Fiction Et Réalité
by Tina's
Summary: Fan de Twilight, Tina se retrouve à Forks, chez les Cullen. Qui lui a fait cette farce? Comment est-elle arrivée là? Les Cullen sont-ils autre chose que des personnages de fiction? Qui la transformée? Une histoire tout en dérision
1. Chapitre 1: Perdue

**Chapitre 1: _Perdue_**

J'étais dans le noir, le noir le plus complet et j'avais cette douloureuse impression de tomber dans un trou noir. Celui qui nous fait se réveiller en sursaut.

Et j'avais chaud, tellement chaud... J'avais l'impression de brûler. _Je n'avais pas ouvert la fenêtre avant de me coucher?_

J'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux mais j'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient collés. Je bougeais mes jambes.

Et c'est là que j'entendis une voix masculine

- Elle s'agite, je pense qu'elle va bientôt se réveiller.

Mais qui était-ce?

Une autre voix se fit entendre, féminine cette fois

- Elle doit beaucoup souffrir, on ne peut vraiment rien faire?

Cette phrase me piqua au vif. _Ah non, on ne me fait rien._ Je rassemblais toutes mes forces et m'obligeais à ouvrir les yeux.

La lumière m'aveugla, mais je m'y habituais assez vite.

- Ca y est, elle est réveillée!

- Oui, bon ça va, pas besoin de le hurler. dis-je de très mauvaise humeur.

C'est là que je les vis. 8 paires d'yeux me fixaient.

_C'est quoi, tout ce monde!!??_

- Bonjour, comment vous sentez vous?

Je regardais celui qui venait de parler, un grand jeune homme, des yeux topaze et une tignasse brune avec des reflets roux.

- Je me suis déjà sentie mieux. lui répondis-je tout en m'asseyant sur le rebord du lit

Où suis-je?

- Nous vous avons trouvée devant chez nous, inconsciente. Mais je vais me présenter: Edward Cullen et ma femme Bella

Je fus prise d'un éclat de rire. Ils me regardaient tous comme une possédée.

- C'est ça, et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre? C'est tout nouveau, ça vient de sortir

- Euh, je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que vous voulez dire... dit Edward très perplexe

- Je dis juste que si **vous**, vous êtes Edward et Bella, je suis la reine d'Angleterre.

- Pardon, un grand blond, prenait la parole. Je suis Carlisle, pouvez-vous me dire comment vous vous appelez?

Je le regardait avec méfiance. J'avais vraiment l'impression que l'on me faisait une blague de très très mauvais goût.

- Dr Cullen, je me prénomme Tina et je ne comprends absolument pas à quoi vous êtes tous entrain de jouer.

- Je pensais que vous vous appeliez Christine, c'est en tout cas ce qui est inscrit sur votre carte d'identité. me répondit-il

- Christine, c'est mon prénom de baptême mais la plupart des gens m'appelle par mon surnom, Tina. Donc vous avez fouillé mes affaires?

- Ben, on était bien obligé! Fallait savoir qui vous étiez! On a même trouvé une carte de donneur de sang, c'est trop drôle... répondit un grand brun extrêmement baraqué

- Je vois pas très bien en quoi c'est marrant, Emmett (j'étais de plus en plus perplexe)

- Mais comment savez-vous comment je m'appelle? Il avait un air très ahuri.

- Très simple, quelqu'un est entrain de me faire une blague, je sais pas qui, mais ça ne marche pas.

- Excusez-nous Tina, mais nous ne nous moquons pas de vous. Et comment savez vous que je suis médecin? me dit Carlisle, incrédule.

- Mais enfin, je sais parfaitement qui vous êtes, Carlisle Cullen! Et la femme à côté de vous, est Esmée. Edward et Bella, ensuite nous avons Alice la petite brune et Jasper et enfin Emmett et Rosalie. En tout cas, vous essayez de leur ressembler. C'est plutôt réussi.

- Mais elle nous raconte quoi, la nouvelle-née, elle commence à m'énerver dit très méchamment la pseudo Rosalie

- Du calme Rosalie. C'était Edward qui parlait

J'étais en état de choc. _Que venait-elle de dire? Nouvelle-née? Non impossible. Ca n'existe pas..._

Carlisle, vit mon trouble et s'avança vers moi.

- Tina, je suis désolé que vous l'appreniez comme ça. Connaissez-vous l'existence des vampires?

- Non, non, non, c'est impossible!!!!! Je ne veux pas y croire, c'est une légende. Non, non, impossible, je ne veux plus y croire!

- Ne plus y croire, Tina? Cela veut dire que vous connaissez un peu les vampires? Vous comprenez ce qui vous arrive?

- Ca n'existe pas!!!! Ce ne sont que des légendes! (_bon sang mais qui me faisait une telle farce_)

- Ah elle rigole moins. dit en pouffant Emmett

- Oh, toi, tu la fermes! Vous n'êtes que des personnages de fiction!

De la fiction. Je suis entrain de rêver impossible.

Je me prenais la tête dans mes mains. _Non, non, impossible._

- Tina, pourquoi vous dites que nous sommes des personnages de fiction? C'était la douce Esmée qui venait de prendre la parole.

J'essayais de reprendre mon calme. Inspire, expire, ça va aller.

- Mais enfin, comment pensez-vous que je connais chacun de vos prénoms? Vous êtes tous des personnages de fiction. C'est un très grand phénomène littéraire depuis 2 ans. Je reprenais doucement mon calme.

Là, ils se regardèrent tous très étonnés. Ils me prenaient pour une folle, c'est sûr.

- Je pense, qu'il faudrait qu'elle se nourrisse un peu. Dit dans un murmure Jasper

- Très bonne idée, Jasper. On va commencer par un verre de vin rosé. Ca va peut-être me faire dessaouler

Emmett pouffa

- Je pensais plus à chasser... me répondit Jasper en ignorant Emmett

- Non, non, je tue pas les animaux! Et je suis pas un putain de vampire!

- Arrête ton cinéma, et viens te regarder dans le miroir! C'était Rosalie qui parlait.

Et là, mue par une force inconnue, j'allais vers le miroir. Je me plantais devant, les yeux fermés.

_Mon dieu, si tu existes, fait que je sois toujours humaine._

- Ouvre les yeux! m'ordonna Rosalie

- Tu es trop brusque, Rose. dit avec calme Alice

- Va-y Tina, prend ton temps.

Je pris une grande respiration et ouvrais les yeux. Ce que je vis me cloua sur place.

Ce que je vis, mes yeux... Ils n'avaient plus leur couleur bleue. Ils étaient rouge sang.

Je déglutis difficilement.

- Je vais m'évanouir.

- Oh mon dieu! s'écria Alice en me rattrapant


	2. Chapitre 2: Horrible réalité

**Chapitre 2: _Horrible réalité_**

- Carlisle, que dois-je faire? On dirait qu'elle est vraiment tombée dans les pommes. dit Alice paniquée

- Elle n'est pas vraiment évanouie. Je pense qu'elle est hébétée.

- Tina, Tina, est-ce que tu m'entends?

Je sortais lentement de ma torpeur

_Un vampire? Mais c'est pas possible!_

- Si Tina, c'est possible. Tu es un vampire maintenant. me dit doucement Edward

- Ne fais pas comme si tu pouvais lire dans mes pensées!

- C'est mon pouvoir, Tina. Je lis dans les pensées. me répondit-il

- Mais non! Tu as juste devinez ce que je pensais! Ce n'est pas très difficile.

- Carlisle, il faut qu'elle se nourrisse! Jasper commençais à paniquer

- Oui, tu as raison. Esmée, veux-tu bien aller prendre le gobelet dans la cuisine? demanda Carlisle

Esmée fut à peine partie, qu'elle revenait et me tendait un gobelet en métal.

- Génial! Je suppose que c'est le même que pour Bella...

- Bois! me dit fermement Carlisle

_Pense à un truc que tu aimes... Du lait. Oui c'est ça, un grand verre de lait_

Je commençais à boire, c'était épais et chaud. _Beurk_

Mais je sentais que ma brûlure à la gorge s'estompait

- Comment te sens-tu? Me demanda Carlisle plein de sollicitude.

- Un peu mieux mais c'est pas très agréable à boire

- C'est plus sympa quand on chasse. me dit Emmett

_Chasser, moi? Nan, mais tu rigoles! J'arrive même pas à tuer une araignée..._

- Je ne pense pas que chasser, soit dans mes cordes

- Mais si, tu verras. J'étais comme toi au début. C'était Bella qui avait pris la parole

- Oui mais toi, tu y étais préparée...

- Tina, si on essayait d'en savoir plus? Quel est ton dernier souvenir? Me demanda Carlisle

- Eh bien, c'est flou... mmhhh, quel jour sommes nous?

- Le 5 août 2009

- Oh merde! Je dois aller travailler!!! Il y a une grosse réunion aujourd'hui, faut que je la prépare. C'est pas Justine qui s'en occupera

J'étais en total panique

- Tina, Tina, Calme! Tu ne peux rien faire d'ici et de toute façon il est déjà 10h ici à Forks. Elle est terminée. Me répondit Edward

- Comment le sais-tu? Lui demandais-je soupçonneuse

- J'ai lu dans tes pensées que la réunion devait commencer à 9h30 mais de toute façon avec le décalage horaire, la journée est presque finie chez toi.

- Tina et si on se concentrait sur tes derniers souvenirs? Carlisle nous ramenait à l'ordre

- Hé bien. Je suis partie en vacances, en Espagne, la dernière quinzaine de juillet. Je suis revenue le 31. Ensuite c'était le weekend.

- Oui, et après? As-tu des souvenirs de lundi?

- Je suis partie travailler. J'ai commencé par vérifier tous mes mails et ceux de mon patron. Et j'ai vaqué à mes occupations. Journée normale

- Que fais-tu comme travail? me demanda Esmée

- Elle est Secrétaire de Direction, je l'ai vu! répondit Alice

- Merci Alice. Oui, c'est ça, je suis Secrétaire de Direction. Mais...

- Quoi, Tina? C'était Esmée

- En fait, je ne me souviens que du début de la journée. Rien sur l'après-midi. Je me souviens d'avoir été en ville pendant ma pause de midi.

- Tu devais y faire quoi? me demanda Bella

- Euh, j'en sais rien... D'habitude, quand je vais en ville, c'est pour faire du shopping mais je me souviens pas.

- Oh du shopping, enfin quelqu'un qui aime le shopping! s'exclama Alice

- Alice, c'est pas le moment! lui répondit Jasper

_Réfléchis, réfléchis, bon sang! J'allais en ville pourquoi??? Aller chercher un truc pour Béa?_

- Qui est Béa? Me demanda Edward

_Merde, c'est vrai il lit dans les pensées! Eh là, il m'a encore entendue... _

Il me sourit

- Béatrice, c'est ma chef. Mais, non, je n'allais pas en ville pour elle car elle n'était pas au bureau lundi.

- Ca y est, je me souviens! J'ai reçu un message sur mon portable. Je devais rencontrer quelqu'un.

- Qui Tina? me demanda Alice

- Un garçon que j'avais rencontré en Espagne, Sven, je crois.

- Tu te souviens de l'avoir vu lundi? me demanda fébrilement Esmée

- Oui, je l'ai vu. On s'était donné rendez-vous devant la gare. Ensuite on a marché un moment et après... Je ne sais plus

_Oh mais si, je me souviens! Il m'a dit qu'il me trouvait encore plus jolie qu'à Valence. Il s'est rapproché de moi, m'a embrassée (mmmmmmmh ce baiser) et m'a murmuré à l'oreille qu'il voulait me revoir..._

_Oh non Edward_

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne dirais rien. me répondit-il

- Eh, on veut savoir nous! dit Emmett avec humeur

- Ca ne te regarde pas, petit curieux! C'est ma vie privée. De toute façon, après avoir vu Sven, je suis allée vite dans une boutique que j'aime pour voir les nouveautés.

- Et? dit Alice excitée

- Rien ne me plaisait et j'avais suffisamment dépensé pendant mes vacances. Je suis remontée vers la gare pour reprendre le bus et retourner au bureau...

Mais je ne me souviens pas avoir pris le bus. C'est, c'est le trou noir.

- C'est déjà bien, Tina. Carlisle essayait de me rassurer

- Oui mais là, on est à Forks? Etats-Unis, non?

- Oui, on est aux Etats-Unis. me répondit Bella

- Il y a un problème. Je ne suis jamais venue aux Etats-Unis. Hier encore, j'étais en Belgique!

- Comment j'ai pu être « transformée » et arrivé ici?

La panique me reprenait. Je sentis immédiatement une vague d'apaisement.

- Merci, Jasper mais là ça m'aide pas! Je suis quelqu'un de rationnelle moi et là je flippe complètement! Je suis avec des vampires, les Cullen de surcroit qui sont logiquement sortis tout droit de l'imagination de Stephenie Meyer. Là je craque!

- Calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien de te mettre dans cet état. Jasper essayait réellement de me calmer

- Et en plus, c'est qui cette Stephenie Meyer? Tu commences réellement à nous gonfler avec tes personnages. Rosalie se contenait difficilement

- Toi aussi tu me gonfles, Rosalie! Carlisle, est-ce que j'avais un sac quand vous m'avez trouvée?

- Oui, le voici.

Je fouillais dans mon sac et trouvait rapidement ce que je cherchais.

- Tiens Edward, lis la 4e de couverture.

Je tendis le livre à Edward. Il le pris et se mit à lire. Plus il lisait et plus il se décomposait.

- Ce, ce n'est pas possible bégaya-t-il

- Si, autant que VOUS réels c'est possible! Tu me crois maintenant?

- Mais enfin, Edward, il est écrit quoi? lui demanda Bella énervée.

- Notre histoire, Bella. C'est notre histoire... lui répondit-il avec les yeux effrayés.


	3. Chapitre 3: Le connu et l'inconnu

**Chapitre 3: _Le connu et l'inconnu_**

- Mais c'est impossible! Où as-tu trouvé ce bouquin? me demanda nerveusement Edward

- Je l'ai acheté en décembre 2008 dans une librairie des plus banales avec les 3 autres tomes.

- Parce qu'il y en a d'autres? me demanda-t-il

- Oui, c'est une saga en 4 tomes. Tiens voilà les autres.

Je joignais le geste à la parole, et lui tendis les 3 autres tomes.

- Et tu te promènes en permanence avec ces 4 briques? me demanda en rigolant Emmett

- Non, gros bêta! Je viens juste de les acheter! J'avais les versions françaises chez moi et j'ai commandé les versions originales. J'ai été les chercher en ville lundi.

- Ah, excuse, je pensais avoir affaire à une fana... me dit-il tout penaud

- Mais j'en suis une. lui répondis-je en riant

Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai acheté les tomes en anglais?

- Donc, tu nous connais par cœur? me demanda Bella

- Je connais les personnages de fiction, oui, très bien. Vous, je sais pas.

- Et si tu nous expliquais ce qu'il y a dans ces bouquins? Ca permettrait de gagner du temps. me demanda gentiment Esmée

Je m'exécutais. Et pendant 2 heures, je leur racontais « leur » histoire. Tous me posaient des questions. C'était assez déroutant. Les voir, tantôt surpris, tantôt paniqués.

- Ca vous va comme explications? leur demandais-je

- Oui merci Tina. C'était très gentil de ta part. me dit doucement Carlisle

- Donc, si je comprends bien, dans le bouquin, mon don c'est les visions dans le futur? me demanda Alice

- Oui, c'est bien ça.

- Mais, je vois aussi des éléments du passé. me répondit-elle

- ah, eh bien, voilà une différence avec les bouquins.

- Et si tu nous énumérais les différents dons, Tina? me demanda Carlisle

- Mmmh. Edward peut lire les pensées. Jasper peut influencer les émotions des gens. Alice voit le futur et Bella est un bouclier humain. énumérais-je

- Et c'est tout? demanda Bella

- Eh bien, Carlisle a une très grande résistance devant le sang humain. Je ne sais pas si ça compte comme un don. En fait, le Carlisle du bouquin, pense que le don est déjà présent dans la vie humaine et qu'il se renforce après la transformation. Esmée, c'est la compassion, Emmett, la force et Rosalie, la... combativité.

Ma voix avait faibli, j'attendais la réaction de Rosalie.

- C'est aussi ce que pense notre Carlisle. Pas vrai? répondit Rosalie

Eh oui je suis une combative

_Ouaw, elle m'engueule même pas, un miracle_

- Oui c'est ce que je pense. répondit Carlisle

- Je suis la compassion mais je peux aussi déplacer les objets. enchéri Esmée

- J'ai une force incroyable et je peux anticiper les coups des adversaires. Force mentale. dit Emmett

- Ok, autre chose?

- Tu n'as pas parlé de Renesmée. me dit Bella

- Ah oui, Renesmée. Elle peux faire passer ses pensées en visuel par contact aux autres personnes.

- C'est bien ça. Mais elle peut aussi te montrer ce qu'elle voudrait qu'il se passe. me répondit Bella

- Ca doit être intéressant. lui répondis-je

- Bon et si tu nous parlais de toi? me demanda Alice

- Que veux-tu savoir? Je suis une personne vraiment banale.

_Enfin, je l'étais... avant_

- Eh bien par exemple, où vis-tu? me demanda-t-elle

- je vis dans une petite ville dans le sud de la Belgique, près de la frontière française. Chez mes parents pour l'instant.

Emmett pouffa

- Tu encore avec tes parents, à 24 ans? Trop drôle. me dit-il

- C'est toujours moins que 74 ans. lui répondis-je en faisant allusion à sa propre situation

- Ouais, bon, ça va. me dit-il renfrogné

- Joue pas sur le sarcasme, Emmett, tu n'arriveras pas à me battre. lui répondis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil

En parlant d'autre chose, je me demande comment mes proches vivent la situation. Je suis pas rentrée chez moi et mes parents doivent flipper.

- On peut toujours essayer de les contacter me dit Bella

Je connais un peu le français, je peux leur téléphoner si tu veux. Je me fais passer pour une de tes amies...

- Pourquoi pas, lui répondis-je

En quelques secondes, elle sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro que je lui indiquais

- Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger. J'aurai voulu parler à Christine. Je suis une de ses amies des USA. Bella avait un très bon français, presque sans accent

- Ah d'accord. Oui, je le veux bien. Oui... Oui c'est noté. Merci à vous. Au revoir.

Je ne comprenais strictement rien à ce qui venait de se passer...

- J'ai eu une femme, ta mère probablement. Elle m'a dit que tu étais au bureau et elle m'a donné ton numéro. Désolée, je suis pas très douée en chiffre, je l'ai pas retenu. m'expliqua-elle

- Mais comment, je pourrais être au bureau... Puisque je suis ici. dis-je

_My god, c'est quoi encore cette situation???_

- Tu peux me passer ton téléphone? demandais-je à Bella

- Le voici

Je composais rapidement le numéro de téléphone. J'entendis la tonalité. Quelqu'un décrocha et se présenta. _Justine! _

- Bonjour Madame, j'aurais voulu parler avec votre correspondante du personnel. Madame Pire, je pense.

Et la réponse de Justine me cloua sur place.

- Oui et qui dois-je annoncer?

- euh... Madame Martin, du service du personnel du SPW. Nous avons un petit souci avec le dossier de Monsieur Genin. _Ouf, j'ai réussi à me reprendre à temps!_

- Je vous transfert. Bonne journée!

Et là, je cru tomber à la renverse

- Oui, allo? Madame Pire à l'appareil. Il y a un souci avec le dossier de Monsieur Genin?

J'entendais ma propre voix au téléphone... _Incroyable_

Je raccrochais sans prendre la peine de prononcer une parole.

- Alors Tina? me demanda avec anxiété Edward

- Je suis bien au bureau... J'ai entendu ma propre voix. lui répondis-je d'une voix monocorde

- Alors là, c'est très étrange dit Alice

_Comment pouvais-je être ici et en Belgique en même temps?_

- Avez-vous une connexion internet? demandais-je

- Bien sûr, C'est juste dans la pièce à côté, viens avec moi me dit Carlisle

Je fonctionnais comme un robot. Ouvris simultanément 2 pages Mozilla. Me connectant à Hotmail sur l'une et sur Facebook sur l'autre. J'entrais mes login/mot de passe

Et ce que je vis me glaça.

Sur hotmail, je vis mes mails envoyés. 3 hier et 5 aujourd'hui. Tous à des personnes très proches de moi.

Sur Facebook, mon statut indiquait: « Aller plus que 2 jours et c'est le week-end »

- L'évidence est là, je me suis dédoublée...

- Effectivement, tu as l'air de toujours être en Belgique. Mais tu penses que ça peux être vraiment toi? me demanda Jasper

- J'ai reconnu ma voix au téléphone et là je vois des photos de moi, prises hier, et c'est bien moi. Je reconnais la robe et le bracelet. Je les ai acheté à Valence

- Bon, je pense pas que l'on va résoudre ce mystère dans l'immédiat dit Edward

Ca ne te dérange pas que je lise le 1er bouquin, pour voir si cela correspond à notre vie?

- Non pas de problème, mais j'ai mieux... le DVD du film, premier tome.

_Que je devais prêter à ma collègue Isa..._

- T'es vraiment une fana pour avoir ça dans ton sac me dit Emmett

- Que veux-tu on se refait pas lui répondit-je d'une voix blanche

Jasper avait compris ma détresse et essaya de m'apaiser.

Nous passâmes au salon et Edward introduit le DVD que je lui tendais dans le lecteur.

Le film commença et je ne pensais qu'à une chose: _Comment en étais-je arrivée là?_


	4. Chapitre 4: Moment de détente

**Chapitre 4: _Moment de détente_**

- Oh Ed! Franchement, on dirait qu'elle sent la poubelle, vu ta réaction. dit Alice en riant

Bella rentrait en cours de Biologie... Et on était qu'au début du film, ça promet!

Je n'entendis même pas la réponse d'Edward...

Je n'aurais jamais pu croire qu'un jour, je dirais ça mais ce film était vachement long! J'en pouvais plus de voir R. Pattinson et K. Stewart.

Et les têtes des Cullen! 8 ahuris!

Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à cette foutue situation! Comment j'avais pu me retrouver dans cette « galère »

Des tas de gens voudraient être à ma place et j'avoue l'avoir souvent rêvé mais là, le vivre, c'était totalement flippant.

Et cette histoire en Belgique! Comment je pouvais être ici et là-bas...

Emmett me tira de ma réflexion

- Allo, la terre! Tina tu m'écoutes?

- Pardon, Emmett, tu disais? lui répondis-je

- Je disais que nous les Cullen, ont étaient pas très présents dans ton film...

- Oui, je sais, les producteurs ont préférés se centrer sur l'histoire d'amour. Et il y a pas mal de choses qui diffèrent du livre. lui dis-je

- Comme quoi? demanda Bella

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas dans la clairière que Bella, enfin toi, annonce à Edward que tu es au courant. C'est dans la voiture quand il te ramène de Port Angeles

- Pour nous c'est ni l'une ni l'autre des situations. répondit Edward

- Ah bon?

- Non, C'est dans le gymnase du Lycée. Histoire compliquée... me dit-il

- Sinon, quelles sont les autres différences marquantes? demanda Esmée

- Nos 3 vampires vagabonds, James et sa clique, ne tuent pas à Forks dans le bouquin. Pour le film, ils ont voulu plus d'action. lui dis-je

- En tout cas, ce Jasper est vraiment bizarre! Je veux bien reconnaître que j'ai eu difficile au début avec le régime végétarien mais là, on dirait qu'il est en apnée. dit vivement Jasper

- En même temps, ils t'ont fait de beaux cheveux, t'as vu la couleur de Carlisle. rigola Emmett

- C'est vrai que le blond platine, c'est pas vraiment ma couleur... se justifia Carlisle

- Le mieux, c'est Emmett quand il salue Bella avec son couteau, on dirait un psychopathe. dit en souriant Rosalie

- Et toi, alors, quand tu casses le plat avec tes gants à la Michael Jackson. risposta-t-il

- Le pire c'est que l'actrice porte des gants car à la prise précédente elle a mis tellement de vigueur à casser le plat, qu'elle s'est blessée. dis-je en riant

Tout le monde commença à pouffer, je me détendis un peu.

- Bon, maintenant, ça suffit! Vous discuterez de ça plus tard! dit fermement Alice

On a des choses importantes à faire avec Tina

- Comme quoi? lui demandais-je intriguée

- On va te trouver d'autres vêtements. me dit-elle avec enthousiasme

Parce que là, c'est pas possible

Je regardais mes vêtements et me rendis vite compte qu'elle avait raison. Mon pantalon avait l'air d'avoir été porté pendant au moins un mois et mon haut n'était pas dans un meilleur état.

- Je te suis. lui dis-je

- Enfin quelqu'un de raisonnable! Rose, Bella, on y va! dit-elle

- Euh, je suis obligée? demanda Bella plaintivement

- Oui; car il me semble avoir déjà vu ton jeans quelque part... lui répondit-elle fermement

Alice nous entraîna à l'étage. Bella et même Rosalie (qui pourtant me semblait aimer la mode) marchaient avec des pieds de plomb.

Moi, j'étais très excitée de découvrir le dressing d'Alice...

Nous arrivâmes devant une porte en chêne, sculptée avec de très jolies petites roses. Alice ouvrit la porte et là, même si je m'y attendais, j'eus le souffle coupé!

- Ouaw, mon dieu, Alice, mais c'est la caverne d'Ali-Baba! Je me doutais que tu avais une très grande garde-robe mais à ce point là!

- Merci! Jasper et Emmett ont été réquisitionnés pour tout monter. me dit-elle toute fière

Il y avait un pan de mur, exclusivement, réservé aux robes (avec à gauche les robes du soir, et à droite les robes de tous les jours », et aussi classées par longueur, matière et couleur)

Un autre mur était consacré aux pantalons, un autre aux chemisiers et autres hauts.

- Et en plus c'est superbement rangé! Tu dois être très verte!

- Pardon? Verte? me demanda-t-elle

- C'est un test que j'ai fait. Un profil de préférences cérébrales*. Il y a 4 couleurs. Et le vert, c'est le signe de l'organisation.

- Ouaw, génial, faudra que tu m'en dises un peu plus! s'exclama-t-elle

- Oui, bon, et si Tina choisissais des fringues, sinon on est encore là demain. maugréa Rosalie

- Excuse-moi, Rosalie, je vais choisir une tenue

Je commençais à passer en revue les pantalons, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. En même temps, j'étais pas sûre de rentrer dans ces vêtements taille mannequin.

- Tiens regarde, Tina, ça t'irais parfaitement. me dit Alice

Elle me tendit une robe longue mordorée, splendide.

- C'est très joli, Alice mais pas très pratique... J'ai pas l'intention d'aller dans une soirée pour le moment. lui répondis-je le plus gentiment possible.

- Tsss, prend là! Et regarde ce pantalon avec ce haut, ça va être superbe me répondit-elle du tac au tac

Un superbe pantalon noir en soie, je pense et un chemisier bouffant couleur crème.

- Magnifique, j'aime beaucoup mais je pense pas que je pourrais me faufiler dans ce pantalon...

Rosalie était morte de rire, Bella se contenait difficilement et Alice me regarda sévèrement.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. J'ai pas une taille fine comme vous, moi!

- Ah non? Et si tu te regardais dans ce miroir sur pied? me dit Rosalie en m'indiquant le miroir au bout de la pièce

Je m'avançais et regardais mon reflet dans le miroir.

_Mais c'est qui cette fille super mince! C'est pas possible c'est pas moi_

- Pas possible! C'est un effet d'optique. dis-je en me regardant sur toutes les coutures

- Essaie le pantalon et tais toi. me répondis Alice

J'enfilais le pantalon et à ma très grande surprise, il m'allait parfaitement. Aucun bourrelet disgracieux, tout simplement parfait.

- Ouaw, c'est trop génial!!!

- Et il me semble même que c'est un peu grand, non? dit Alice en souriant

- Euh là Alice faut pas pousser... Et c'est quoi comme taille?

- Du 36. me répondit Bella

- Quoi? Impossible! Du 36. J'ai jamais sur mettre du 36! C'est trop fort! m'exclamais-je

- Mais comment c'est possible? J'étais pas énorme, étant humaine, mais je mettais du 40...

- Les biens faits de la transformation! On ne garde rien de superflu. me dit Alice

- Il faut séduire nos proies... dis-je faiblement

Je n'arrêtais pas de me regarder dans le miroir, on aurait dit que ce pantalon était fait pour moi (et c'était un Dolce&Gabbana)

- Bon, 1ère tenue, c'est fait. Il te faut un petit pull noir et un jean slim aussi. Celui-ci est parfait! Ca conviendra parfaitement. Alice était dans son monde

- Et ça conviendra pourquoi? lui demandais-je suspicieuse

- Pour chasser, évidemment! Et ces chaussures seront parfaites. me dit-elle en me montrant des escarpins avec des talons vertigineux

- J'adore les talons, Alice mais tu penses pas que pour la chasse _(beurk)_, c'est pas inapproprié? T'as pas des ballerines? lui demandais-je

- Mais ces chaussures italiennes, sont si... parfaites! En même temps, des ballerines avec ce slim ça devrait bien donner aussi. me répondit-elle

Voilà, qu'en dis-tu?

Elle me montra de très jolies ballerines vernies gris anthracite.

- Parfaites! Ces Cyprès seront quand même plus pratique.

- Tu... Tu connais cette marque? me demanda-t-elle étonnée

- Bien sûr, j'ai quelques paires de cette marque, je les adore

Mon regard s'arrêta sur une délicieuse petite veste écrue. Tout simplement sublimissime

- Oh Alice, cette veste est magnifique lui dis-je tout en caressant la laine toute douce

- Euh, oui mais bon, on peut te trouver quelque chose de mieux. me répondit-elle

- Pourquoi? Elle est superbe, elle me plaît énormément. Oh mais peut-être que c'est l'un de tes vêtements préférés...

- Non, pas du tout, logiquement, elle devrait même plus être dans ce dressing. me dit-elle mal à l'aise

- Ah ça va j'ai compris! Tu ne veux pas que je la porte parce ce n'est pas la dernière collection?

- C'est ça oui. me dit-elle avec fougue

- Ben, franchement, je m'en fous, elle est trop belle et de toute façon, Chanel ça se démode pas. lui répondis-je

- Que je suis contente d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui connaît aussi bien les créateurs que moi! s'exclama-t-elle

Tu dois avoir une garde robe d'enfer...

- Oui, enfin, je connais bien les collections mais c'est pas avec mon salaire que je pourrais me payer de si beaux vêtements... lui dis-je doucement

- T'inquiète! Maintenant t'as les moyens! Et je vais te faire une garde-robe d'enfer ma chérie...

- Oui, enfin, calme, hein. Elle me faisait paniquer

- Bon si vous avez terminé, les Anna Wintour**, on pourrait descendre retrouver les autres. dit Bella

- Et toi? Tu t'es changée? demanda Alice soupçonneuse

- Oui, regarde! Un haut violet et une jupe noire. lui répondit-elle

- Tu ne préférerais pas cette jolie robe verte? lui proposa Alice

- Stop Alice, sinon je pète un plomb. lui dit Bella énervée

- Oh, ça va, pas besoin de monter sur tes grands chevaux... Tina, et si on te montrait aux autres? dit Alice

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre. Elle m'entraîna directement vers l'escalier. En moins de 2, nous étions en bas des escaliers, et nous allions rentrer dans le salon.

J'avais un peu la frousse de leur réaction. Je pris une grande respiration, juste à temps car Alice me poussa dans la pièce...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Profil HBDI (Herrman Brain Dominance instrument): profil individuel et/ou d'équipe. Ce test permet d'évaluer nos préférences cognitives. J'ai passé ce test. J'en reparlerais sûrement dans les prochains chapitres ;)

** Anna Wintour: rédactrice en chef du Vogue américain depuis 1988. Référence au livre/film « Le diable s'habille en Prada »


	5. Chapitre 5: La Chasse

**Chapitre 5: _La chasse_**

J'entrais dans le salon, vraiment pas à l'aise. Jasper et Esmée me regardaient avec gentillesse.

Je ne devais donc pas être trop moche...

- Ouh là! Mais elle nous a sorti le grand jeu!!! Enfin, Alice l'a sorti pour elle. dit en souriant Emmett

_Fallait que ce soit lui qui réagisse en premier, bien sûr!_

- Tu es très bien Tina. C'est très joli me dit Edward (_foutues pensées!_)

Il souria

- Oui, Edward a raison, tu es splendide, Tina. me félicita Esmée

- Tina a un goût très sûr! s'exclama Alice

- Faut pas exagérer Alice. Je sais seulement ce qui me va. Enfin m'allait...

- Tina a été surprise de se voir dans le miroir. dit Rosalie

- Oui, j'avoue que la transformation est surprenante. Pas besoin de chirurgie esthétique. J'ai économisé beaucoup d'argent. plaisantais-je

- Ah, ah! T'es vraiment trop drôle. me dit Emmett en me faisant un clin d'oeil

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il faudrait y aller! dit Bella

- Et où? lui répondis-je

- En forêt, pour chasser. me répondit-elle

_Génial! Allons jouer à la Barbare! Me connaissant, je vais m'évanouir rien qu'à voir la « bête »_

- Je suis sûr que tu t'en sortiras très bien. Et pour ta première chasse, on va te trouver quelque chose de facile. dit Edward en me souriant

- Euh, oui mais vous venez pas tous, hein? J'ai pas besoin d'avoir 8 vampires aux basques... En plus ça pourrait faire peur au « gibier ». argumentais-je

_C'était surtout que je voulais pas me vautrer devant eux, la gêne! Quoique, faire fuir le gibier, ce serait pas mal... _

- Choisis avec qui tu veux y aller. me dit Carlisle

_Qui choisir? Sûrement pas Emmett! Il doit avoir une tactique d'ours et il va se foutre de ma gueule..._

Edward étouffa un rire

- Mmmh. Alice? Bella? Vous voudriez bien? demandais-je timidement

- Mais bien sûr!!!! je suis si contente que tu me le demandes!!! me dit Alice en se jetant dans mes bras

- Pas de problème. me dit Bella

- Bon, ben si il faut y aller, faut y aller. dis-je nerveusement

- Bonne chasse, tout ira bien. me dit Jasper en m'envoyant une onde d'apaisement

_Ouais, cause toujours! _

Nous partîmes toutes les trois. Et nous nous enfoncions dans la forêt.

- Bon Tina, tu dois mettre tous tes sens en alerte. Il est temps de trouver une proie. me dit Bella

- Oui, mais je pensais que pourriez me montrer d'abord comment vous faites. lui dis-je doucement

- Je te montre! me répondit Alice

Je la vis se concentrer. Puis, d'un coup partir sur la gauche. Elle s'élança et attrapa une jolie biche.

Elle la coinça avec ses bras, la regarda et d'un coup, mordit la bête à la carotide. Ce spectacle était saisissant, Alice était une vraie « snipeuse ». Elle semblait être en extase.

Très vite elle fit valser la carcasse de la biche dans les airs. Elle retomba lourdement quelques mètres plus loin. Alice n'avait ni égratignures ni tâches de sang.

_Comment pourrais-je faire ça..._

Alice s'approcha et me dit

- Il y a une autre biche, à quelques centaines de mètres... Celle-là, elle est pour toi. me dit-elle.

- On court? proposa Bella

_Flûte, j'ai toujours détesté ça: courir!!!_

Mais pas le temps de m'apitoyer, elles étaient déjà parties. Je m'élançais. J'avais même pas l'impression de courir! Aucun muscle ne se rappelait à mon bon souvenir. Et truc dingue, je ne sentais même pas mes jambes remuer.

La seule chose, qui me prouvait que je courrais, était le vent sur mon visage. C'était très agréable.

J'entendis au loin, Alice m'appeler. _Je pouvais pas aller plus vite!_

- S'il te plait, Tina, ralentis! On arrive plus à te suivre!

_Quoi!?!_

Je m'arrêtais net et me retournais. Je vis Alice et Bella, courir comme des folles.

Je les avais dépassées ?!?

_Eh oui, nouvelle-née!!!_

- Désolée les filles, faut dire que c'était vraiment grisant! Dire que je détestait courir avant... leur dis-je

- T'es une nouvelle-née, c'est normal, mais faut penser aux « vieux ». me dit en riant Bella

Là, je sentis une odeur, très forte. Ma gorge s'enflamma aussitôt; Pourtant, je ne trouvais pas cette odeur alléchante, loin de là.

- Je pense que ma proie m'attends...

- Tout à fait! Vas-y! me dit Alice

Je me dirigeais vers le nord-est, à une cadence raisonnable. Je laissais mes sens me guider. Au bout de 2-3 min, je repérais ma proie. J'allais accélérer la cadence quand la biche m'aperçut et s'enfuya.

_Merde!!!_

- A droite. me cria Alice

_Comme si tu pouvais pas me le dire dès le début!_

Je bifurquais à droite, courant de plus en plus vite. Je finis par retrouver ma biche. Elle s'abreuvait tranquillement à un petit ruisseau.

Je ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir et bondis sur elle. Malheureusement pour moi, c'était une costaude et elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire. _Tu m'étonnes! T'aurais envie de terminer en casse-croûte, toi?_

Je me pris un coup de patte arrière et elle me griffa aux épaules. Je resserrais mon étau et approchais la tête vers son cou. J'hésitais un moment et ensuite plantais mes dents dans sa chair. J'essayais d'aspirer le sang. Un petit débit de rien du tout...

_Fait ch... C'est plus facile de boire un coca à la paille_

Puis, le débit augmenta. Je sentis le sang chaud dans ma gorge. Celle-ci s'apaisa instantanément. Ce sang ne me fit pas la même impression que celui que Carlisle m'avait fait boire à la villa. Il ne me dégoutait plus mais bon c'était pas l'extase. J'aurais préféré une horchata*

J'avais pas très envie de la vider mais je savais que si je ne le faisais pas, Bella et Alice m'obligerait à chasser une autre proie. Je me forçais donc à boire tout le sang. Quand je sentis que la biche était exsangue, je la jetais. Je n'avais pas bien évaluer ma force car j'évitais de justesse Bella.

- Oups, désolée. lui dis-je

- Pas grave! Ca va, tu n'es plus assoiffée? me demanda-t-elle

- Ca va! J'ai tout fini comme une grande. plaisantais-je

- Bien! Bon vous m'attendez ici? J'ai repéré un petit puma... demanda Bella

- Pas de problème! Va te nourrir. On t'attend ici. lui répondit Alice

Bella parti à la vitesse de l'éclair.

- Alors, t'as trouvé ça comment? me demanda Alice

- Pas mal, mais j'avoue que j'aime pas trop tuer un animal. Même si c'est mieux que de tuer un humain. lui répondis-je prudemment

- C'est normal, c'est quand même un être vivant. Tu t'y habitueras. Et le sang, moins dégoûtée?

- Un peu moins, je suppose que ça passera avec le temps. lui dis-je

Elle m'examina

- Ca va, t'as pas eu trop de dégâts. me dit-elle

Je me regardais. Ca pouvait aller. Le jeans était un peu déchiré sur le haut de ma cuisse droite (suite au coup de patte) et pull n'avait qu'une tâche de sang sur l'épaule gauche.

- Désolée pour le jeans mais on peut laver le pull. m'excusais-je

- Bah on s'en fiche, on va tout jeter de toute façon. me dit-elle en secouant les épaules

- Ecoutes Alice, là, je suis pas d'accord. Ca vaut un prix de fou ces trucs, je sais que c'est pas réellement un souci pour vous, mais bon. Mais surtout, je suis une sentimentale, donc je garderais le pull et le jeans.

- Mais pourquoi??? Elle avait une mine épouvantée

- Souvenir de ma première chasse. lui dis-je en souriant

- Mais, mais, si tu veux, je t'offre un bijou. Pour fêter ta brillante premier chasse... m'offrit-elle les yeux suppliants

- Nan, c'est symbolique Alice! On va pas polémiquer pendant des heures! J'ai décidé!

- Ah, je vois que tu arrives à tenir tête à Alice

C'était Bella qui était revenue

- Bonne chasse? lui demandais-je en essayant d'enterrer le sujet de discussion précédent

- Très bonne, bon il s'est un peu débattu et m'a déchiré ma jupe, mais bon, c'était excitant! me dit-elle

- Bon on y va? demanda Alice énervée

Elle parti sans nous attendre

Je l'avais choquée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle oubliera vite, elle ne sait jamais faire la tête longtemps. me dit Bella

D'ailleurs, la revoici

- Bon Tina, d'accord mais promet-moi de ne plus reporter cette tenue à chaque chasse me dit une Alice suppliante

Je ris

- Mais enfin Alice! Je vais pas faire comme les footballeurs qui mettent leur caleçons fétiches même pas lavés, beurk! lui dis-je

- Ah ça oui, c'est dégoûtant. Donc tu vas le laver? me demanda-t-elle

- Oui Alice! A la main car je suppose que vous n'avez pas de machine à laver...

- On en a une. dit Bella. Elle a jamais servi.

- Ca m'étonne pas...

- Enfin, si une fois! Alice a voulu faire de « l'art » et teindre des T-shirts pour les garçons. Je sais pas ce qu'elle a foutu mais ils sont ressortis rose layette au lieu de rouge. dit Bella en étouffant un rire

- Tu n'avais surement pas mis assez de poudre. dis-je à Alice pour calmer la colère que je sentais pointer

- Oui bon, je me suis vautrée!

- Si tu veux, on peut réessayer ensemble. Je me débrouille pas trop mal en machine à laver. lui répondis-je.

- Mouais, pourquoi pas... me dit-elle pas très convaincue.

- Et ne t'inquiète pas... je vais laver les vêtements, et après, dans une armoire! Souvenir...

- Oh merci! Je savais bien qu'une fille avec un tel goût vestimentaire ne remettait pas ses fringues... Alice pouvait être très théâtrale...

_Oh ma pauvre, si tu savais!!! J'aurais bien aimé parfois, mettre des fringues et les jeter au soir..._

Nous continuâmes à marcher en silence. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand Alice me dit:

- En tout cas, tu es très gracieuse! J'aime ta façon de marcher, très naturelle.

- Merci, ça doit être autre chose quand je chasse lui répondis-je

- Dans ma prévision, tu étais très bien me dit-elle

_Très objective, Alice!!!_

Nous étions arrivés à la villa. Une drôle d'odeur flottait dans l'air, une odeur de chien mouillé brouillé avec d'autres odeurs indéfinissables.

_BEURK!!!_

- Je suppose que Jacob est là? demandais-je à Bella

- Très perspicace! Et il a ramené Renesmée. me répondit-elle

Elle s'élança vers la villa

Nessie... Comment était-elle? Je me demandais quel âge elle allait paraître et si la Nessie que je m'imaginais lui ressemblerais un peu.

- Tina, tu viens? me demanda Alice

- J'arrive...

Je m'élançais à mon tour vers la villa très curieuse de rencontrer Nessie...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Horchata: boisson espagnole (typique à Valence) une sorte de lait au goût d'amande. La boisson est faite à base d'orgeat et c'est à se taper le cul par terre

-*-*-*-*-

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)


	6. Chapitre 6: Rencontres

**_Chapitre 6: Rencontres_**

Dès que je passais le pas de la porte, le clan Cullen fut là pour m'accueillir.

_On dirait le retour de la fille prodigue..._

Edward esquissa un sourire

_Avec moi, tu vas pas arrêter de sourire, je te préviens! Tu vas rester calé_

re-sourire

- Alors Tina, ça été? Esmée était tellement prévenante

- Je me suis débrouillée, je pense.

- Non, mais tu rigoles! Elle a fait ça comme une chef! On aurait dit qu'elle avait fait ça toute sa vie! Alice n'y allait pas de main morte

- Toute façon, c'est inné, chez vous, les sangsues...

Je compris de suite qui avait parlé... Jacob. Il s'avança et là j'eus un choc. Il était bien plus grand que ce que j'avais imaginé, 1m90 minimum. Mais alors la dégaine! J'avais très difficile à ne pas rire.

- Jacob... Enchantée, Tina. lui dis-je en réprimant mon fou rire

- Ouais, c'est ça, enchanté! Tu te foutrais pas de ma gueule par hasard. me dit-il hargneux

- N'oserais pas... Désolée de te demander ça, mais tu es fâché avec ton coiffeur? Je ne pus réprimer un petit rire

- Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles! me répondit-il toujours sur le même ton

_Non, mais il est aveugle ou quoi? Il a un côté plus long que l'autre et je pouvais affirmer que du le côté « rasé » il y avait des trous d'au moins 2cm de diamètre._

- Donc, pas de souci avec ton coiffeur? Ou alors c'était toi qui a fait cette coupe (_pouvait-on qualifier « ça » de coupe???_)

- Quoi? Ca te plaît pas? C'est la toute dernière mode en Europe. répondit-il

Là je ne pus me retenir et éclatais de rire. Je me tenais les côtes tellement je riais (et je vis que la plupart des Cullen faisaient de même, surtout Rosalie)

J'arrivais péniblement à me ravoir.

- Ecoute, Jacob, l'Europe, ça me connaît et là franchement, celui qui t'a sorti ça, c'est bien foutu de toi. J'espère que t'as pas payé trop cher...

Je voyait qu'il bouillait, littéralement.

-En fait, il a fait ça par amour, je pense... dit en souriant Edward

Là, je compris...

- Nan! T'as laissé Renesmée, te couper les cheveux?

- Ben quoi, ça lui faisait plaisir. se défendit-il

A ce moment, un flash se déclencha

- Fallait immortaliser ce grand moment, hein Clébard. dit en pouffant Rosalie. Elle tenait un petit appareil numérique

- Je pense que cela suffit maintenant dit Esmée. Jacob, si tu veux, je peux arranger ça. Viens avec moi

Jacob, suivit Esmée, sans un mot.

- Ah Tina, là, je t'adore!!! T'es vraiment trop géniale. me dit Emmett en riant

- Heureuse de le savoir...

Je me tournais vers Carlisle

- Désolée, j'ai pas pu me retenir... Il va sûrement pas trop m'apprécier mais là c'était trop drôle. lui dis-je d'un air coupable

- Ce n'est rien! Je dirais même que cela donne une leçon à Jacob. Il laisse Nessie faire tout ce qu'elle veut. Et tu as raison c'est trop drôle... me dit-il l'œil brillant

- Bon, Tina, faut que tu te changes! Ensuite tu verras Renesmée. me dit Alice avec un clin d'œil

- Allons-y...

Nous fûmes très vite dans son dressing.

Je pensais qu'en 5 minutes, je me serais changée mais Alice était pire qu'une vendeuse! Elle voulait que j'essaie des tas de tenues (_Vu les têtes de Rose et Bella tantôt, j'aurais du m'en douter..._)

- Bon, Alice, ça va là, je pense que c'est bien.

J'avais un legging noir et un top/robe framboise.

- Attends! Et les chaussures? Si tu essayais ces Jimmy Choo? Me dit-elle sans se désarçonner

Elle me tendit la paire*. Au minimum 8cm de talon, très jolies. Alice savait y faire (c'était la même couleur que la robe). _Magnifique!_

Je les mis, même pas mal aux pieds

- Voilà, je suis prête!

- Non, reste les bijoux et le maquillage

- C'est bon Alice, je vais pas voir Barack Obama...

- Oui mais bon! Il faut être bien habillé et maquillée en toute circonstance. J'ai un super collier, faut juste que je le retrouve!!! me dit-elle avec légèreté

Elle me tournait le dos... C'était très tentant.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte, en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Quand je fus dans le couloir, j'accélérais le pas.

J'entendais au loin, le babillage d'Alice. _Vite, sinon elle va voir que je suis partie._

Je dévalais les escaliers tant bien que mal avec mes JimmyChoo-Tropbelles-Et-Tropclasses

Et je partis dans le salon.

- Tu t'es échappée? me dit Emmett affalé sur le canapé.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça, Emmett. J'essayais d'être la plus naturelle possible

- Bah d'habitude, il faut au moins une heure à Alice pour préparer Rose...

- J'avoue... J'ai craqué!! J'adore les fringues et tout, mais là, je suis gavée. Elle m'a fait essayer 12 tenues! 12!!! Sur la fin c'était un calvaire, j'en peux plus!

Jasper et Edward me regardèrent en souriant

- Je compatis. me dit Jasper

-Tu veux voir Renesmée, maintenant? me demanda Edward

- Ca me ferait très plaisir...

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine. A l'entrée, je me figeais

Rose se trouvait près du plan de travail, en admiration devant une toute jolie petit fille. Rousse avec de jolies boucles. Elle avait l'apparence d'une petite fille de 6-7ans environ. La petite tourna son magnifique regard émeraude vers moi.

- Nessie, je te présente Tina. Tu sais, je t'en ai parlé. dit Edward

- Bonjour, Nessie, je suis très contente de faire ta connaissance.

- **Moi aussi, je suis enchantée****

J'étais ébahie

- Nessie apprend le Français depuis quelques temps. Et je pense qu'elle se débrouille pas trop mal. me dit Edward

- **Très bien Nessie! **Elle n'a pratiquement pas d'accent. Qui lui apprend? demandais-je

- Bella et moi mais mon français est un peu rouillé... J'ai vécu en France pendant les années 50'. Je dois avoir des expressions un peu dépassées. me dit-il gêné

- Je suis sûre que Nessie sera bientôt bilingue

- Bah, tu pourrais lui apprendre, peut-être? proposa Rosalie

- Euh, si Edward et Bella sont d'accord, pourquoi pas...

- Bien sûr! On serait très contents. Nessie, tu aimerais que Tina soit ton professeur? Le Français est sa langue maternelle

- Oh oui, j'aimerais bien! On commence quand? dit-elle avec entrain

- Quand tu le souhaites... **Mademoiselle** lui répondis-je

- **Maintenant? **me demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoirs

- **Si tu veux. Connais-tu des mots pour la nourriture?**

- Quelques-uns... **Eau, chocolat, viande, légumes, fruits.** énuméra-t-elle

- C'est un bon début... Sais-tu dire ce que tu manges?

- Euh... **De la viande crue... et des légumes.** me répondit-elle

- **De la viande ****saignante****. Pas crue **lui dis-je en souriant. **Avec des petits pois et de la purée**

- **des petites pois et de la purée. **répéta-t-elle

- **Attention: pas ****petites**** pois mais petits pois. **On accorde pas

Nessie me fit un grand sourire. Je sentais, que j'allais adorer lui donner cours

- Tina, Tina! Enfin, je te retrouve! Tu es partie avant que je te maquille. Alice était fâchée

- Excuse-moi Alice, j'avais très envie de faire la connaissance de Nessie. lui dis-je en m'excusant

- Oh Tante Alice, ne soit pas fâchée contre Tina! S'il te plaît! Elle m'apprend le Français. **J'adore!!! **dit Nessie en prenant ma défense

- **Merci, Nessie. Tu es très douée. **lui dis-je avec un clin d'oeil

- D'accord, tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser... Même si je comprends rien à ce que vous dites. dit calmement Alice

A ce moment une tornade, arriva dans la cuisine: Jacob (têtre rasée)

- Vous allez pas bien, les sangsues? Vous laissez cette nouvelle, approcher Nessie? Et si elle la mordait. Il était très en colère

- Je sais me contrôler, Jacob (_aussi con que dans les bouquins, celui-là***_)

Edward me sourit et se tourna vers Jacob

- Jake, du calme. Je sais que Tina peux se contrôler. Elle est aussi forte que Bella. Ne t'inquiète pas. lui dit-il calmement

- Nan, mais tu rigoles. Il vaut mieux qu'elle ne s'approche quand même pas de trop de Nessie

- Jacob! Arrête! Elle est très gentille avec moi! Et puis, elle va me donner des cours... Nessie avait pris la parole, mais Jake la coupa

- Ah non, pas question! Je ne veux pas qu'elle donne des cours à Nessie! Et puis des cours de quoi?

- **Je vais lui apprendre le Français comme ça on pourra se foutre de ta gueule sans que tu comprennes...**

Il me regarda avec un air d'ahuri.

- Tu te fiche de moi dans ta putain de langue que je comprends pas! me cracha-t-il

- Enfin, Jake pour qui tu me prends! Je te disais juste que j'allais lui apprendre le Français et qu'elle serait très bientôt une parfaite bilingue... minaudais-je

Je me fichais bien de lui! Mais il l'avait mérité! Comme si lui était moins dangereux que moi! Il pouvait se transformer à tout moment et la blesser...

_Loser_

- Edward... commença-t-il

- Arrête tout de suite, Jake! Edward t'a dit qu'on avait confiance en elle. Bella venait d'arriver

- J'espère que vous ne le regretterez pas... dit-il tout bas

- Quand Renesmée est née, j'étais dans le même cas que Tina et est-ce que j'ai une seule fois attaquée ma fille? lui dit-elle fermement

- Jamais. répondit-il penaud

- Bien le débat est clos, alors. dit Edward

Jacob me regarda un instant et reporta son attention sur Nessie

- Beurk, mais tu manges quoi là?

- une côtelette... commença Nessie

- Beurk des petits pois! Jake va te faire sa spécialité... Steak-frites. Bien meilleur!

- Clébard... Rosalie se faisait menaçante

- Laisse, Rose, si Nessie veut manger ça. dit Bella

Jacob était triomphant. Il commença à s'activer dans la cuisine. Il cuisait le steak en appuyant dessus comme un malade (_bien pour faire une semelle_)

Edward vola à mon secours

- Jacob, tu crois que tu dois appuyer autant sur la viande, elle va être un peu dure...

- Ouais t'as peut-être raison...

Il commença à faire les frites. 3 minutes plus tard, il remplaça l'assiette de Nessie.

- tu veux du ketchup, ma chérie? demanda-t-il gentiment à Nessie

- Si tu veux bien. répondit-elle

Nessie semblait résignée. Elle commença à couper sa viande. Elle avait difficile (_trop cuite, m'en doutais_). Elle porta le morceau à sa bouche et commença à mâcher.

- Alors, tu aimes?

- Clébard, on parle la bouche pleine. dit Rosalie

Nessie en déglutissant difficilement: Très bon!

Elle dirigea sa fourchette vers les frites mais elle stoppa son geste. Jake le remarqua.

- Les frites ne te semblent pas bonnes? demanda-t-il

- Euh, non, c'est pas ça. dit-elle faiblement

- T'as vu ce que tu as fait? Ca a l'air dégueulasse! C'est hyper gras et tout mou. dit vivement Rosalie

- Oh ça va la sangsue! Ta bouffe est pire que la mienne. riposta-il

- Oui, mais je le sais, je fais pas comme si j'étais un grand chef, moi... lui dit-elle avec un sourire narquois

En plus les frites, c'est belge, Tina, dois savoir si c'est des frites « potables »

_Merde! Merci Rose de me jeter dans la fosse au lions..._

- Ca va, elle m'aime pas, donc elle va m'enfoncer. dit Jake en me regardant méchamment

- Jacob, je sais faire la part des choses... Mais là, désolée, mais tes frites c'est une cata. Normal vu la cuisson.

- Mais tu me racontes quoi là?

- Calme, Jake, Tina t'explique. Edward essayait de calmer le jeu

- Si tu veux, je te montre comment faire... lui proposais-je

- D'accord! Je suis sûre que Nessie préférera les miennes. dit-il avec un air de défi...

Je me dirigeais vers le congélateur pour sortir les frites (_du surgelé, bof, mais bon on va s'en contenter_)

J'allumais en suite la friteuse électrique et la fis préchauffer.

- Nessie, tu connais d'autres recettes belges? lui dis-je en souriant

- Euh, je sais pas? Les pralines...

je souris

- Oui, les pralines c'est une invention belge et le Chocolat belge est le meilleur...

- Ca reste à prouver... dit Jake

- Ah oui? Tu crois? lui dis-je en souriant

La friteuse était arrivée à bonne température. Je mis les frites dans le panier et les plongeaient dans l'huile

- Nessie, connais-tu les boulettes-frites-sauce tomate?

- Nan! Ça a l'air bon!!!

- C'est délicieux, je t'en ferais une fois, si tu veux.

J'ouvris la friteuse, et relevais le panier.

- Tout le secret pour faire de bonnes frites, c'est de les passer dans l'huile 2 fois... expliquais-je

- Ouais, c'est ça! Elles vont être trop dures, tes frites. ricana Jacob

- Tu verras! Là, il faut attendre un peu, avant de les remettre dans l'huile.

Jake me toisa. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux. Je savais ce qu'il voulait faire, me faire baisser le regard. (_Perdu d'avance, mon coco_)

Je soutenais son regard, tout en remettant les frites dans l'huile. Il baissa finalement les yeux et fit mine de s'intéresser à la cuisson.

Je regardais par le petit hublot et constatais que les frites étaient prêtes. Je les sortis, les égouttais sur du papier absorbant et les apportaient à Nessie

- Voilà, Nessie, **tu es servie**

- Ouaw, elles sont bien dorées. dit-elle

Elle porta une frite à ses lèvres...

- mmmmmmmmmh, elles sont croquantes à l'extérieur et fondantes à l'intérieur... trop bonnes. s'exclama-t-elle

- Bon, ben t'as fait de meilleures frites que moi. dit Jacob tout triste

- Jake, je viens d'une famille, où les frites c'est sacré... Mais maintenant, tu sais comment faire

Il hocha juste de la tête. Je vis Bella, Edward, Alice et Rose entrain de sourire. C'était pas gagné avec Jacob...

Mais je me délectais de voir Nessie engloutir ses frites...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Pour voir la paire, allez vous mon profil ;)

C'est mon rêve d'avoir en ma possession une paire de Jimmy Choo (enfin, vu le prix, c'est pas encore pour demain...)

** les phrases en français seront en gras. L'anglais en normal

*** Désolée, je ne veux pas offenser les fans de Jake, mais je suis de la Team Edward. ;) Mais vous inquiétez pas je déteste pas Jacob. Tina va apprendre à l'apprécier...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Je sais ce que vous vous dites! T'as pas les chevilles qui enflent? ;)

Pour une fois que l'on peut montrer les qualités des belges, éh ben, je m'en prive pas, na!

Sinon, n'oubliez pas la review... ;)

Et je vous préviens déjà, le prochain chapitre va révéler des infos sur les Cullen mais ca va aussi « pleurer dans les chaumières » comme on dit...


	7. Chapitre 7: Explications

**Hello, hello**

**Une fois n'est pas coutume, je vous adresse un petit message avant le chapitre.... ^_^**

**Tout d'abord, merci à toutes pour vos reviews, ça fait très plaisir!!!! J'essaie de répondre à tout le monde (bon pour les anonymes, c'est pas possible, mais merci à vous aussi)**

**Ca donne envie de continuer. Je voulais juste dire que mon histoire sur les Cullen, n'est pas la même que celle de SM. J'essaie de garder l'esprit original de l'histoire mais il y aura pas mal de différences. C'est le but de cette histoire. Donc, comme me l'a fait remarqué Alba Cullen-Granger, Nessie a des yeux noisettes dans l'histoire de SM mais dans la mienne, ils sont verts... C'est pas une grande différence et ça n'apporte pas grand chose à mon histoire mais bon... ;)**

**Le chapitre est un peu long comme le 6... Mais je vous conseille de bien le lire car il y a des infos importantes pour la suite... **

**N'oubliez pas la review ^_^**

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_**Chapitre 7: Explications**_

Depuis ma « rencontre » avec Jacob, il s'était écoulé 2 jours. Très longs... Le sommeil me manquait. Ma condition de vampire me montrait comme cela pouvait être lassant de ne pas dormir. Il fallait se trouver des passe-temps pour la journée et la nuit.

J'avais déjà fait du shopping en ligne avec Alice. C'est dingue, comme on avait les mêmes goûts!

Elle m'avait aménagé une chambre digne d'une première dame des Etats-Unis (chambre immense, une salle de bains où il fallait presque un plan pour ne pas se perdre et un dressing). Elle se trouve dans l'aile Est de la villa. Par rapport aux livres, la villa était encore plus grande, on pourrait même la qualifier de manoir ou château.

Carlisle, Edward et Bella, passaient leur temps à lire les bouquins. Ils voulaient voir si toute leur histoire y était relatée.

J'étais pour le moment entrain de choisir avec Alice et Rose, de nouveaux vêtements pour Renesmée. Elle grandissait vite mais pas à la même vitesse que dans Rélévation. Bella m'avait expliqué que depuis quelques mois, la croissance de Nessie avait ralenti. Carlisle ne savait pas pourquoi mais cela ne semblait pas affecter sa santé. Elle était en pleine forme.

J'étais entrain de peser le pour et le contre pour une tenue qu'adorait Alice mais qui me semblait un peu ridicule quand Edward m'interrompit.

- Tina, on a terminé les livres. On peut en discuter?

- Bien sûr Edward, je te suis. lui répondis-je

Nous allâmes dans la cuisine. Carlisle et Bella nous attendaient déjà.

- Eh bien, Tina, on a lu attentivement les 4 livres et on est soulagés de voir que toute notre vie d'y apparaît pas... commença Carlisle

- Je comprends. Ca ne doit pas être facile de voir sa vie étalée d'une telle façon. En même temps vous n'êtes pas obligés de tout me raconter. lui répondis-je

- Tina, cela ne nous dérange pas du tout, au contraire. C'est grâce à toi, qu'on a appris l'existence de ces livres. me dit-il gentiment

- On est tous d'accord, là dessus. dit Bella

- Bien, alors je vous écoute.

- Le début de l'histoire est plus ou moins similaire. commença Edward. Sauf, la révélation de mon « état » à Bella. Elle s'en doutait à Port Angeles, vu les révélations de Jacob... Mais elle ne m'en a pas parlé de suite. Le lendemain, il faisait encore grand soleil et je n'ai pu aller au Lycée. Bella m'a appelé, elle voulait que l'on se rencontre le soir même. Je savais qu'elle avait tout compris. Je lui ai donc donné rendez-vous dans le gymnase. Je pensais que l'endroit, en pleine nuit, serait terrifiant et que cela m'aiderais à m'éloigner d'elle...

- Peine perdue. dit en riant Bella

- En effet. lui répondit-il les yeux plein de tendresse

- Et le reste du premier tome? demandais-je

- Très similaire, à part pour James. dit Carlisle. Quand il est arrivé à Forks, je l'ai tout de suite reconnu. Je l'avais rencontré chez les Volturi lors de mon escapade chez eux. Il « travaillait » pour eux, en quelque sorte. C'était déjà un traqueur à l'époque. Je suppose qu'il en a eu assez d'être avec eux et il a repris sa liberté. Sa compagne était bien Victoria. Laurent était dans sa bande tout comme Julie, la soeur de Victoria. Malheureusement, nous avons tué James et Julie à Phoenix. Laurent, lui est maintenant chez nos amis de Dénali

- Laurent est toujours « vivant »? Il n'a pas essayé de tuer Bella? demandais-je

- Non, pas du tout. Il est bien venu me voir après le départ de toute la famille, suite à l'incident de mon anniversaire. Mais il ne me voulait aucun mal. Jake a failli le tuer mais j'ai pu le raisonner. me répondit Bella

- Mais il n'était pas en colère pour la mort de Julie? Comme l'était Victoria pour James?

- Non, car il avait compris depuis longtemps que Julie ne l'aimait pas. Elle aimait James et c'est pour ça qu'elle l'avait suivi à Phoenix. me dit Edward

- Et ta rencontre avec les Volturi, Bella, après avoir sauvé Edward?

- Ca c'est passé presque comme dans le bouquins, il n'y a que des petits détails qui changent. Edward a été torturé par Jane mais Alice aussi. Ca été horrible. Aro a aussi exigé que je sois transformée au plus vite.

- Et en ce qui concerne l'attaque de Victoria et des nouveaux-nés, c'est presque la même histoire... dit Carlisle. Enfin, ça on en discutera après.

- Et votre mariage?

- Vu l'insistance d'Aro, nous nous sommes mariés assez vite, peu de temps après notre retour. dit Edward. Et on a affronté les foudres de Charlie et Jacob. Bella est tombée enceinte de Nessie et le reste tu connais.

- Donc, vous n'avez pas finis votre Terminale?

- Non, malheureusement. Je l'ai suivie par correspondance après ma transformation. me dit Bella

- Et Irina, elle vous a dénoncé aux Volturi?

- Non, pas du tout. me dit Carlisle. Nous avons pris l'initiative de prévenir les Volturi après qu'Alice et Jasper aient retrouvés quelques hybrides. Mais il y a quand même eu une grande bataille, comme dans le livre.

- Nahuel existe alors?

- Oui, il existe, et il est tombé fou amoureux de Renesmée dès le premier regard. me dit fièrement Edward

On voyait bien qu'Edward aimait cette future rivalité entre Nahuel et Jacob...

- Il y donc quelques différences significatives avec les bouquins. dis-je

- Oui, en effet. Et il y en a d'autres plus minimes mais on t'a expliqué les plus marquantes. me répondit Carlisle

- Euh, et l'attaque de Victoria? Que deviez-vous me dire plus tard? demandais-je

- Nous avons tué l'armée de nouveaux-nés et Victoria. me dit Carlisle. Malheureusement, elle a eu le temps... Je voyais, que Carlisle pesait ses mots et qu'il était triste.

Un garçon se baladait dans la forêt, nous avions pourtant avec les Quileutes vérifié les alentours. Elle l'a senti et l'a traqué. Nous n'avons pu rien faire. Elle l'a transformé devant nous. Ensuite, on a pu la maîtriser et la tuer.

- Oh! Elle a donc pu faire une victime de plus. dis-je tristement

Et qu'est devenu ce garçon?

- Nous nous sommes occupés de lui. me répondit Carlisle. Il s'appelle Derek. Il fait partie de la famille

J'étais très étonnée car depuis mon arrivée, je ne l'avais jamais vu. Carlisle vit mon étonnement

- Il ne vit pas en permanence avec nous. Il est comme on dirait, un aventurier. Mais il revient très souvent nous voir.

- Bien, j'espère un jour le rencontrer.

- Bon, Tina, je pense que l'on t'a tout dit. On pourra encore discuter de tout ça plus tard. On va aller retrouver Renesmée. me dit Edward

- Ok et encore merci pour toutes ces explications.

- De rien. me répondit Bella

Ils partirent. Je restais là, dans la cuisine, je « digérais » toutes ces informations. Je n'avais pas remarqué que Carlisle était toujours là.

- Tina, avec Esmée nous voudrions te parler. me dit-il

- Oui bien sûr, aucun souci.

Avec son ouïe vampirique, Esmée était déjà là. Elle se plaça à côté de Carlisle

- Tu sais, Tina, que nous sommes très heureux de t'avoir parmi nous. commença. Esmée

- Oui merci Esmée, c'est d'ailleurs très gentil à vous tous de m'avoir accueillie. murmurais-je

- Tina, c'est tout à fait normal. me répondit-elle

- Ce que nous voulons de dire Tina, c'est que tu peux rester ici, autant de temps que tu le désires. continua Carlisle

- Merci, j'apprécie beaucoup, mais je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

- En fait, ce que nous essayons de te dire, c'est que nous aimerions que tu restes avec nous, vraiment. me dit-il

Je n'arrivais pas à parler. Je n'osais croire à ce que Carlisle venait de me dire.

- Tina, tu voudrais devenir un membre de cette famille? me demanda doucement Esmée

- J'en serais très flattée...

- Veux-tu devenir notre fille adoptive? me demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir

- Mais, mais... Je ne... Pourquoi voudriez vous un autre enfant adoptif?

- Tina, enfin! Tout le monde t'apprécie. Tu es déjà un membre de notre famille. Nous savons que notre demande est précipitée. Ca ne fait que quelques jours que tu es avec nous mais nous serions très contents de t'avoir comme fille. me dit Carlisle

- Je serais très contente de rentrer dans une telle famille...

- Oh, Tina! Je suis tellement contente. me dit Esmée. Alors c'est oui?

- Oui

Esmée m'enlaça et m'embrassa. Carlisle fit de même. Je ne pouvais définir ce que je ressentais. J'avais toujours eu une relation fusionnelle avec ma mère et depuis ma transformation, je ressentais un vide. Même si ce vide, ne pourrait jamais totalement être comblé, je savais que faire partie de la famille Cullen, ne pourrait être qu'un bien pour moi.

- Et tu sais Tina, comme chaque membre de cette famille, nous serons là pour toi, dès que tu en auras besoin. Mais tu seras toujours libre de tes choix. me dit affectueusement Carlisle

- Je sais, Carlisle

D'un coup, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et Emmett apparut dans la pièce

- Alors ça y est? On a une nouvelle sœur ou pas? dit-il en me regardant

- Je pense que l'on peut dire ça. lui répondis-je

Il me pris dans ses bras et me fit tournoyer dans les airs.

- Bienvenue sœurette! me dit-il en riant. En plus Tina Cullen ça en jette.

- Oui merci Emmett. Euh, tu peux me déposer par terre maintenant?

- Mais oui!

Revenue sur la terre ferme, je vis que l'ensemble des Cullen étaient présents. Je n'eus pas le temps d'en voir plus, Alice se précipitait déjà sur moi

- Oh, je suis tellement contente, Tina! Tu peux pas savoir!!!! me dit-elle toute excitée

- Moi aussi je suis contente Alice.

- Contente de t'avoir parmi nous. me dit doucement Jasper

- Nous aussi, nous sommes très contents. me dit Edward en tenant Nessie devant lui

- Oui!!!! J'ai une nouvelle tante. dit-elle en s'élança vers moi

- Je suis aussi contente, Nessie. lui dis-je tout en la prenant dans mes bras

- Nessie ne va plus te lâcher. me dit en riant Bella

Ces effusions me mettaient du baume au cœur. Je remarquais tout de même, l'absence de Rosalie. Je pensais, depuis l'histoire avec Jacob, que nous nous étions rapprochées. J'avais tort.

Après toutes ces « embrassades », je montais dans ma chambre. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise d'y trouver Rosalie.

- Rose, mais que fais-tu là?

- Ah, tu sais, les effusions c'est pas trop mon truc. me répondit-elle

- Oh...

- Mais j'avais envie de féliciter ma nouvelle sœur...

- Ah oui?

- Bien sûr! Je suis quelqu'un qui n'aime pas trop montrer ses sentiments mais j'en ai. me dit-elle

- Oui, je sais. J'avoue avoir été déçue de ne pas te voir tout à l'heure. lui dis-je tristement

Rose s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras

- Oh Tina, ne crois pas que je ne t'apprécies pas! Je peux même dire que je t'adore. Tu le crois ou non, mais je pense qu'on a beaucoup en commun. Bien plus qu'il n'y paraît.

- Je suis contente que tu dises ça. J'avais peur que tu me reproches ma relation avec Nessie ou Alice...

- Mais que vas-tu chercher! Bien sûr que non! Je t'ai appréciée dès le début. Tu as un humour... disons mordant. J'adore!

- Merci.

- Et tu sais ce que j'ai le plus apprécié? Lorsque tu as expliqué nos dons. Tu n'as pas parlé de ma beauté mais bien de ma combativité. Et ça j'ai réellement apprécié. Rose me semblait émue

- Tu es splendide Rose mais pour moi, c'est pas ça qui apparaît en premier. Je le pensais déjà en lisant les bouquins.

- Tu peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir. Tout le monde, ne me voit que pour ma beauté, mais je ne suis pas que ça.

- Je le sais Rose. Et tu as aussi vécu des choses difficiles qui t'ont obligée à te forger une carapace.

- Tu vois, on a bien plus en commun qu'il n'y paraît. Tu n'es là que depuis quelques jours et j'ai l'impression que tu me connais depuis des années. Et ça n'a rien avoir avec les bouquins, j'en suis sûre.

- En lisant les bouquins, comme beaucoup, je voulais m'identifier à Bella. Mais j'ai vite su, que c'était à Rosalie que je ressemblais le plus. Pas pour la beauté, ça c'est sûr. Mais que l'on soit beau, moche, riche, pauvre ou n'importe, on vit tous des choses difficiles. Certains plus que d'autres...

- Ah Tina, je me doutais que toi aussi, tu avais vécu des moments difficiles. me dit-elle doucement

- Oh, rien d'aussi terrible que toi. Des brimades à l'école mais ça m'a forgé le caractère et m'a appris que l'on ne doit jamais faire trop confiance. Murmurais-je

Rien que de le dire et je sentais le malaise me reprendre comme à chaque fois.

- Tu verras, ici, on peut être soi-même.

- Oui, je pense qu'ici on est très bien!

- Je voulais t'offrir quelque chose... me dit-elle en me tendant un paquet cadeau

- Oh, mais tu n'aurais pas du. balbutiais-je

- Ca me fait plaisir. Va-y ouvre le...

Je pris le paquet et l'ouvris avec précaution. Je soulevais le couvercle doucement et ce que je vis me cloua sur place.

Dans la boite, reposait, une très jolie boite en bois sculpté. Je la sortis délicatement et ouvris le couvercle. La boite était tapissée de velours couleur taupe. Une boite à bijoux.

- Ouaw, Rosalie, elle est splendide. Mais je ne peux l'accepter. Elle doit valoir une fortune

- C'est la boite à bijoux que ma mère m'avait offert pour mes 15 ans. Et je veux te l'offrir. Tu ne peux pas refuser. Elle symbolise beaucoup. Tu pourras y déposer ce que tu veux. me répondit-elle

Je savais que cette dernière phrase était à double sens. Rose m'avait ouvert son cœur, j'en étais vraiment touchée

- Merci Rosalie, j'y ferais très attention. C'est un superbe cadeau et je sais ce que ça représente pour toi. Lui dis-je en l'enlaçant

Rose voulait me montrer que l'on devait ressortir plus fort des épreuves que l'on traversait. Et c'est ce que j'allais faire...


	8. Chapitre 8: Petite complication

**Hello!**

**Un petit mot pour vous dire: MERCI!!! Merci pour vos reviews. Ca donne envie de continuer. Bon aller je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre très long... (me suis lâchée) et je sais très bien ce que vous aller dire à la fin: SADIQUE! Que cela ne vous empêche pas de laisser une petite review ;)**

**Aller bonne lecture...**

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_**Chapitre 8: Petite complication**_

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine que j'étais chez les Cullen. Ma nouvelle famille. C'était assez étrange de se dire que maintenant, je faisais partie de cette famille. Malgré cela, secrètement, j'avais espéré, me réveiller, dans mon lit. Mais chaque jour qui passait m'enlevait un peu plus mes illusions... J'avais même essayé de me pincer plusieurs fois, sans résultat... J'étais toujours un vampire...

Les Cullen étaient adorables avec moi et j'essayais d'être la plus joyeuse possible pour qu'ils ne voient pas mon malaise. Je n'avais pas envie de les blesser. Il fallait que je fasse attention à mes pensées. Ca ne marchait pas toujours, malheureusement. Je me souvenais d'hier soir, quand Edward est venu me parler...

**Flashback**

J'étais assise près de la grande baie vitrée, celle qui donnait directement sur la forêt. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais elle m'attirait... J'étais perdue dans mes éternelles pensées « Pourquoi je suis là? »

- Hum, Tina? Edward essayait d'attirer mon attention

Je me doutais bien qu'il viendrait me parler, vu ce qui s'était passé durant l'après-midi

- Oui, Edward... Ca va?

- Justement, je me posais la même question à ton sujet. débuta-t-il

- Je vais bien Edward. Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure.

- Je comprend, Tina, c'est normal que tu regrette ta vie passée. me dit-il doucement

- Oui, mais, vous êtes si gentils avec moi, je ne devrais pas avoir de telles pensées...

- Ah non? Bien sûr que si! Tu as le droit d'avoir les pensées que tu veux! Je sais que c'est un problème quand on vit avec quelqu'un comme moi...

- Edward, je m'en veux. Car même si tu ne pouvais pas « entendre », je ne devrais avoir ces pensées.

- Tina, ce que je vais dire va sembler bizarre mais c'est « humain ». dit-il en souriant

je ris

- J'ai tellement de questions sans réponse, c'est tellement frustrant.

- Je le comprends très bien! Ca doit être difficile et c'est pour ça que je te demande d'arrêter de cacher tes pensées. Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire. Ici, tout le monde se doute que tu ne vis pas toujours bien cette transformation. m'expliqua-t-il

- Merci Edward, c'est très gentil. Je vais essayer... Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'un jour, je saurais ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Je l'espère aussi Tina. Et n'oublie pas, tu peux compter sur nous, tu fais partie de la famille à présent, petite soeur. me dit-il en souriant

**Fin flashback**

- **Tatie, Tatie? **Tu rêves??? Nessie essayait d'attirer mon attention

J'avais laissé mes pensées vagabonder mais j'étais en plein cours avec elle. C'était un vrai bonheur de lui donner cours. Elle était si gentille et apprenait si vite.

- Excuse-moi, **ma chérie**.

Elle me fit un grand sourire. Vraiment, cette petite était une crème. Ces cours me donnaient du baume au coeur, il n'y avait qu'une ombre au tableau...

- Les vampires, ça ne rêvent pas. Ca hantent les cauchemars...

_Une ombre? Plutôt une tâche récalcitrante... Jacob_

- Toujours aussi agréable **mon cher...**

- Tu crois pas que le cours est fini? Tes pupilles sont assez sombres il me semble... me dit-il l'air narquois

- T'es gonflant. Je me suis nourrie juste avant le début du cours. Je gère. lui dis-je avec humeur

Même si le sang de Renesmée ne m'attirait pas du tout, je faisais extrêmement attention quand je lui donnais cours. Je me nourrissais plus que ce que j'avais besoin. Mais cela ne suffisait pas à Jacob qui assistait à tous nos cours et qui était un véritable emmerdeur.

- T'irais pas faire un truc qui te plaît? Aller chez le coiffeur par exemple?

- Ahah, je me marre, sangsue! T'as un humour désopilant. me répondit-il

Le pire, c'est qu'il en aurait bien besoin, car grâce à sa condition de modificateur, ses cheveux avaient déjà beaucoup repoussés depuis l'aventure artistique que lui avait fait subir Nessie...

- Bon, tu lâches Nessie? Je voudrais l'emmener à la Push, pour voir Leah et Seth...

- Nessie, si tu veux, on fini plus tôt et on continuera le cours demain...

- D'accord, mais je serais là pour le dîner, hein. T'as promis de me faire des boulettes... me dit-elle suppliante

- Pas de souci, **ma chérie. **Une promesse est une promesse. lui répondis-je en souriant

Après l'épisode des « frites », Rose et Alice avaient insisté pour que je m'occupe des repas de Nessie et qu'accessoirement je leur apprenne la cuisine (Et là, c'était pas gagné, la plupart des trucs qu'elles faisaient étaient tout simplement dégueulasses).

- Aller, va-y! On se voit ce soir.

Jacob se dépêcha d'emmener Nessie. _On sait jamais, que je change d'avis... Et que prenne Nessie comme casse-croute. Quelle plaie ce clebs..._

Je pris un magazine sur la table basse. Je le feuilletais distraitement. Je sentais que j'allais m'ennuyer... Carlisle était à l'hôpital, Esmée était partie avec lui pour aller rendre visite à des patients. Emmett, Jasper et Edward étaient partis à Port Angeles pour essayer de nouveaux jeux vidéos. Bella était partie voir son père.

- Tina, hello! me dit Alice

- Ah tiens, Alice, tu tombes bien... Mon cours avec Nessie a été écourté donc si tu veux, je peux t'aider à faire l'inventaire de ton dressing. lui proposais-je

- J'ai terminé! Je vais faire un saut à Port Angeles pour faire les magasins, il nous manque quelques petites choses.

- Oh... J'étais déçue qu'elle ait déjà terminé car bien sûr, il était exclu que j'aille à Port Angeles

Rosalie arriva dans le salon

- Et il nous manque quoi? demanda-t-elle soupçonneuse à Alice

- Oh pas grand chose, des babioles. Vous inquiétez pas, je vous demande pas de venir avec moi... De toute façon, je vais retrouver les garçons, ils porteront les paquets. Aller j'y vais!

Et en une seconde, elle était partie. J'avais l'impression qu'elle nous cachait quelque chose...

- Bon, il ne reste que nous... me dit Rose

- Oui. lui dis-je dans un soupir

- Tu t'ennuies un peu?

- Jake voulait absolument emmener Nessie à la réserve, donc j'ai cédé. Je pensais aider Alice mais comme elle va à Port Angeles...

- Tu verras, tu pourras bientôt y aller. Tu as vu comment tu te débrouille bien dans Forks. me répondit-elle

J'avais été quelques fois au supermarché pour faire les courses de Nessie. Comme je m'occupais de lui faire la cuisine, je préférais aller chercher ce qui me fallait vu ce que m'avait ramené Emmett et Edward plusieurs fois (ils ne regardaient pas les dates de péremption et ils prennaient toujours tout en trop grande quantité).

Et je n'avais tué personne. Mais bon, c'était un tout petit supermarché, une grande ville c'était différent et je ne me sentais pas prête

- Exagère pas trop, Rose. Justement, me faudrait 2-3 trucs. Tu m'accompagnes?

- D'accord, mais on va chasser avant. me dit-elle

- J'ai pas très soif (_pffffffff chasser, ça m'emballait toujours pas_)

- Tu sais qu'il faut pas tenter le diable... Aller viens! On va s'amuser et puis on pourra parler. me dit-elle

- Bon d'accord, allons chasser!

Chasser avec Rose allait être une première car même si on était devenues complices, nous n'allions jamais chasser ensemble. J'y allais souvent avec Alice, Esmée ou Carlisle. Et Rosalie préférait chasser avec Emmett.

_Bah, ce serait comme avec les autres!_

Nous nous enfoncions dans la forêt. Comme c'était elle qui avait initié cette « balade », j'attendais qu'elle entame la conversation

- Alors dis-moi... commença-elle

- Ca va, Rose lui dis-je la coupant (marre qu'on me demande toutes les 5 minutes si ça allait)

- Pardon, je voulais pas t'ennuyer.

- Non, c'est pas ça mais je vais bien, promis, pas besoin de tout le temps de me le demander.

- Ok, mais ce que je voulais savoir c'est comment tu gères tout ça...

- oh, ça... Eh bien, comme je peux. J'avoue être totalement larguée. Je comprends pas pourquoi on m'a transformée. Et surtout, où est mon « créateur »?

- Oui, c'est déroutant, tu as raison. Moi non plus je ne comprends pas. me dit-elle calmement

- Pourquoi m'avoir laissée ici? Chez vous?

- Il doit nous connaître et il a du penser que tu serais bien ici. dit-elle

- Mais pourquoi me transformer et ensuite disparaître? Ca n'a pas de sens!

- C'est sûr. C'est très étrange comme situation

- Et Alice ne le voit pas dans ses visions! pffffff

- Enfin ça c'est plutôt normal, si Alice ne l'a jamais rencontré, elle ne le verra pas. Elle a besoin de connaître un minimum les gens. Elle n'avait pas prédit ton arrivée, non plus. m'expliqua-t-elle

- Oui, je sais que son don fonctionne comme ça, mais c'est frustrant, j'aurais bien voulu avoir des réponses.

- Je te comprends parfaitement. me répondit-elle

- Surtout, que j'ai pas l'impression qu'il va se montrer un jour, mon « créateur »

- Pas sûr, peut-être qu'il doit régler des choses avant de venir... me dit-elle

Je trouvais sa réponse bizarre...

- Rose, tu me racontes quoi là? Tu es au courant de quelque chose?

- Mais, non, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse... se défendit-elle

- J'espère pour toi, car j'aime pas que l'on me mente...

- Bon et si on chassais maintenant? proposa-t-elle

Je lui fis signe de la tête que j'étais d'accord.

Nos sens étaient en alerte. Je débusquais ma proie en premier, une biche (j'avais une préférence pour celles-çi, car c'était quand même moins gros qu'un puma. Oui, je suis une froussarde)

Je fus sur elle en moins d'une seconde, la mordis. En moins de 5 minutes sa carcasse gisait sur le sol.

- T'as fait d'énormes progrès dis donc! Me félicita Rose

- Merci. C'est vrai, je commence à bien me débrouiller.

Je n'avais aucune égratignure, ni tâche de sang. Mes vêtements étaient impeccables

- A mon tour! me lança gaiement Rosalie

Je la regardais, elle était si gracieuse quand elle courrait!

Elle détecta très vite un puma (moi aussi je l'avais senti). Elle s'avança lentement près de la bête, comme si elle voulait faire durer le plaisir. A ce moment, le puma se retourna et regarda Rosalie.

Elle le regardait aussi tout en avançant. Le puma était comme figé, il ne bougeait pas comme si il était subjugué par le « ballet » offert par Rose. Car réellement, on pourrait dire qu'elle nous exécutais un magnifique ballet.

Et d'un coup, elle bondit sur sa proie, se lança sur sa carotide. Je la voyais boire goulûment. C'était le moment que j'avais en horreur car on voyait la proie se débattre inutilement. Ce n'était pas un très beau spectacle à voir. Je me retournais et attendis. Après 5 minutes j'entendis la carcasse retomber sur le sol.

- T'es très gracieuse quand tu chasses lui dis-je en me retournant

- Merci, même si je préférerais être agressive...

- J'ai l'impression que tu subjugue ta proie. Ce puma n'a pas bougé d'un iota

- J'avoue que j'aime bien jouer avec ma beauté. Mais je préfère le faire avec les humains, c'est plus marrant me dit-elle en souriant

- Ca m'étonne pas.

Nous nous baladions dans la forêt. J'aimais beaucoup ça. Sans pouvoir me l'expliquer, cette forêt m'apaisait.

- Dis Rose, quand vais-je rencontrer Derek?

- Ouh là, la bonne question! Aucune idée... Tu sais avec Derek, on ne sait jamais. Il est du genre aventurier. Pas d'attache. « Je fais ce que je veux et quand je veux ». me dit-elle

- Oh. Donc, j'ai encore le temps...

- Eh bien, je sais que Carlisle l'a contacté par mail pour lui expliquer la situation. Mais on a pas encore eu de « signe de vie » me dit-elle gentiment

Nous arrivions à la grand route. Nous n'avions pas pris de voiture. Pas la peine. Pour le retour, on ferait la course... J'avais déjà battu Emmett 2 fois... Et une fois Edward...

Le supermarché fut vite à notre vue. Nous nous y engouffrâmes.

Bien sûr le magasinier se retourna sur nous, enfin sur Rosalie.

Je pris un panier pour faire un peu plus « humaine » et allais directement à la boucherie. Je passais ma commande.

- T'as besoin de quoi d'autre? me demanda Rosalie

- Un paquet de pâtes. Des pennes, s'il te plaît. Je te rejoints. lui dis-je

Le serveur me tendit le paquet et je partis prendre des boites de tomates concassées et m'affairais à retrouver Rose.

Elle était encore dans le rayon. Elle me tournait le dos.

- Rose, pas besoin de faire le pour et le contre de chaque marque...

Elle se retourna et je vis juste dernière elle, une autre silhouette: Emmett

- Emmett, dis-je surprise. Mais t'es pas à Port Angeles?

- On est déjà rentré! me dit-il en souriant

- Et tu fais quoi ici dans le supermarché? lui demandais-je soupçonneuse

- En revenant, Edward a entendu vos pensées. Et comme je voulais voir ma Rose, je lui ai dit de me déposer ici m'expliqua-t-il

Et sur ce fait, il enlaça Rosalie et l'embrassa.

- Tu m'as manqué mon ours lui dit-elle

- Bon, les amoureux, on a tout, donc on va payer et on rentre. J'étais un peu agacée car j'avais l'impression qu'Emmett n'était pas là par hasard.

Nous nous dirigâmes vers l'unique caisse. Je déposais mes achats et me dépêchais de régler (avec la carte de crédit qu'Esmée et Carlisle m'avaient obligée à accepter).

Je sortis du magasin et respirais une grande goulée d'air

- Eh, Tina, t'es pressée! On a bien le temps, non? me dit Emmett

- Tout l'éternité... marmonnais-je

- Oh, joue pas à la méchante. me répondit-il

- Ca, c'est mon rôle. dit en riant Rosalie

- Très amusant. dis-je en continuant de marcher

Nous arrivâmes à l'entrée de la forêt.

- Tu veux une revanche, Emmett?

- Bof, pas aujourd'hui. T'as pas envie de profiter de la forêt? me répondit-il

_Emmett qui refusait de faire la course? Il était tombé sur la tête?_

Je m'arrêtais net.

- Bon, vous aller me dire tout de suite ce que vous me cachez...

- Mais on te cache rien, Tina. me dit gentiment Rose

- Ah soeurette t'es parano!

- Ah oui? Ben ok. Donc, il ne se passe rien à la villa pour le moment? lui dis-je

- Peux rien promettre, moi! On sait jamais on va peut-être retouvrer Carlisle et Esmée en pleine action. me dit-il en souriant

Je ris

- Emmett! Rose le regardait sévèrement

- Oh ca va! Ca a déjà failli se produire, je te rappelle... Emmett était tout sourire

- Ben justement, j'ai pas envie que tu nous porte la poisse! lui dit-elle

- Vous rigolez, là? Vous avez déjà surpris Carlisle et Esmée en pleine action? demandais-je

- Non, pas vraiment, vu notre ouïe vampirique à tous, ils ont eu le temps de se rhabiller. dit Emmett hilare

- Bon, et si on rentrait? demanda Rose

Nous nous remîmes en route. Quand nous arrivâmes près de la villa, je sentis de l'effervescence.

- Alors c'est qui la parano? leur dis-je

Ils se regardèrent, ne sachant quoi dire. _Nom de dieu, je le savais!_

Je vis Edward sortir de la villa et s'avancer vers moi

- Tina, bonne chasse? me demanda-t-il gentiment

- Ca été... Bon il se passe quoi ici?

- Euh, en fait, on a de la visite. commença-t-il prudemment

- Ah et qui?

- mmmmh, Vaut mieux te le dire directement. C'est ton « créateur »

- Quoi? Il est ici?

Je me tournais vers Rosalie et Emmett

- C'est pour ça tout ce cirque?

Ils n'osèrent pas me regarder

- Tina, ils n'ont rien fait. Alice a eu une vision. Ton créateur voulait te voir mais d'abord discuter avec Carlisle. On a pensé qu'il valait mieux que le premier contact se passe au mieux. m'expliqua Edward un peu nerveux

- Bon on en discutera plus tard. Si on rentrait... proposais-je

- Ok! T'es sûre que ça va? me demanda Rose

- Parfaitement, j'attends ce moment depuis le début...

Je lançais le sac de course à Emmett et pris une grande respiration.

_Enfin, je vais savoir!!!_

Edward me précéda et tenait la porte d'entrée. Au moment, où je passais devant lui il me lança:

- Rien de téméraire, hein? On te surveille avec Alice...

- Je suis pas Bella. lui répondis-je sèchement

J'entrais dans le salon. Les Cullen étaient de dos, cachant mon « créateur »

Carlisle se retourna comme tous les autres.

- Ah, Tina te voilà. Je voudrais te présenter Thomas, ton créateur. Il est venu pour tout nous expliquer. me dit Carlisle

Je voyais bien que Carlisle n'était pas à l'aise. Je reportais mon attention sur Thomas.

Grand, plus d'1m80 à première vue, musclé, cheveux châtains clairs.

- Bonjour Tina, je suis désolé de t'avoir abandonnée comme ça... commença-t-il

Je le stoppais en levant ma main. Je ne voulais pas d'explications tout de suite. Je m'avançais vers lui. Et me plantais devant lui. Je lui souris. Et là, avant que personne ne puisse réagir, je lui balançais une claque magistrale.

Sa tête parti sur le côté gauche. Il restait calme, fit pivoter sa tête vers moi.

- Je pense l'avoir méritée. me dit-il

- Tu penses bien.

C'était les premières paroles que je décrochais depuis mon entrée dans le salon. Et là, très calmement, je me dirigeais vers la porte. Il fallait que je me calme avant de l'écouter...


	9. Chapitre 9: La confrontation

**Hello!**

**Chapitre pas facile à écrire... Il va y a voir des doutes, des déceptions... De la tristesse en somme. Et le prochain chapitre sera du même style. Pour celui-ci, on commence par un POV Edward et ensuite un POV Tina.**

**J'aimerais vraiment avoir vos feedbacks, car c'est ici que l'histoire prend son tournant, donc on oublie pas la review...**

**Bonne lecture...**

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

_**Chapitre 9: La confrontation**_

POV Edward

Je regardais Tina quitter le salon. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle avait agit comme ça, mais ce que je savais c'est qu'il fallait la laisser se calmer.

- Mais enfin, Edward! T'as pas entendu les pensées de Tina ou quoi? me dit avec humeur Rosalie

- Désolé, Rose. Tina est très forte pour cacher ses pensées depuis quelques temps. lui répondis-je

- Et toi, Alice, tu n'as rien vu? demanda Bella

- Non, rien du tout. Rusée la Tina. dit une Alice toute penaude

- Bon toute façon, on aurait pas pu l'empêcher. Nous sommes navrés, Thomas. dit Carlisle

- Ce n'est pas grave Carlisle. De toute façon, je le méritais. dit Thomas en haussant les épaules

Je reportais mon attention sur lui. Carlisle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de nous raconter leur discussion dans les détails. Il nous avait dressé les grandes lignes mais je sentais que ce Thomas, nous cachait certaines choses.

Ce qui était sûr, c'est que je ne voudrais pas être à sa place quand il s'expliquerait avec Tina...

- Bon, il faut que je lui parle... Je vais la retrouver. nous dit-il

- C'est peut-être pas le bon moment. dit vivement Rosalie

Rose considérait Tina comme sa petite sœur. Il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour qu'elles se lient toutes les deux. Je trouvais sa façon de la protéger très attendrissante.

- Ce ne sera jamais le bon moment. Mais il le faut. dit-il tout en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

Ses pensées étaient confuses. Il avait essayé de faire bonne bonne figure devant nous mais il ne savait pas comment il allait s'expliquer devant Tina...

~*~*~*~*~

POV Tina

Je m'étais enfoncée profondément dans la forêt. J'essayais de me calmer, en vain. Je l'entendis s'approcher. Je fis volte-face.

- Tu m'as donc reconnu. dit-il doucement

- Oui, parfaitement.

- Je ne savais pas si tu me reconnaîtrais. Carlisle m'a dit que tu n'as aucun souvenir de ta transformation...

- C'est vrai, je ne m'en souviens pas mais toi si. crachais-je

- Ecoute, je sais que tu m'en veux mais tu dois me laisser t'expliquer...

- Expliquer quoi? Que tu m'as menti? Que tu t'es amusé avec moi, Sven*? Mais c'est quoi, ton vrai prénom?

- Je m'appelle Thomas. Oui j'ai menti mais je ne me suis pas moqué de toi. Pas du tout. Tout ce que l'on a vécu ensemble, c'était sincère pour moi. me dit-il

- Mais bien sûr! Et c'est pour ça que comme t'es un vampire, que tu m'as transformée?

- Tina, non! Je ne pouvais pas te dire la vérité, tu le sais bien.

Tout en disant ces paroles, il s'était approché de moi et caressait ma joue. J'enlevais sa main.

- T'es entrain de me dire que tout ça, c'est ma faute? lui dis-je effarée

- Bien sûr que non, c'est la mienne. Je n'aurais jamais du faire ce que j'ai fait. me dit-il tristement

Mais je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais...

- QUOI? Me faire duper par celui que j'aimais? Devenir un vampire?

Je bouillonnais.

- Tina, tu te souviens de notre rencontre? me demanda-t-il

Notre rencontre... Ca me semblait si loin et si proche à la fois

**Flashback**

J'étais dans ce bar à Valence. C'était mes vacances. Avec ma meilleure amie, Marie, on avait décidé de partir ensemble et de profiter de l'appart' de sa sœur. On regardait une démonstration de Flamenco. La danseuse virevoltait. On avait l'impression qu'elle volait.

On était nombreux dans cette salle et il faisait une de ces chaleurs! Le spectacle était bientôt fini.

- C'est chouette, hein? Mais quelle chaleur, limite on tombe dans les pommes. me murmura Marie

- C'est super. lui répondis-je

Je ne me sentais pas très bien. Sûrement la bière et la chaleur. Le spectacle était fini. J'étais soulagée, on allait pouvoir sortir.

- Tu me suis? Je vais essayer de retrouver Sophia. me dit Marie

- Oui, je te suis. répondis-je

Mais il y avait tellement de monde et j'étais tellement mal que je la perdis vite de vue. Je gardais mon calme, j'allais la retrouver à la sortie. Mais je n'arrivais plus à avancer, je tombais dans les pommes. J'allais m'écraser sur le sol... Mais quelqu'un me rattrapa.

- Mademoiselle? Vous allez bien?

Je sortais de ma torpeur et ce que je fis me figea sur place. J'avais devant moi le plus beau jeune homme que je n'avais jamais vu et il me tenait dans ses bras!

- Vous allez bien?

- mmmh. Oui, oui. Merci de m'avoir rattrapée... Vous pouvez me lâcher...

- Oh, oui! Excusez-moi. me dit-il en me relâchant.

Néanmoins, il attrapa mon bras.

- Je vous emmène dehors. L'air frais vous fera du bien.

Ce n'était pas une question. Il m'emmena dehors tout en évitant la foule. J'humais l'air. Ca me faisait du bien.

- Vous allez mieux?

Et au lieu de lui répondre, je me mis à rire

- Je prends ça pour un oui. dit-il en souriant

- Oh! Désolée, j'étais seulement entrain de penser que... que j'avais de la chance. dis-je

- J'étais là au bon moment, c'est tout.

- Oui, c'est sûr mais c'est pas pour ça que je riais. Je me disais que j'avais de la chance d'être tombé sur quelqu'un qui parle français car je connais rien du tout en Espagnol.

- Ah effectivement, ça aurait été ennuyant. dit-il en riant

Je me suis pas présenté. Sven, enchanté

- Ravie, moi c'est Tina

- j'avais pas vraiment envie de me retrouver ici mais je vois que j'ai bien fait de venir me dit-il en vrillant son regarda dans le mien.

**Fin Flashback**

Je secouais la tête au souvenir de cette scène.

- Oui. T'as déjà prévu ton coup, hein?

- Je t'en veux pas de croire ça, mais non, j'avais rien prévu du tout. Tina, ce qui s'est passé à Valence, tu l'as vécu aussi, non?

- Il faut croire que rien n'était réel. lui dis-je d'une voix dure

- Arrête! Je sais que tu as ressenti la même chose que moi! Il y avait quelque chose de fort. Et moi, je le ressens encore. me dit-il doucement

- Et si t'arrêtais tes salades et que tu m'expliquais pourquoi tu m'as transformée...

J'étais abasourdie par ce que je venais d'entendre. Comment il pouvait évoquer notre histoire de cette façon?

- Tina que tu le croies ou non, dès que je t'ai vue, j'ai su que tu étais différente. Que c'était toi. Toi que j'attendais depuis tant d'années...

- de siècle tu veux dire...

- Oui de siècles, si tu veux. Je t'ai aimée dès que je t'ai vue. Et ensuite on a passé du temps ensemble. Et plus je passais du temps avec toi, plus cela devenait une évidence...

- Tu vas me sortir le couplet sur les âmes sœurs? ricanais-je

- Quand je t'ai revue à Namur, je me suis dit que tu aurais eu le temps de réfléchir et que tu te serais rendue compte que j'étais... différent. Mais non, tu n'avais toujours pas remarqué que j'étais un vampire.

- Et donc, comme d'en avait marre d'attendre que la blonde voit ta vraie nature, tu t'es dit qu'il valait mieux me transformer?

- Tina, j'ai jamais dit ça mais je savais que t'allais pas découvrir ma nature de si tôt.

Je cachais mon visage dans mes mains.

_Quelle idiote! Pourquoi je n'avais rien remarqué? A Valence, je ne l'avais vu que la nuit. Il était si pâle et sa peau était si froide. Idiote!!!! Alors que t'es une vraie fan de Twilight... Mais logiquement, les vampires ça n'existaient pas._

J'étais tellement prise par mes pensées que je n'avais même pas remarqué que Thomas m'avait pris dans ses bras et me berçait doucement.

- J'ai mal agit, Tina. Je le sais. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner. me murmura-t-il

Je m'écartais violemment de lui.

- Mais tu crois quoi là? Que je vais te pardonner? Tu m'as menti, joué avec mes sentiments. Tu m'as transformée et ensuite abandonnée...

- Oui la liste est longue. me coupa-t-il

Je ne pouvais pas m'occuper de toi, j'ai donc préféré te confier à Carlisle. Je savais qu'il s'occuperait bien de toi.

- Explique-moi pourquoi, tu ne pouvais pas rester près de moi?

- Quand je t'ai transformée, je n'ai pas réellement réfléchi. Ensuite, j'ai su que les Volturi allaient nous rechercher. Je t'ai donc amenée ici et je suis allé voir Aro. me répondit-il

- Tu avais peur de quoi?

- Je ne voulais pas qu'ils te fassent du mal. Les vrais Volturi sont encore pire que dans les livres.

- Je te hais, tu le sais ça? Tu m'as enlevé tout ce que j'aimais: ma vie, mes amis... ma famille. Je butais sur ce dernier mot

- Tu sais quoi, Tina? Tu me gonfles! Je t'ai rendu service! me cracha-t-il

- Qu. Quoi? Tu m'as rendu service? Tu plaisantes?

- Arrêtes ton cinéma! T'avais une vie pathétique! Tu ne vivais qu'à travers cette putain de saga. Tu pensais qu'être un vampire, c'était génial, hein? Ben je t'en ai donné l'occasion de le tester.

Je n'en revenais pas de ce qu'il osait me balancer dans la figure. Je m'avançais vers lui et levais la main

- Va-y, frappe moi! Si cela peux te faire plaisir. me dit-il

Je suspendis mon geste. Je ne savais plus que faire. J'étais tétanisée. Je sentais les sanglots dans ma gorge mais je savais très bien qu'aucune larme de coulerait.

_Pourquoi??? Pourquoi moi?_

Il s'avança vers moi. Me pris dans ses bras et colla son front contre le mien. Il resta dans cette position quelques secondes avant de parler:

- Tina, je te promets, je m'en veux profondément. Je n'aurais pas du te dire ça.

- Tu l'as dit...

Je me dégageais de son étreinte. Rien que de sentir sa peau contre la mienne me dégoutais.

- Si je pouvais changer le passé, je le ferai, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. me dit-il

- Ne fait pas celui qui a des regrets ça ne te va pas. lui répondis-je avec amertume.

Je me détournais de lui et commençais à retourner à la villa. Il s'élança vers moi et me maintient le bras. Il m'obligea à lui faire face.

Je plantais mon regard dans le sien, ne voulant baisser les yeux et passer pour une faible.

A ce moment, il écrasa sa bouche sur la mienne.

Pendant quelques secondes, je fus tétanisée, je ne savais que faire. Dans mes souvenirs, Sven, enfin Thomas embrassait comme un Dieu. Mais dans cette situation, c'était la dernière chose que je voulais faire avec lui.

Je le repoussais violemment.

- Laisse-moi tranquille! T'es vraiment gonflé.

- Si tu avais voulu, tu pouvais m'empêcher de prendre ton bras... me dit-il narquois

- T'as entendu ce qu'elle vient de te dire, sale con? Tu la laisses tranquille!

Thomas et moi, nous nous retournâmes en même temps. Même si je savais qui venait de parler, j'avais besoin de le voir, enfin la voir. Rosalie, ma Rosalie, ma chère sœur.

- Rose, ça va je gère. lui dis-je gentiment.

- Je sais ma chérie, mais lui non. dit-elle en s'approchant de moi. Aller viens, on retourne à la villa. T'en as assez entendu pour l'instant.

Elle me pris par les épaules et m'obligea à repartir vers la villa. J'avançais comme dans un état second. J'osais, tout de même, jeter un regard par dessus mon épaule et vis Thomas, droit comme un i, qui me regardait.

Pendant un instant, j'aurai pu jurer qu'il était triste, sincèrement.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Pour la rencontre Thomas-Tina, j'ai sous le coude un POV Thomas. Donc celles que cela intéressent... Une petite review et pour les reviews anonymes: laissez moi votre e-mail ;)

* * *

* Pour celles qui ne se souviennent pas de Sven, relisez le chapitre 1... ;)


	10. Chapitre 10: Vivre ou mourir

**Hello!**

**Je remercie mes revieweuses de choc! J'espère que le Pov Thomas vous a plu... (certaines m'ont déjà dit que oui).**

**Et justement: PAULINE!!! tu m'as demandé le Pov mais tu es en anonyme, il me faut ton adresse mail pour te l'envoyer... Donne la moi dans ta prochaine review**

**Bon, euh, j'avoue être un peu déçue... J'ai beaucoup de personnes qui mettent mon histoire en favori (ou me mettent en auteur favori) mais pas de reviews... Ca ne prend pourtant pas tellement de temps de dire son avis, je pense (je le fais pour chaque fic que je lis). Car si on met une histoire en favori, c'est qu'on l'apprécie non? Et c'est aussi très motivant d'avoir les impressions des lecteurs (bonnes ou mauvaises, je suis très ouverte à la critique, ça fait avancer)**

**Alors une petite review pour me faire plaisir?**

**Sinon, on commence le chapitre avec un Pov Edward et après un Pov Tina (comme le précédent)**

**Je sais ce que vous allez me dire à la fin du chapitre... totalement barrée! J'avais prévenu sur mon profil, c'est une histoire totalement barrée!**

**Aller bonne lecture...**

_**Chapitre 10: Vivre ou mourir**_

POV Edward

De la baie vitrée, je voyais Rosalie ramener Tina. Elle se laissait faire, comme dans un état second. Vu ce qu'il venait de lui dire, personne n'aurait pu rester indifférent. Avec notre ouïe, chaque membre de la famille avait pu entendre leur conversation.

C'était Rose qui avait vécu cette discussion le plus mal. Avec Emmett, on avait essayé de la retenir mais on peut dire qu'on était pas réellement motivé.

Elles allaient passer le pas de la porte, je me conditionnais pour ne pas lire les pensées de Tina. Je savais qu'elle allait être mal à l'aise et je ne voulais pas en rajouter.

Rosalie tenait toujours Tina par les épaules. Elle l'obligea à s'asseoir sur le sofa.

- Tina, Tina, tu m'entends? Oh s'il te plait dis quelque chose. Alice était paniquée

Tina ne réagissait pas. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle tourna son regard vers moi

- S'il te plait Edward, essaie de ne pas lire mes pensées. S'il te plait. dit-elle dans un murmure

Je m'approchais d'elle et la pris dans mes bras

- C'est ce que je fais. Je me focalise sur les autres.

- Tu veux bien me lâcher maintenant? Sa voix était à peine audible

Je la lâchais. Rose se mis à sa droite et Alice à sa gauche. Rose lui caressait doucement le dos.

- Tu peux nous parler, Tina, si tu le veux. lui dit doucement Alice

Elle ne réagit pas

- Nom de dieu! Je vais lui casser la gueule à ce type! Emmett était hors de lui

Aller Jazz, Edward, on y va! On va lui régler son compte.

C'est à ce moment que Tina réagit

- Vous ne ferez rien. T'as compris Emmett? lui dit-elle en se mettant en face de lui. J'ai plus 15 ans. J'ai pas besoin de grands frères qui se la jouent ok?

- Mais, enfin, c'est un... commenca-t-il

- Un gros con, on est d'accord. le coupa-t-elle. Je vais m'en remettre. Je me suis toujours remise des saloperies que l'on m'a faites. Vampire ou humaine, c'est pareil. Je vais faire face.

J'étais un peu soulagé, elle reprenait le dessus

~*~*~*~*~

POV Tina

_Vivre ou mourir: je n'allais pas me laisser abattre, j'avais encore pas mal de questions sans réponses._

- Je le savais! T'es une battante, une vraie Cullen. me dit fièrement Rosalie

- Carlisle, j'ai cru comprendre que tu le connaissais un peu... Tu peux aller le voir? Lui dire qu'il peut revenir à la villa?

- Oui, mais tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça Tina. Je peux lui dire de partir. me répondit Carlisle

- Non, j'ai encore des questions. Et je veux des réponses. Dis-lui juste de me laisser quelques heures.

- Bien, si c'est ce que tu veux. Je vais lui parler. me répondit-il

Carlisle parti à la recherche de Thomas.

- Tina, mais pourquoi veux-tu encore lui parler? Il va encore te raconter des conneries et te blesser. me dit avec effarement Rosalie

- Rose, s'il te plait! C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça. Ca ne sert à rien de se voiler la face. J'aime autant savoir.

- Bon ça va! Fais comme tu veux. me répondit-elle blessée.

Je m'approchais d'elle et la pris dans mes bras.

- Ne le prends pas mal Rose. J'ai toujours affronté les événements et c'est pas maintenant que je vais changer. Et j'ai besoin de savoir.

- Ok; ok. Mais je t'aurai prévenue... Il va encore te faire souffrir.

- Sûrement mais c'est inévitable, je pense. lui dis-je

- Oh si tu peux l'éviter! On lui casse sa jolie petite gueule quand tu veux. dit vivement Emmett

Je lui souris

- On ne résout pas tout avec la violence (j'étais gonflée de dire ça alors que j'avais giflé Thomas)

Esmée s'approcha de moi.

- Ma chérie, tout ce que l'on veut, c'est que tu ne souffres pas. Es-tu sûre de vouloir entendre toutes les explications de Thomas?

- Tout à fait sûre. J'ai juste besoin d'une pause là.

Je me tournais vers l'ensemble de la famille pour m'adresser à tous

- Je vais bien, je vous le promets. Je monte dans ma chambre

- Si tu as besoin de compagnie, n'hésites pas. me dit Bella

Je montais à l'étage et me dirigeais vers ma chambre. J'avais fait bonne figure devant tout le monde. Je pouvais être une grande comédienne quand je le voulais.

J'ouvrais la porte de ma chambre, entrais, repoussais la porte et m'affalais contre. J'étais totalement bouleversée. Tout en restant contre la porte, je me laissais tomber sur le sol.

Je laissais les sanglots sortir. Des sanglots sans larmes, à jamais. Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps, je restais dans cet état.

Et d'un coup, je pris une grand inspiration et me relevais. Je m'étais assez laissée aller.

Je me dirigeais vers la fenêtre pour regarder la forêt. Cette forêt qui m'attirait tellement. Je vis Carlisle revenir vers la villa.

_Il a donc terminé sa conversation avec Thomas..._

Je me détournais de la fenêtre et rentrais dans la salle de bain. Une bonne douche allait me faire du bien. J'ouvrais déjà le robinet d'eau chaude (humaine, je détestais l'eau froide, et ça n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis ma transformation).

Je me déshabillais en prenant soin de bien replier chaque vêtement. Et j'entrais dans la douche. Je rajoutais un peu d'eau froide à l'eau bouillante. Et laissait l'eau ruisseler sur ma peau. Mes muscles se détendaient un peu. Je fermais les yeux, presque instantanément, une image s'imposa à moi: le visage de Thomas. L'image changea de position et c'est son corps tout entier que je voyais. Il souriait. Je m'attardais sur ses pectoraux parfaitement dessinés, et je continuais à descendre... STOP

_Stop! Mais t'as fini oui? N'importe quoi! C'est une douche froide qu'il m'aurait fallu..._

Je sortis de la douche, me séchais. Je pris ma serviette pour essuyer la glace. Je m'examinais dans le miroir. Depuis ma transformation, je ne reconnais plus vraiment mon visage, ni mon corps d'ailleurs.

Mes tâches de rousseurs avaient disparues. Des tas de détails avaient changés. Malgré cela, je trouvais mon visage actuel plus beau que celui d'humaine. A part mes yeux. Je regrettais mes beaux yeux bleus qui étaient maintenant si rouges (comme si j'étais une photo, pfff).

Je séchais en vitesse mes cheveux. Et enroulait ma serviette autour de moi. J'allais dans mon dressing en quête d'une tenue.

Je savais exactement ce que je voulais porter. Je dénichais très vite ce que je voulais. J'allais m'installer à ma coiffeuse et entrepris de me maquiller. Si je devais l'affronter, qu'au moins, je me sente « belle ». Utopie... Même si je me maquillais chaque jour.

Quand j'eus fini, je pris une grande respiration et quittais ma chambre. Je sentais que les regards compatissants allaient pleuvoir.

Je me dirigeais directement vers la cuisine. J'espérais qu'Emmett avait pensé à mettre ma viande au frigo...

_Ouf, il est intelligent!_

Je sortis le sachet du frigo et m'attelais à la réalisation du repas de Nessie.

- Hé, Tina, t'es ici? me dit Alice en entrant

- J'ai promis à Nessie des boulettes...

- Oh, ça doit être trop bon. me répondit-elle avec envie

- T'imagine même pas...

J'entendis un raclement de gorge. Je l'aurai reconnu entre mille.

- Alice, tu veux bien nous laisser, s'il te plait? demandais-je sans me retourner sur Lui.

- Bien sûr. J'y vais. me répondit-elle en s'en allant

J'essayais de garder mon calme.

- Je suis content que tu aies bien voulu me reparler. me dit-il avec précaution

- T'emballes pas de trop. J'ai besoin de réponses, c'est tout. lui dis-je en continuant ma cuisine

- Je sais. Et je te fournirais toutes les réponses que tu veux. me dit-il en s'appuyant sur le plan de travail

Dans cette position, je ne pouvais qu'admirer son visage si magnifique, je m'attardais sur ces lèvres.

_On garde le contrôle, Tina. On garde le contrôle._

- Alors que veux-tu savoir?

- Je suppose que tu m'a pas transformée en plein Namur?

- En effet. me répondit-il en souriant. Cela aurait fait un peu « désordre »

On s'est donné RDV après ton boulot. Et on est allés à l'hôtel.

- QUOI? J'étais catastrophée. _j'étais partie avec lui à l'hôtel? Pour..._

- Non, non, on a pas couché ensemble. Je t'avais dit que j'étais à Namur pour un séminaire. Et que ma société m'avait pris une chambre d'hôtel. me dit-il avec un ton qui se voulait rassurant

- Si je comprends bien, t'as pris un prétexte quelconque pour me faire monter dans ta chambre et tu m'as transformée? lui dis-je un peu rassurée

- Oui, c'est ça, ensuite, je t'ai emmenée ici, en sécurité. dit-il calmement

- T'as pris un avion avec une fille inconsciente et qui devait convulser? lui dis-je sarcastique

- Pas exactement. J'ai pas pris l'avion. J'en avais pas besoin. me dit-il moins à l'aise

- Explique-moi comment tu as fait, alors car là je suis larguée... T'as traversé l'océan à la nage?

- Je nous ai téléportés. murmura-t-il

J'étais abasourdie. _Comment avait-il pu nous téléporté?_

- C'est mon don. La téléportation. Et c'est pour ça en partie que je ne pouvais m'occuper de toi. Je me suis retéléporté chez les Volturi et ça prend énormément d'énergie. Je devais reprendre des forces.

- J'ai jamais entendu que quelqu'un ai un don pareil...

- Et il y a quelque temps tu pensais que les vampires, c'était de la fiction. me répondit-il du tact au tac

- J'ai pas trop envie de te croire mais bon... Et comment se fait-il que je suis toujours en Belgique? lui dis-je pas vraiment convaincue

- Oh, tu es déjà au courant. dit-il tristement

- Tu pensais que j'allais rester sans nouvelles de mes proches?

- Non, c'est vrai, j'aurais du m'en douter.

- Bon alors tu m'expliques. lui dis-je impatiente

- Comme tu crois déjà pas dans mon don... Je pense pas que tu croiras cela. débuta-t-il. Mais bon... Je t'ai pour ainsi dire « clonée »

- Je te demande pardon? m'exclamais-je

- Je le savais que tu me croirais pas... dit-il tout penaud

_Ca pour sûr, je le croyais pas. Et je doutais de sa santé mentale..._


	11. Chapitre 11: Chères illusions

**Hello!**

**Bon voici le chapitre tant attendu... Je vous préviens, il est pas top. J'ai pas réussi à faire ressortir toute l'action que je voulais (pfff). J'ai essayé 4 fois de réécrire certains passages mais là j'abandonne. Bon, il est pas si merdique que ça, enfin j'espère.**

**Bonne lecture!**

_**Chapitre 11: Chères illusions**_

POV Tina

_Non, mais là, il déconne... Impossible que cela soit vrai. Bon la téléportation, passe encore mais le « clonage »??? _

- Quand tu étais humain, t'as trop pris de LSD, cocaïne ou autres trucs de ce genre, rassure-moi...

- Tina, c'est la stricte vérité, je te le jure. me dit-il avec des yeux suppliants

- Bon, montre moi si tu peux nous téléporter alors.

- Ok, aucun problème. Prend ma main, il nous faut un contact. Je t'emmène dans la forêt... me dit-il confiant

Je serrais ma main dans la sienne, rien que ce contact, me fis frissonner. Mais j'étais convaincue, que Thomas allait royalement se planter.

Je le vis se concentrer. Instinctivement, je fermais les yeux (_idiot..._)

Quand je les rouvris, nous étions dans la forêt.

Thomas me regardait avec un air triomphant.

- Alors, tu me crois maintenant?

- Incroyable! Ouaw. Et il y a des limites?

- Aucune, je peux aller partout. Je te ramène à la Villa? me dit-il d'un air suffisant

- Oui

Instantanément nous fûmes dans la cuisine, comme si nous ne l'avions jamais quittée.

Je lâchais sa main et allais vérifier la cuisson de mes boulettes.

- Excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir cru. dis-je

- C'est pas grave. On me croit rarement sans démonstration

- C'est pas pour ça que je crois à ton autre histoire...

- Je m'en doute. Je ne peux t'y obliger. me répondit-il calmement

- Mais tu peux me montrer...

- Comment ça? dit-il incrédule

- Tu vas nous téléporter en Belgique et on verra bien...

- Je sais pas si... commença-t-il

- Mais je demande pas ton avis. lui dis-je en servant l'assiette de Nessie.

_Elle allait se régaler_

Je mis l'assiette dans le frigo et me dirigeais vers le salon. Je ne regardais même pas s'il me suivait.

En entrant dans le salon, je vis que presque tous les Cullen étaient là, anxieux.

_Fidèles au poste..._

- Bien, vous êtes là. Ca m'évitera de devoir raconter 2 fois la même chose. Alors, le don de Thomas c'est la téléportation. C'est comme ça que je suis arrivée. Il m'a fait une petite démonstration... leur expliquais-je tout en sachant que avec leur ouïe, ils nous avaient tous entendu

- Et vous êtes allés où? demanda Carlisle qui venait d'arriver

- Dans la forêt. C'est bluffant... Bon, Thomas m'a parait-il « clonée » dis-je en souriant. Ce serait pour ça que je serais toujours là-bas...

- Ah bon? Il est pas blond, ce jeune homme. Ricana Emmett. C'est pour rire, ma chérie. dit-il à Rosalie

- Mais moi, je suis blonde et je suis comme Saint... je m'arrêtais net. Euh Saint Thomas*, je en crois que ce que je vois. continuais-je en le regardant

Il riait. _La belle coïncidence!_

- Tu veux donc aller en Belgique? me demanda Esmée effarée

- Bien sûr! Faut que je vois ça par moi-même.

- Et toi, Thomas, tu es d'accord? demanda prudemment Carlisle

- Mais il n'a pas le choix, Carlisle. Est-ce que je l'ai eu moi?

Donc, on va y aller. Thomas, il y a une limite au nombre de personnes pour la téléportation?

- Non, mais, tout le monde va pas y aller quand même? demanda-t-il

- Non, bien sûr... Mais j'aimerai qu'Edward et Alice nous accompagnent, j'aurai besoin de leurs dons.

Edward hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et je vis qu'Alice était excitée comme une puce.

- Bon, ok, toute façon j'ai pas le choix. me répondit-il

- Mais attendez là! Et les gens, ils vont vous voir? demanda Rosalie en s'approchant de moi

- Non, aucun risque, quand on arrive, au début, on est comme dans une bulle. expliqua Thomas. Il faut plusieurs heures pour devenir visible.

- Rassurée Rose? lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras

Le repas de Nessie est dans le frigo. A faire réchauffer au micro-ondes.

- D'accord, merci. me dit-elle. Fais attention à toi, hein?

- Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive? lui dis-je mais je voyais la tristesse dans ces yeux

Ok, je ferai attention

Je dirigeais mon regard vers Thomas, il avait l'air prêt...

- On y va? demandais-je

- Ok. Bon Alice, Edward, il doit y avoir un contact entre-nous tous. Faisons un cercle. dit Thomas

Tina, pense à l'endroit où nous devons nous rendre. Edward, Alice, vous faites le vide dans votre esprit.

Nous nous positionnâmes. Je me concentrais, j'y mettais tout mon cœur. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, nous étions chez mes parents, dans la cuisine. Mon père était attablé et lisait son journal, comme d'habitude.

- On est chez toi, Tina? demanda Alice

- Oui, c'est chez moi... J'avais oublié le décalage horaire... A cette heure, je dois être au bureau.

Je fus interrompue par l'arrivée de ma mère. Le simple fait de la voir m'émouvait. _Elle me manquait __tellement._

- Edward, tu peux me dire à quoi pense ma mère?

- Elle, mh, elle te maudit car t'as encore plein de trucs à la lessive. me dit il en souriant

- C'est tout moi ça. dis-je en riant. Allons vérifier ma présence au bureau...

Nous nous remîmes en cercle et je pensais très fort à mon boulot. Nous nous retrouvâmes dans le couloir, juste en face de mon bureau.

- Ouaw, c'est ici que tu bosses? demanda Alice

- Oui, enfin, je bossais

- Rhhho, il y a même ton nom près de la porte!!! s'extasia-t-elle

Il en fallait peu pour Alice. J'avais aussi remarqué que depuis notre « départ » Thomas n'avait pas décroché un mot.

- En tout cas, pour le moment, j'y suis pas dans mon bureau...

J'avançais dans le bureau pour essayer de trouver des traces récentes de mon passage. Je dus vite me rendre à l'évidence... Mon portable se trouvait près de mon clavier, mon sac à main, comme à son habitude se trouvait sur le coin gauche du bureau. Mon pc était allumé et j'entendais ma station de radio préférée.

- J'ai l'impression que je suis « là »

A ce moment je me vis arriver... C'était vraiment une sensation bizarre. Je m'écartais de mon, enfin son passage.

- Elle ne t'aurait pas sentie. me dit doucement Thomas

- Elle a l'air pressée. dit Alice

- Je suis toujours comme ça. dit-je mécaniquement

J'étais entrain de détailler mon nouveau « Moi ». C'était vraiment effrayant... J'avais l'impression de me regarder dans un miroir.

Je l'entendais parler. Mes intonations, mon vocabulaire... Mon rire.

Ma collègue, Isa venait d'arriver et elle venait de lui raconter un potin sur notre « ennemie ». Et mon Moi se marrait. J'aurais fait la même chose...

_Grrr, peux pas la sentir cette garce d'Anne!_

Edward étouffa un rire. Et juste à ce moment, je vis débarquer... Anne

- Ouh, là mais c'est quoi cette odeur? demanda Alice dégoutée

Anne disait bonjour à Isa et ensuite à mon Moi.

- C'est elle, Anne**... répondis-je en souriant

- Non???? Mais c'est horrible! me répondit-elle

- Et t'es pas allée dans son bureau. C'est tout simplement une infection. lui dis-je en étouffant un rire

- On dirait que son parfum a tourné...

- Oui on peut dire ça. Mais c'est surtout une emmerdeuse de première. lui dis-je

Je me dirigeais vers le couloir.

- Tu vas où là? me demanda Thomas

- Faire un tour dans les bureaux...

- Oh ben tu vas nous montrer celui de la puante alors! dit Alice

Je progressais dans le couloir. Peu de gens étaient présents vu cette période de vacances. Ca me faisait bizarre de revoir mes collègues...

Je n'eus même pas besoin d'indiquer le bureau d'Anne... Alice la identifié toute seule...

Et elle était effarée...

J'eus vite fini, et je retournais à mon « ancien bureau ». Edward était resté juste devant, dans le couloir. Mais Thomas était à l'intérieur et était juste derrière mon nouveau « moi ». Il ne la regardait pas. Il lui tournait le dos; il détaillait mon pèle-mèle...

- Belles photos. me dit-il. Bien sûr il savait que j'étais là

- Merci

- Et ça, c'est quoi ces tableaux colorés? demanda Alice en s'approchant de Thomas

- Ce sont des tableaux qui reprennent mois par mois et par membre de l'équipe nos présences. Si on est en congé, télétravail... Des trucs du genre

- Oooooh, c'est super bien trouvé... J'adore le mauve en plus pour août il y en a plein.

- C'est la couleur préférée de toute l'équipe... C'est pour les congés. lui dis-je en souriant

Et à ce moment précis, j'entendis quelque chose qui me figea sur place...

_Oh, non, non, non!!!!! Te mets pas à chanter!!!!_

C'était à prévoir... Mon Moi, faisait ce que je faisait en temps normal... Chantonner ce qui passe à la radio.

Je regardais mon nouveau « Moi », effarée. _Du Lady Gaga... ouais_

Je prenais mon visage dans mes mains. Je me tapais la honte

- Tina, elle chante très bien! me dit Edward

- Si tu le dis...

Heureusement, le téléphone se mit à sonner...

- Euh Edward, tu as eu le temps de lire ses pensées?

- Oui... Elle est crevée, pas envie de bosser et elle pense beaucoup à... Sven. Il avait dit ce nom très prudemment

Je me retournais sur Thomas avec un air interrogateur

- Tu t'es cloné?

- Non, Sven, disons que je l'ai trouvé...

- Oh...

- Si cela t'intéresse, elle doit le voir ce soir... m'informa Edward

- Ah oui? Dommage qu'il ne soit que 14h... On va devoir attendre

- Tu veux qu'on attende? me demanda Thomas

Je ne lui répondais même pas... _C'est vrai que cela allait être long... Pfff pourquoi on pouvait pas claquer des doigts et que le temps passe!_

A ce moment, je vis mon nouveau Moi s'agiter comme si elle était sur avance rapide

- T'as fait quoi là, Tina? demanda Alice paniquée

- Ben rien! J'ai juste pensé que ce serait bien que le temps passe plus vite

On voyait le reste de la journée passer à grande vitesse. Les gens aller et venir. Et d'un coup, ce fut fini, il n'y avait plus personne.

Je regardais l'heure: 18h30.

- Ben voilà! On peut y aller... dis-je narquoise. Alice, tu as vu où ils devaient se rencontrer?

- Devant la gare. me répondit-elle

- Ben on y va!

Nous recommençâmes notre cercle et nous fûmes à la gare de Namur. Je me repérais assez vite et ce que je vis me cloua sur place. Mon nouveau « moi » était entrain d'embrasser un très beau jeune homme. Ca faisait très cinéma. Le couple qui se retrouve et qui se moque des personnes autour...

Je remarquais qu'il ressemblais un peu à Thomas mais ce n'était pas du tout son parfait sosie.

Je ressentis un immense vide. J'avais voulu voir et j'avais vu...

- Tina on retourne à Forks? me demanda Edward

- Oui, oui, on y va. dis-je d'une voix distraite

Alice babillait, elle pensait que c'était moi qui avait fait avancer le temps. Elle avait hâte de raconter mon don à la famille.

En moins d'une seconde, nous fûmes de retour dans le salon... Et moi, j'avais perdu le peu d'illusions qu'il me restait.

* * *

* Saint-Thomas. Apôtre de Jésus qui ne cru à sa résurrection que quand il vit les traces de la crucifixion (voir wikipédia). J'adore cette expression ;)

** J'ai vraiment une connasse pareille au bureau... Très mielleuse avec les gens et qui sent pas très bon... Beurk


	12. Chapitre 12: Oubliée

**Merci pour vos reviews. Le chapitre 11 n'était pas si mauvais ;). J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira. N'oubliez pas la revieuw, please!**

**Bonne lecture!**

_**Chapitre 12: Oubliée**_

POV Tina

Nous fûmes accueillis comme si nous étions parti pendant des mois. En même temps, je les comprenais, ils avaient du transir pendant notre absence. Nous étions partis pendant plus de 6h...

Et nous devions encore leur raconter notre périple... Dès notre retour, Thomas s'était éclipsé.

Il était sûrement parti se reposer vu toute l'énergie qu'il avait du fournir pendant ce voyage.

Les Cullen parlaient avec entrain. Je ne participais guère à la conversation. Je laissais Alice raconter notre périple. J'étais tellement estomaqué de ce que j'avais vu. J'avais perdu mes dernières illusions. Lesquelles? Je sais pas vraiment mais je savais maintenant que aucun retour en arrière ne serait possible.

Alice commença à parler de mon « fameux don ».

- Hein, Tina, c'était super? On voyait les gens en avance rapide.

- Oui génial... Mais je suis pas sûre que ce soit moi qui ai fait ça...

- Je pense que si. dit Edward. Car tu y pensais très fort. Et ensuite ça s'est produit.

- C'est un don sympa! dit Emmett

- Maintenant, il faut que tu le travailles. me dit Carlisle

Je hochais de la tête et décrochais de la conversation. Au bout d'un moment, je prétextais un besoin de chasser pour pouvoir m'isoler.

En même temps, je n'avais pas vraiment menti, je devais me nourrir. Je sentais la brûlure de ma gorge devenir de plus en plus forte.

Je partis dans la forêt, je trouvais vite ma proie. La traque ne dura que quelques secondes. Quand j'eus fini la brûlure était plus supportable. J'étais entrain de me demander si je devais me trouver une autre proie quand je senti une présence. Thomas était là. Et sûrement depuis le début de ma chasse. J'étais tellement concentrée que je ne l'avais pas entendu. Il était à une distance respectable.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de rester si loin.

Il s'avança prudemment

- Je ne voulais pas te déranger. Je viens de terminer de chasser et je t'ai vue.

- Ce n'est pas grave. lui dis-je doucement

- Est-ce que tu vas bien? me demanda-t-il

- J'ai déjà été mieux. avouais-je

Il était mal à l'aise, je le voyais bien. J'essayais de sonder son regard en quête de réponse. Était-il vraiment désolé?

- Je comprends. Ais-je répondu à toutes tes questions?

- Ce « voyage » m'en a apporté d'autres. dis-je en esquissant un semblant de sourire

- Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux.

- Maintenant, je peux te croire sur ce « clonage » mais je me demande comment tu t'y es pris.

- C'est assez compliqué. me dit-il mal à l'aise

- Je peux essayer de comprendre.

- Je savais que tu ne lâcherais pas le morceau si facilement. me répondit-il. Je ne peux réellement te répondre. Ce n'est pas moi qui ait effectué « l'opération »

- Pourtant, tu m'as dit le contraire.

- Je ne pensais pas tu voudrais autant d'explications. C'est un ami qui l'a fait.

- C'est un vampire?

- Oui. souffla-t-il

- Et c'est son don? Et il peut faire ça avec tout? Les personnes? Les animaux?

- Oui

- Et les objets?

- Aussi

- Pourrais-je le rencontrer?

- Sûrement pas! me répondit-il vivement. Il m'a fait une faveur et là, il est en danger... Il n'aurait jamais du le faire. Il a transgressé un interdit pour moi. Si les Volturi le retrouvent... Il suspendit sa phrase

- Pourquoi lui as-tu demandé ça?

Il s'avança de moi et me caressa la joue.

- Tu m'avais dit que ta famille était très importante pour toi et j'ai compris que tu ne supporterais jamais de leur faire du mal.

Cette révélation me toucha en plein cœur... C'était si prévenant... _Mais était-ce vrai? L'avait-il fait pour cette raison?_

- Merci. Merci beaucoup. dis-je en essayant de cacher mon émotion.

Sa main caressait toujours ma joue. Je ne savais pas si j'avais envie de l'enlever...

~*~*~*~*~

POV Thomas

La voir chasser avait été un moment magique pour moi. J'avais toujours su qu'elle serait une vampire parfaite mais la voir à l'œuvre me coupait le souffle.

Elle m'avait très vite repéré. J'avais été étonné de ses paroles. Elle voulait que je m'approche...

Chacune de ses demandes me faisait peur. Je savais que chaque révélation lui ferait du mal. Elle semblait bien accuser le choc. Mais je la connaissais, c'était une façade.

Je venais juste de lui révélé pourquoi je l'avais « clonée » et je sentais son émotion.

Ma main caressait sa joue, elle n'avait pas essayer de l'enlever. Cela me conforta dans mon idée.

Je l'attirais vers moi et mit sa tête sur ma poitrine. Je caressais doucement ses cheveux. Elle ne fit rien. Nous restâmes comme cela pendant quelques minutes.

- Je te déteste. me dit-elle très calmement

Ces 3 mots me touchèrent en plein cœur. Elle les répéta plusieurs fois et à chaque fois, ils me faisaient mal, tellement mal.

_Je l'avais mérité._

Et d'un coup, elle se dégagea de mon étreinte et couru en direction de la villa. J'étais triste et soulagé à la fois. Il fallait lui laisser du temps.

J'allais me remettre à chasser. Ces téléportations m'avaient vidé, il fallait que je reprenne des forces.

~*~*~*~*~

POV Tina

_Il fallait que je m'éloigne de lui..._ C'était impératif, vital. Quand la villa fut en vue, je ralentis ma course. Inutile d'affoler la famille.

J'entrais par la cuisine, et me dirigeais vers les escaliers. J'espérais bien réussir à les esquiver. J'étais presque devant ma chambre quand Rose m'interpela.

- Alors bonne chasse?

- Ca été... Je vais dans ma chambre, je suis un peu lasse. lui répondis-je

- Tu veux parler de ce qui s'est passé?

- Si tu veux bien Rose, on en discutera plus tard, promis.

- D'accord. Mais n'oublie pas, tu peux toujours me parler. me dit-elle gentiment

- Je sais, merci.

J'entrais dans ma chambre. Je me débarrassais de mes vêtements, sans prendre le temps de les ranger et rentrais dans la salle de bain.

Un douche, une bonne douche, j'en avais besoin...

En sortant de la douche, j'étais toujours en vrac. Je pensais que cela allait me faire du bien. _Je pensais à quoi? Comme si une douche pouvait tout effacer._

J'examinais la chambre, ma chambre. Je la regardais sans la voir...

_Ils m'avaient oubliée..._

J'entrais dans le dressing, refermant la porte derrière moi. J'enfilais un pyjama et me recroquevillais sur le sol. _Oublier, je voulais oublier_

Je restais quelques temps comme cela, jusqu'à ce que j'entende quelqu'un frapper à la porte de la chambre. Je ne répondis pas, je ne voulais voir personne. Il recommença à frapper. C'était Thomas. Au bout de sa 3e tentative, je l'entendis ouvrir la porte. Et quelques secondes plus tard, il ouvrait la porte du dressing.

- Tu ne devrais pas rester seule.

~*~*~*~*~

POV Thomas

Après ma chasse, j'étais rentré à la villa. Esmée m'avait préparée une chambre. Mais elle m'avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle espérait que je ne fasse plus souffrir Tina et que je ne m'éternise pas. Elle m'avait réservé une chambre très loin d'elle. Normal

J'aurais du m'allonger sur le lit pour me reposer encore un peu mais je sentais que Tina avait besoin de moi.

Je m'étais donc rendu à sa chambre, elle ne répondait pas à mes appels. J'entrais quand même, personne dans la chambre. Je vis une porte sur la droite, je l'ouvris, c'était son dressing. Elle était assise par terre, les genoux sous son menton. Elle était vraiment mal.

- Tu ne devrais pas rester seule. _Phrase ridicule!_

- Laisse-moi Thomas! T'es le dernier que je veux voir.

Je m'approchais d'elle

- Peut-être mais tu n'as pas non plus envie que les Cullen te voient dans cet état...

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle fixait toujours le sol, elle ne m'avait pas encore regardé.

- Ils m'ont oubliée...

Je ne comprenais pas...

- De qui parles-tu? lui demandais-je avec précaution

Elle tourna son regard vers moi

- Ma famille... Ils n'ont rien remarqué. Pour eux, Christine est toujours là. Elle n'est jamais partie. J'espérais que quelqu'un remarquerait que ce n'était pas moi... Pas vraiment moi... Je suis égoïste, hein?

Son regard était rempli de tristesse... Mon cœur en saignait.

- Non, pas du tout. lui répondis-je en m'asseyant près d'elle

Elle refixait le sol

Je me mis derrière elle et la forçait à se poser contre ma poitrine. Je l'emprisonnais dans mes bras.

- Tina, je resterais, là près de toi, le temps qu'il faudra. Le temps que tu voudras. On peut parler ou pas. C'est toi qui décide.

Elle ne dit rien et n'essaya pas de se dégager de mon étreinte.

Je voulais l'apaiser... En tout cas, j'essaierais...

Les minutes passaient...

+*+*+*+*+*+

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que nous étions dans ce dressing. Nous n'avions pas bougé d'un millimètre. Facilité des vampires. Tina ne m'avait décroché aucune parole mais elle ne m'avait pas repoussé...

Je regardais furtivement ma montre: 8h du matin.

C'est à ce moment que Tina décida de bouger et m'expliqua qu'elle devait s'occuper du petit-déjeuner de Renesmée. Elle me demandait de la laisser seule pour qu'elle se change. J'allais sortir de sa chambre quand elle m'interpela.

- Thomas?

Je me retournais

- Merci

Je lui souriais et sorti.

~*~*~*~*~

POV Tina

J'avais difficile à l'avouer mais sa présence cette nuit m'avait fait du bien. Je m'habillais d'une robe lie de vin et descendit à la cuisine. Je m'affairais car Nessie n'allait pas tarder.

Thomas arriva dans la cuisine. Il s'était changé. Il portait un jean's et une chemise bleu clair.

- Veux-tu de l'aide?

Je n'en avais pas vraiment envie...

- Si tu veux, tu peux presser le jus d'orange. Tout est là. lui dis-je en désignant le plan de travail.

Il s'installa juste à côté de moi. Il fallait que je me contrôle...

- Tu lui fait quoi de bon? s'enquit-il

- Du pain perdu*.

- Ca doit être très bon... Mmh, je voulais te parler. débuta-t-il

Il ne pu continuer sa phrase, Nessie entra en trombe dans la cuisine.

- **Tatie, tatie**!!! T'es là!!!! Tu m'as manquée hier soir!!! dit-elle en s'élançant dans mes bras

Je l'embrassais

- Moi aussi mon coeur, tu m'as manquée

- Bonjour Thomas. Tu vas bien?

- Bonjour Nessie. Très bien merci. lui répondit-il

- Ca s'est bien passé votre... je sais pas quoi? demanda-t-elle avec malice

Je ne savais que lui répondre. Je terminais son assiette, toujours muette.

- Ca été Nessie. Tiens voilà ton jus d'orange. répondit Thomas

- Merci!

Je lui déposais son assiette

- Mmmmh du pain perdu! J'adore

- Je l'ai retrouvé, rien que pour toi. lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil

- Merci! me dit-elle en avalant une bouchée

Elle mangeait de bon cœur... C'était si gratifiant

- Dis Thomas, il paraît que tu connais papy Carlisle depuis longtemps... T'es plus vieux que lui?

- Je le connais depuis longtemps, c'est vrai. Mais je suis beaucoup plus jeune que lui. lui répondit-il en souriant

- Quel âge?

- Je suis vampire depuis 1835. J'ai été transformé à l'âge de 25 ans. lui répondit-il

- T'es quand même vachement vieux.

- C'est vrai...

- Comment c'est arrivé, ta transformation? lui demanda-t-elle

- J'étais là au mauvais moment, c'est tout. J'ai voulu aider quelqu'un et c'est moi qui ai été transformé.

- Une personne que tu aimais? Nessie n'arrêtait pas

Je n'écoutais même pas sa réponse, c'était au dessus de mes forces. Je sortis m'aérer.

_Il avait 174 ans... Il avait sauvé quelqu'un..._

Il était derrière moi...

- Tina, j'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas?

Je fis volte-face et me plantais juste devant lui.

- J'en ai rien à faire de ta transformation ou ta vie ou n'importe quoi d'autre!

- Désolé, je ne faisais que répondre à Renesmée. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. me dit-il penaud

- Comme si cela t'importais de ne pas me blesser. lui crachais-je

- Ecoute, je sais que j'ai fait une erreur et je ne pourrais jamais me le pardo...

Je ne le laissais pas continuer sa phrase, j'écrasais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

En cet instant, tout ce que je voulais, c'était l'embrasser.

Je n'avais pas su me contrôler...

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Je sais, c'est sadique de vous abandonner comme ça! le chapitre 13 arrive très vite, mais s'il vous plaît, une petite review, ça me ferait tellement plaisir...

* * *

* Pain perdu... Je pense que les françaises ne connaissent pas. On bat des oeufs avec du lait on y trempe des tranches de pain. On les fait revenir dans une poële (avec un peu de beurre), on laisse doré. Quand c'est prêt on saupoudre sur chaque face sur sucre. C'est succulent!


	13. Chapitre 13: Se libérer ou pas!

**Hello!!!**

**Bon, je vais commencer avec un mea culpa, bien obligée... Je pensais pas avoir autant de feedbacks sur le pain perdu. Alors pourquoi croyais-je que les français ne connaissaient pas. Eh bien, quand j'étais aux études supérieures (en Belgique), je vivais avec des françaises (qui sont devenues de très bonnes copines). Et chaque semaine, on faisait un repas commun. Et un jour j'ai proposé du pain perdu! Et? Elles connaissaient pas! Enfin on en a fait et c'était super bon. Donc les filles, SORRY... Vous m'en voulez pas trop hein?**

**En tout cas, cette histoire de pain perdu a occulté un truc important de l'histoire... Je l'aurais pas cru... De quoi je parle? Ben, je vous signale quand même que dans la fin du chapitre Tina embrasse Thomas... Et personne ne m'en parle dans les reviews... Bah c'est ma punition pour le coup du pain perdu ;)**

**Aller bon chapitre ;)**

_**Chapitre 13: Se libérer... ou pas!**_

POV Tina

Geste libérateur que de l'embrasser. Il avait été surpris de mon geste et il était resté tétanisé pendant quelques secondes.

Mais il répondit très vite à mon baiser.

J'avais un besoin urgent de ce baiser. Il n'y avait aucune douceur. Seule l'urgence comptait...

Je respirais sa délectable odeur de musc.

Ma langue explorait le moindre recoin de sa bouche. Mes mains fourrageaient dans ses cheveux.

Il me fit reculer contre le mur de la villa, ses mains posées sur mes hanches.

Nos langues se caressaient, exécutant un ballet électrique. Un pur délice, au point que nous gémir en même temps.

J'avais totalement perdu la tête... Et je m'en fichais royalement.

~*~*~*~*~

POV Thomas

J'étais resté quelques secondes sans réaction. Elle m'embrassait! Le moment de surprise passé, je m'empressais de répondre à son baiser, inespéré.

Elle fourrageaient dans mes cheveux, j'adorais ça. J'avais toujours adoré ça...

Son baiser était violent, dur. C'était la première fois qu'elle m'embrassait de cette façon. Nos baisers précédents étaient toujours empreints de douceur.

Mais j'avouais que cette urgence, cette violence, ne me déplaisait pas. Cette urgence, je la ressentais aussi.

Je plaquais mes mains sur ses hanches et la faisait reculer contre le mur de la villa.

J'humais son exquise odeur: un mélange de jasmin et de mûre.

Sa langue caressait frénétiquement la mienne, nous gémir à l'unisson.

Elle se fit moins pressante. Ses lèvres embrassaient tour à tour ma lèvre inférieur et supérieur.

Mes mains se firent baladeuses. Ma main droite explorait sa clavicule, la gauche descendait et remontait doucement sa cuisse droite. J'amorçais une descende vers son cou, je le parsemais de baisers. Elle bascula la tête en arrière pour me facilité l'accès. Elle gémit.

Ce simple gémissement, me mit dans tous mes états. Je voulais encore l'embrasser.

Je remontais vers son visage, le prenant dans mes mains. Elle vrilla son regard dans le mien. Nous restâmes quelques instants à nous regarder. J'avançais mes lèvres vers les siennes. Elle ne fit aucun geste, elle voulait que je vienne à elle. Mes lèvres se posèrent doucement sur les siennes, j'embrassais sa lèvre inférieure. Nos langues se rencontrèrent très vite et un tendre ballet débuta.

Elle me surprit en commençant à déboutonner ma chemise mais elle se figea tout comme moi.

- Tatie? Tatie? Où es-tu? Papy te cherche...

_Nessie..._

~*~*~*~*~

POV Tina

Ce baiser était si tendre, j'avais l'impression d'avoir retrouvé le Thomas de Valence. J'oubliais tout. Je m'enhardis en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise.

Mais en un instant, je me figeais. Nessie m'appelait. Il me fallait vite reprendre le contrôle, sinon elle risquait de débarquer. Je m'écartais de Thomas, tout en baissant le regard. J'entrais dans la cuisine.

Nessie était toujours attablée et me souriait.

- Papy et les autres sont dans le salon, ils t'attendent... On y va?

Elle pris ma main et m'entraîna dans le salon. J'espérais que personne ne remarquerait mon trouble...

Perdu... Alice arborait un grand sourire. Elle avait tout vu.

Carlisle s'avança vers moi

- Tina, ma chère Tina. Nous avons quelque chose pour toi. me dit-il en me tendant un paquet

- C'est en quel honneur? demandais-je

- Ton entrée dans notre famille!!! me dit Alice en sautillant

- Ouvre. dit Esmée

Je m'exécutais. J'enlevais le papier de soie rose et découvris un écrin noir. Je l'ouvrais avec précaution. Je découvrit un très joli bracelet avec un blason.

Rosalie s'approcha.

- Le blason des Cullen... J'ai pensé que tu préférerais un bracelet.

Je recherchais Thomas du regard, il était adossé à la porte, je n'arrivais pas à définir l'expression de son visage.

- C'est très joli, je l'aime beaucoup. Tu m'aides à le mettre?

Elle m'aida à refermer le bracelet à mon poignet droit. Elle souriait

- Ah sœurette, tu fais vraiment partie de la famille maintenant! me dit Emmett en me prenant dans ses bras

- Et attends il y a ça aussi. me dit vivement Alice en me tendant une enveloppe

J'ouvris et je découvris des papiers d'identité, un passeport et même un permis de conduire au nom de Christina Cullen.

- C'était donc pour ça les photos...

Alice m'avait obligé la veille à prendre la pose pendant plus d'une heure

- Oui et d'ailleurs je suis jalouse! Ta photo est superbe! La mienne est horrible. me dit Alice

- Arrêtes tes bêtises! Donc je vois que Monsieur Jenks a bien travaillé dis-je en regardant tour à tour Carlisle et Jazz

- On peut le dire! dit Jazz

Ils étaient tous très contents et n'arrêtaient pas de babiller. Nessie était surexcitée.

Je sursautais, d'un coup. Une main était posée sur mon épaule. C'était Thomas qui voulait attirer mon attention.

- Je dois te parler

- Maintenant?

- Oui c'est important. me répondit-il

En un instant, plus un seul Cullen en vue.

_Edward! Tu peux remercier toute la famille! Je vous revaudrais ça! Pffff lâcheurs_

_Et dis à Alice de la fermer..._

- Bon si tu veux parler de ce qui vient de se passer, je

- Non, c'est pas à propos de ça. me coupa-t-il Je voulais déjà t'en parler ce matin mais Nessie est arrivée

- Oh... Eh bien, je t'écoute. J'avais très difficile de le regarder

- Bon, autant ne pas y aller pas 4 chemins. débuta-t-il mal à l'aise. Tu sais qui sont les Volturi. Mais ils sont bien plus redoutables que dans la fiction. Depuis quelques années, ils ont décidés d'imposer de nouvelles règles sur la transformation.

- Quel genre?

- La transformation doit être limitée au maximum. Le créateur doit répondre de ses actes et expliquer pourquoi il a transformé quelqu'un. Le nouveau vampire, doit être entendu devant eux.

- T'es entrain de me dire, que je vais devoir m'entretenir avec les Volturi. J'étais abasourdie

- Mmmh, oui, malheureusement. Enfin, pas devant eux réellement. Ils vont envoyer des « émissaires ».

- Et ils veulent quoi?

- Connaître ta version. Savoir comment tu t'en sors...

- Savoir si je me tiens bien à carreau?

Il sourit

- Oui c'est plutôt ça. Si tu le souhaites, je peux être là.

- Toute façon, comme t'es mon créateur, je suppose que tu es obligé d'y être non?

- Oui, mais si tu ne le veux pas, je n'y assisterai pas. me dit-il doucement

- Tu peux venir. Et puis, ils vont aussi avoir des questions pour toi, non?

- Logiquement, non. Je me suis déjà expliqué avec Aro.

- Oh. Bien. Et ce sera quand « la grande discussion »?

A ce moment j'entendis Alice crier:

- Demain! Il y aura Brent et Anya

Je levais les yeux au ciel. _Ah cette Alice_

J'essayais de ne rien laisser paraître mais j'étais pas réellement à l'aise... Les épreuves se succédaient et je commençais à en avoir marre.

+*+*+*+*+*+

Après cette nouvelle « bombe » j'avais planté Thomas, en plein milieu du salon. Mais pas envie de discuter avec lui de ce qui s'était passé.

_Juste un moment d'égarement. C'est ça, un moment d'égarement_

J'étais devant le dressing d'Alice, j'étais sûre de la trouver là. J'ouvrais la porte et Bingo!

Elle était entrain de ranger ses derniers achats. Je refermais doucement la porte.

- Alors Coquine! Tu caches bien ton jeu... me dit-elle directement

- T'as jamais eu de moment d'égarement? lui dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel

- Si, j'en ai déjà eu... J'en ai tout le temps avec Jasper. me répondit-elle souriante

_J'aurais du m'en douter_

- Tiens regarde ça. Elle me tendait une feuille

Je pris la feuille et l'examinais. C'était le dessin d'une robe de mariée, bien froufroutante.

- Je dois comprendre quoi là?

- Je l'ai dessinée pour toi... Ca te plaît? On peut changer si tu veux...

- Quoi? Tu penses que je vais me marier avec Thomas? j'hurlais presque

- Mais bien sûr que tu vas l'épouser... Bon je sais pas quand, mais ça se fera. me répondit-elle avec un clin d'oeil

- Dans tes rêves! Je suis pas prête à l'épouser. J'étais verte de rage

Elle haussa les épaules et continua son rangement. Je me calmais

- Alice, je venais te voir dans un but précis...

- Ah oui? Je t'écoute

- As-tu vu l'avenir de mon nouveau moi?

- Ah c'est pour ça... commença-t-elle. Eh bien, oui un peu. Elle va rester encore au moins 1an dans son boulot actuel...

- Sympa à savoir mais tu sais que c'est pas ça que je te demande. lui dis-je

- Elle va être heureuse. Vraiment, Tina, je te le jure. Il y aura aussi des moments de tristesse mais elle sera heureuse.

- Avec...

- Oui Sven. Mais je peux pas te dire s'ils vont se marier, c'est trop tôt.

- Quand tu parles de moments de tristesse... il en sera la cause? dis-je en éludant le passage « mariage »

- Il l'a fera souffrir mais pas intentionnellement. Leur amour en sortira plus fort. me répondit-elle rêveuse

- Bien merci d'avoir fait ça pour moi

- Et ta famille ira très bien! Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Merci Alice.

J'avais pris un des sacs de vêtements et l'aidais à les ranger

- Mmmh, Alice? Tu crois que je dois avoir peur de Brent et Anya?

- Nan, je pense pas. Ce n'est qu'une visite « banale » Thomas a déjà tout arrangé

- Tu as vu quelque chose?

- Pas vraiment. J'ai eu une vision. Je l'ai vu quand il s'est présenté aux Volturi et il a tout pris à sa charge.

- Génial... _Un bon samaritain ce Thomas_

- Dis, t'as pas envie de faire du shopping cet après-midi? me demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir

- En ligne alors...

- Pfff, bon d'accord, j'aurais préféré aller à Seattle mais bon...

- Je sais. Bon on se voit plus tard...

- OK

J'allais sortir quand elle me lâcha

- Sinon, pour revenir à tout petit moment d'égarement... Encore heureux pour toi que Nessie t'aie appelée. Sinon ça n'aurait plus été de l'égarement...

Je me retournais et lui lançais un regard assassin. Elle ria.


	14. Chapitre 14: Sur le banc des accusés

**Hello**

**Bon d'abord je commence par un message pour Mélodie et Pauline, vous m'avez demandé le POV Thomas (chapitre 9) mais comme vous êtes en anonyme, je sais pas le faire... ;( Me faut vos adresses mails (donnez les moi dans vos prochaines reviews)**

**Bon pour ce chapitre, vous allez avoir droit à du grand Tina, comme d'habitude.**

**Sinon, je sais que plusieurs voudraient savoir à quoi ressemble Thomas... Le modèle c'est Christian Bale (oui de Batman Begins) mais attention avec un look bien précis (car les stars changent souvent de look...) donc allez sur mon profil, il y a quelques url...**

**Bon chapitre! (et on oublie pas la review)**

_**Chapitre 14: Sur le banc des accusés**_

C'était le grand jour; les émissaires allaient arriver... J'avais réussi à éviter Thomas au maximum. C'était lâche de ma part, je le savais mais franchement, je ne savais quoi lui dire.

_Bordel, je m'étais mise dans une situation complètement folle._

Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas indéfiniment l'éviter. Même si cela aurait fait plaisir à plusieurs personnes... Esmée, par exemple mais Rosalie en particulier. Elle le détestait. Encore plus que moi.

Enfin, moi, je le détestais mais je l'aimais à la fois. Dur à reconnaître mais c'était vrai... Mais je ne savais pas du tout si j'arriverai un jour à lui pardonner...

J'essayais de prendre mon courage à 2 mains pour aller le voir et c'était pas facile.

Je le trouvais dans le salon, seul.

- On peut parler? lui demandais-je

- Bien sûr. dit-il en reposant son bouquin

- Bon choix. lui dis-je en indiquant le bouquin

- Tu l'as lu?

- Oui, je l'ai lu. J'ai pas lu que Twilight dans ma vie...

- Pardon, je pensais juste que ce style ne te plaisait pas.

- J'adore Dan Brown... Et je trouve que Anges & Démons* est meilleur que Da Vinci Code. lui répondis-je

- Ah oui et pourquoi? me dit-il intéressé

- On va reprendre notre conversation de la plage?

- Ah ok, c'est vrai t'es agnostique... Et?

- J'avoue que ça me fait triper que l'on veuille faire sauter le Vatican... dis-je en souriant

- D'accord... il souriait aussi

- Bon, je voulais te parler justement de bouquin. débutais-je

- Assieds-toi. m'invita-t-il

Je le fis à contre-cœur car j'allais être encore plus proche de lui... Sentir son odeur...

- Je voulais que l'on discute de Twilight. Tu étais au courant?

- Je me doutais que tu aborderais le sujet. Oui, j'en avais connaissance mais je les ai pas lu.

- Et t'en as pas parlé à Carlisle, pourquoi?

- Pour plusieurs raisons. La première c'est que je pense que c'était pas à moi de lui en parler. Et deuxièmement, je n'avais plus vu Carlisle depuis plus de 30 ans.

- Mais lui refourguer la fille que tu viens de transformer, ça ne t'as pas dérangé... lui dis-je acide

Son regard s'assombrit

- Enfin, soit. Et tu as une idée de ce qui s'est passé? Quelqu'un a du informer Stephenie Meyer...

- Oui sûrement, mais je ne vois pas qui...

- Les Volturi?

- Tu penses que c'est les Volturi? me répondit-il surpris

- Pourquoi pas. Ca se tient, ils détestent les Cullen depuis l'histoire avec Renesmée.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit eux car même si ils ne portent pas les Cullen dans leurs cœurs, ils ne risqueraient pas notre couverture à tous, rien que pour se venger.

- Oui, ça se tient aussi. En tout cas, je pense à une vengeance. Je ne vois rien d'autre.

- Sauf que si c'est une vengeance, la personne s'est faite avoir par son propre stratagème car

- Car les romans ont eu un succès mondial et ont « humanisés » les vampires. continuais-je

- C'est ce que j'allais dire. me dit-il souriant

- On est pas plus avancés... dis-je pensive. Au fait, tu m'avais pas dit que Dieu et toi...

- Si mais au contraire de toi, je suis convaincu qu'il existe mais que c'est un gros con**.

Je pouffais de rire

- C'est vrai... En même temps, s'il existe, je te rejoints là-dessus, avec tout ce qui se passe et sa passivité, c'est un gros con.

Il prit ma main. J'étais pétrifiée

- Tina au sujet d'hier...

- Mmmh, oui, écoute, je suis désolée. dis-je en le coupant. J'ai eu un moment d'égarement.

- T'appelle ça comme ça toi me répondit-il avec un petit rire. Ose me dire que si Nessie ne t'avais pas appelée, il ne se serait rien passé?

J'étais statufiée... je savais qu'il avait raison. _J'aurais couché avec lui, c'est sûr._

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre, Edward arriva pour nous annoncer l'arrivée de Brent et Anya.

J'avais peur mais je savais que je pouvais y arriver. Ma pensée se conforta lorsque je les rencontrais, ils essayaient de m'impressionner mais j'avais seulement envie de rire.

On aurait dit qu'ils sortaient tout droit du 17e siècle: vêtements, coiffure, stature, tout y faisait penser.

Brent avait à peu près ma taille, Il avait de très beaux cheveux, noir corbeau, arrivant à ses épaules. Il portait une cape bleu nuit.

Anya était très grande 1m85, au minimum. Cheveux très courts, blonds. D'origine slave, certainement. Elle aussi portait une cape, rouge grenat.

Ils demandèrent que nous nous installions dans un endroit calme. Carlisle proposa son bureau.

Nous nous installâmes. Carlisle allait partir quand Anya l'interpella:

- Carlisle, nous aimerions que vous restiez... Nous avons quelques questions...

- Bien, je vous écoute. lui répondit-il en s'installant

- On va d'abord commencer avec Tina dit Brent narquois. Alors tu te souviens de quoi ma chérie?

- Je sens qu'on va pas s'en sortir... dis-je en contenant ma rage. Premièrement, on se tutoie pas. On se connait pas... Et deuxièmement, je suis pas « votre chérie ». Ok?

- Oh, ça va. On va y mettre les formes alors. me répondit-il piqué au vif

- Excusez Brent, il ne sort pas beaucoup. Il ne connait pas les usages dit Anya en lui lançant un regard mauvais. Tina, vous vous souvenez de votre transformation?

- Rien du tout, c'est Thomas qui me l'a racontée. Je me suis retrouvée ici, transformée.

- D'accord. Carlisle. Comment avez-vous trouvé Tina? continua-t-elle

- Edward, l'a trouvée devant la villa, il avait entendu des pensées confuses. Il l'a emmenée dans la villa et on s'est occupée d'elle.

- Bien. Thomas, rien à ajouter? demanda Brent

- Non, comme je l'ai déjà dit à Aro, je prends l'entière responsabilité de cette transformation. Tina n'était au courant de rien.

- Bien, c'est héroïque... Même si j'ai mon don, j'ai peine à croire que Tina, n'était au courant de rien. Mais vous avez déjà eu votre sanction.

- Et quel est votre don? s'enquit Carlisle

- Je décèle les mensonges. Et Tina, n'a pas l'air de mentir, ni Thomas d'ailleurs. Mais je trouve cela étonnant. lui répondit Brent

- Mais comme vous l'avez dit, j'ai déjà été jugé par Aro, donc continuez vos questions, qu'on en finisse. dit Thomas agacé

- On serait impatient? lui répondit Brent avec un mauvais sourire. Bien Tina, vous êtes au régime végétarien? Ça se passe bien?

- Très bien. Je n'ai aucun problème. Il m'agaçait profondément

- Avez-vous l'intention de rester ici? me demanda Anya

- Oui, je pense

- Nous avons accepté Tina dans notre famille. Elle peut rester ici le temps qu'elle voudra. dit Carlisle volant à mon secours

- Bien. C'est parfait. Dites-nous Carlisle, vous étiez au courant des nouvelles règles concernant la transformation, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir avertis?

- Oui, j'étais au courant. Mais j'attendais de voir si Tina allait recouvrir la mémoire. Si Thomas ne s'était pas manifesté, j'aurais prévenu Aro.

- Parfait, de toute façon, on ne fait pas votre procès. Nous savons, Carlisle que vous êtes quelqu'un de loyal. dit perfidement Brent

_Espèce de sale con!_

- Vous avez été voir votre clone... me dit Anya

- Oui, j'avais besoin de voir si elle existait vraiment

- Vous avez beaucoup de chance que personne ne vous aie vu, vous le savez ça? dit vivement Brent

- On était protégé par le don de Thomas, pas besoin d'en faire un drame. lui répondis-je

Il souffla et son regarda allait de Thomas vers moi

- Maintenant, c'est terminé d'aller voir votre famille et autres proches. Vous devez être discrète. Et ça vaut aussi pour vous Thomas. Pas besoin de céder à ses caprices. Visiblement Brent prenait son pied

- Ecoutez...

- Il n'y aura pas de problème. dit Thomas en me coupant. Tina voulait voir si ce que je lui avais dit était vrai. Ce qui est normal. Et elle voulait aussi revoir ses proches. Il n'y aura plus de surprise.

_Il était vraiment gonflé! Il me faisait passer pour une gosse!_

- Tina, avez vous l'intention de révélé notre existence? me demanda Anya

- Pourquoi je ferais ça?

- Par rapport aux livres...

- Bien sûr que non. Je ne crois pas que les humains accepteraient notre présence, on est pas dans True Blood***.

- En effet... me dit-elle esquissant un sourire

- Et justement les livres... Vous avez fait une enquête pour savoir comment ils ont pu apparaître?

- On est dessus. me répondit sèchement Brent. Bien, dans les nouvelles règles, les nouveaux-nés doivent avoir une sorte de parrain pendant leur première année.

- Super! lui dis-je sarcastique

- Bien, Thomas vous vous en chargez. dit Brent

- Je ne sais...

- Non, mais c'est une blague? dis-je en le coupant. Et si je refuse?

- Ce n'est pas négociable mademoiselle... me répondit-il calmement. On préfère toujours assigner cette tâche au créateur. A la rigueur, Carlisle pourra seconder Thomas.

Je jetais un regard noir à Thomas. _Mon dieu, j'allais me le coltiner pendant un an?_

- Nous avons donc un contrat moral. dit Anya

- Parce que les Volturi ont une morale? Première nouvelle. dis-je méchamment

- Aucune. Le contrat moral est de votre côté... Vous, Thomas et Carlisle. Ils devront régulièrement nous informer de votre « développement ». me répondit-elle froidement.

A ce moment, ils se levèrent. L'entretien devait donc être fini... Ils nous saluèrent et Carlisle les reconduisit dehors.

J'étais abasourdie de ce que je venais d'entendre.

- Tina, je vais arranger ça... me dit doucement Thomas resté dans la pièce

Je ris

- Ca t'arrange bien, hein? Comme ça, tu pourras rester tout le temps avec moi... C'était ça ta sanction?

- Pas du tout! C'est vrai, je me doutais qu'on m'assignerait ce rôle. 9 fois sur 10, c'est le créateur qui en est chargé. Mais je pensais pas que tu réagirais comme une gamine! me dit-il agacé

- Une gamine? Mais elle t'emmerde, t'as compris!

- Mais t'as vu ton comportement pendant l'entretien? T'as oublié qu'ils viennent de la part des Volturi? T'aurais au moins pu faire profil bas!

-Mais, tu crois quoi là? C'est pas parce que tu leur a fait allégeance que je dois faire de même. Je suis pas un mou...

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase, il écrasait ses lèvres sur ma bouche. Il força la barrière de mes lèvres et il caressa violemment ma langue. Et ça me plaisait. Il se fit moins pressant et nos langues entamèrent un duo sensuel. Malgré moi, je gémis. A ce moment là, il mis fin à notre baiser. Il s'écarta.

- Je n'ai jamais fais allégeance envers les Volturi. me dit-il froidement. Je les subis comme tout le monde

Et il sorti de la pièce, me laissant comme une conne... Non, une gamine...

+*+*+*+*+*+

J'étais partie chasser, ça allait me détendre et en plus j'étais assoiffée, ça tombait bien.

Malheureusement pour moi, toutes les proies devaient être au courant que j'étais de sortie. Ca faisait déjà une demi-heure que j'étais en chasse et rien.

J'étais aussi dans un état mental très confus, ce qui n'aidait pas, évidemment!

Je trouvais quand même au bout d'une heure, une proie. Un puma. J'aime pas trop mais vu mon karma, valait mieux que je m'en contente.

_Eh merde, il a déchiré ma robe. Salopard! Une Ralph Lauren!_

_J'allais me faire engueuler par Alice_

Je lui réglais « son compte » en vitesse et reparti à la villa. Ma robe était déchirée jusqu'en haut de ma cuisse droite...

Bien sûr, je ne pu éviter Alice et sa crise. J'espérais aller me changer discrètement, raté. Elle était presque hystérique. Bon ok c'était une super robe mais justement ce n'était qu'une robe!

Je m'éclipsais avant la fin de son laïus, fallait quand même que je me change.

Dans le dressing, j'étais indécise. Pantalon ou jupe? Bah aller la jupe bleu nuit. Elle me fait de l'œil. J'enlevais la robe et enfilais la jupe. Je m'avançais devant le mur des « hauts ».

Et à ce moment j'entendis un raclement de gorge, je me retournais et vis Thomas, adossé à la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Retourne toi.

- Désolé. me dit-il en s'exécutant. En même temps, je t'ai vue plus nue que ça.

- Pas besoin de me le rappeler. lui répondit en enfilant un chemisier à la hâte. Tu veux quoi?

- M'excuser pour tout à l'heure.

- La gamine accepte tes énièmes excuses. dis-je ironiquement

Il s'approcha de moi, tout en me fixant des yeux.

- Tu fais quoi là? lui dis-je en reculant

- J'aurais pas du m'énerver mais avoue que ton comportement était limite. On aurait pu avoir des problèmes. m'expliqua-t-il calmement

- Peut-être mais c'est dans mon tempérament et puis ce Brent était bien trop sûr de lui.

Là j'étais contre le mur, plus moyen de reculer

Il s'avança vers moi et mit sa main droite à l'arrière de mon cou. Son pouce était juste à côté de ma bouche

_Non, pas ça! Tout sauf ça. Je ne dois pas craquer..._

Il approcha un peu ses lèvres et murmura

- Je peux m'excuser autrement si tu le veux.

Avec sa main il m'obligea à avancer la tête. Nos lèvres se touchèrent. C'était la fin.

Cette façon d'entamer un baiser était mon talon d'Achille et il le savait.

_Perdue, je suis perdue..._

_

* * *

  
_

* 2 livres super de Dan Brown. (les 2 ont été adaptés au cinéma, mais les bouquins sont bien mieux même si les films sont fidèles aux romans) Da Vinci Code parle d'une descendance de Jésus, Anges et Démons, se focalise sur les Illuminatis et le Vatican.

** Je ne veux vexer personne... Je suis effectivement agnostique (j'ai été baptisée, j'ai fait ma petite communion, profession de foi, confirmation mais j'ai vite perdu la « foi » vu ce qui se passe dans le monde). Je respecte les religions de chacun. Mais j'ai aussi mes convictions, en espérant que cela ne vous choque pas...

*** True Blood (série américaine, adaptée de romans). Dans cette série, les vampires côtoient les humains depuis la création du True Blood (sang syntétique, en bouteille)


	15. Chapitre 15: S'abandonner, totalement

**Hello!**

**Bon je ne pensais pas poster aujourd'hui mais je sais que ce chapitre est hautement attendu par certaines (hein Leslie?). On se doute de ce qui va se passer... Non?**

**Mélodie: j'ai toujours pas ton mail... tu l'as oublié dans la review, tu peux aller dans mon profil en bas, j'ai mis mon adresse.**

**Et pour répondre à ta question, j'ai pas vraiment de timing pour la publication... J'essaie de publier 2 fois par semaine. Mais bon, vraiment ça dépend (d'ailleurs, savourer bien ce chapitre car le prochain n'arrivera pas avant la semaine prochaine, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire... Sorry)**

**Donc voici la mention tant attendue:**

_Attention ce chapitre contient des scènes explicites qui peuvent choquer!_

**_Et Please, on review, j'ai besoin de savoir si cela vous a plu!_**

_**Chapitre 15: S'abandonner, totalement**_

POV Thomas

J'avais été trop dur avec elle. Je savais qu'elle avait réagit de cette façon car elle se sentait menacée. Et qui ne l'aurait pas été devant ce connard de Brent? Anya n'était pas tellement mieux.

Elle était partie chasser, je m'étais dit que j'irai la voir à son retour.

Ce que je n'avais pas pas prévu, c'était qu'elle serait entrain de se changer. Sa robe déchirée gisait sur le sol; la proie l'avait un peu malmenée.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué ma présence, elle était entrain d'enfiler une jupe bleue nuit. Ensuite tout alla très vite, elle me remarqua et fut gênée et en colère. Normal. S'en suivit une petite joute verbale, mais elle n'avait pas le dessus. Je la déstabilisais.

_Bon dieu, qu'elle était belle! J'avais tellement envie d'elle. _Je m'approchais d'elle.

Je pris son visage dans ma main droite, la positionnant derrière son cour, le pouce à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Je me penchait légèrement vers elle.

- Je peux m'excuser autrement si tu le veux. murmurais-je

Pas de réaction, je l'obligeais à venir vers moi. Et je posait délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle répondit instantanément à mon baiser. J'avais gagné...

Je l'embrassais passionnément, j'y mettais toute ma fougue. Elle fourrageait dans mes cheveux. Je mis violemment mes mains sur ses hanches. Elle gémit. Mes mains déboutonnaient son chemiser. Je caressais son ventre et remontait vers sa poitrine. Je mis fin à notre baiser et la regardais.

_Mon dieu qu'elle était belle._

Je lui enlevais son chemiser et dégrafais son soutien-gorge. Je pris ses seins en coupe, elle en soupira de plaisir. Je constellais sa poitrine de milliers de baisers. Elle m'obligea à revenir vers son visage et m'embrassa avec fougue. Nos langues se rencontraient et s'électrisaient l'une l'autre. Mes mains caressaient sa poitrine et son dos. Elle déboutonna ma chemise rapidement et caressa mon torse. J'émis un grognement de plaisir. Mes mains étaient sur ses hanches et cherchaient fébrilement la fermeture éclaire de sa jupe. Je ne la trouvais pas... Je remontais sa jupe sur ses hanches et me mis à lui caresser l'intérieur des cuisses. Elle se cambra de plaisir.

J'essayais toujours de trouver cette satanée fermeture éclair. Au bout d'un moment je perdis patience et d'un coup sec, je déchirais sa jupe..

Je m'écartais d'elle et lui murmurais un « Pardon ». Elle me sourit. Je me mis à embrasser la base de son cou et ensuite passait ma langue, je descendait entre ses seins, descendait lentement sur son ventre et m'arrêtais à son nombril. Je savais que c'était une zone hautement érogène chez elle. Elle se cambra et s'agrippa à mes cheveux. Je passais ma langue très lentement, en faisant des cercles.

Je l'entendis murmurer « Ohhhhhhhh, mon dieu ».

Je m'écartais et je vis qu'elle me regardais droit dans les yeux. Je lui pris la main pour l'entraîner vers la chambre. Elle m'en empêcha et se colla encore plus au mur...

_Elle voulait le faire là..._

Elle caressa mon bas-ventre avec son index, un sourire mutin aux lèvres. Elle défit à vitesse vampirique ma ceinture. Elle s'attaqua à mon pantalon, j'allais protester mais elle mit son index sur ma bouche.

Elle commença à faire descendre mon pantalon sur mes jambes, tout en l'accompagnant. Accroupie à mes pieds, elle m'enleva mes chaussures et mon pantalon. Elle se releva doucement tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux, toujours avec son sourire mutin. Elle frôla de ses mains ma virilité qui se fit encore plus douloureuse. Elle me donna un chaste baiser. Et se retourna, se colla à mon torse. Mes bras l'enlacèrent. Et elle frotta ses fesses nues sur mon boxer. Nous gémir à l'unisson...

Elle me rendait dingue...

~*~*~*~*~

POV Tina

Mon dieu, j'avais perdu totalement la tête. Il m'embrassait, divinement, comme toujours. Il m'avait enlever tour à tour mon chemisier, mon soutien-gorge et avait déchiré ma jupe. Et j'adorais ça.

J'avais pris le contrôle, je voulais l'exciter au maximum et de même pour moi. La façon dont nous allions faire l'amour avait toujours fait partie de mes fantasmes. Et pour autant perdre la tête, autant le faire à fond.

J'étais maintenant contre lui, de dos, et je me frottais à son sexe, c'était si bon... Il m'avait enlacée mais bien vite ses mains se firent baladeuses, il soulevait mon string, et caressait ma toison, j'étais déjà mouillée mais ce simple geste me rendit encore plus humide. Je tournais légèrement la tête vers la gauche, il fit pareil de la droite et nous nous embrassâmes. Sa main descendit et il m'obligea à écarter les jambes. Il caressa mon paquet de nerfs, j'eus des décharges.

Entre 2 halètements, j'arrivais à lui décrocher un « C'est trop bon » et mon orgasme m'emporta.

Il me retourna vers lui et m'embrassa de nouveau le nombril, il m'enleva délicatement mon string et me fis reculer vers le mur. Il attrapa mes lèvres et m'embrassa avec fougue tout en introduisant un doigt en moi. J'émis un cri de surprise. Il s'écarta de moi et mis son doigt dans sa bouche tout en me regardant. Je trouvais cela vraiment érotique. Je n'en pouvais plus, je voulais qu'il me prenne. Je lui enlevais son boxer qui était à la limite d'exploser et me repositionnais contre le mur. Il se colla à moi tout en m'embrassant. Il mit ses mains sur mes hanches et automatiquement, j'enlaçais sa taille de mes jambes.

Il était certes plus grand que moi mais je n'étais pas petite, loin de là, je savais que cette position était idéale pour nous. Il agrippa mes fesses. Je frottais mon sexe contre le sien, il émit long grognement et d'un coup me pénétra. J'en criais de plaisir. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux, tout en s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément en moi. C'était une pure torture... Je sentais son sexe sortir et rentrer tout doucement en moi. Toujours plus profondément. Je caressais son visage de mes mains et le constellais de baisers, sur ses joues, ses lèvres, son front. Et terminais en mordillant son lobe d'oreille, SA zone érogène, il grogna et s'enfonça encore plus profondément en moi. Je gémis

« Mon cœur, jouis pour moi, jouis pour moi, s'il te plaît »

Cette simple phrase me donnait encore plus de plaisir, il s'enfonça encore un peu plus en moi et je senti l'orgasme me submerger. Au même, moment, je l'entendis pousser un râle. Nous avions jouis en même temps.

Ma tête reposait sur son épaule, je n'esquissais aucun geste. Je voulais savourer ce moment.

~*~*~*~*~

POV Thomas

Etre avec elle, être en elle, c'était merveilleux. J'aimais cette femme à un tel point. Et faire l'amour avec elle, c'était si magique. Car c'est l'amour que je lui avais fait et c'était divin. Cette position était géniale pour nous. A chaque fois que je sortais et rentrais en elle, c'était meilleur que la fois précédente. Je n'avais jamais eu un orgasme aussi violent. C'était le paradis.

Elle avait aussi pris beaucoup d'initiatives, et j'avais fortement apprécié. Elle était différente qu'à Valence et je ne le regrettais pas...

Sa tête reposait sur mon épaule droite, ses jambes étaient toujours nouées autour de ma taille. Ca devait être bon signe... Je respirais son odeur délicieuse, je m'en imprégnais.

D'un coup elle bougea, elle relâcha son étreinte, je me retirais d'elle; elle dénoua ses jambes et elle se laissa tomber au sol. Instinctivement, je l'enlaçais plus fort, je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte.

- Thomas, tu veux bien me lâcher?

_Non, non, ne me demande pas ça...._

Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien et l'embrassais. Elle ne réagit pas à mon baiser. Je m'écartais un peu d'elle.

- Tina, s'il te plaît...

- Lâche-moi maintenant; s'il te plaît

- Tina, ne gâche pas nos chances, s'il te plaît. Je, je t'aime. lui répondis-je en vrillant mon regard dans le sien.

Mais son regard était vide. Je relâchais mon étreinte.

Elle s'en alla vers la chambre, je remis mon pantalon et la suivi.

- Tina, Tina!

Elle se retourna, tout en mettant une serviette autour d'elle

- Je t'aime, je t'aime. Je sais que j'ai merdé mais je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime... Mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais te pardonner un jour. me répondit-elle tristement. Sors maintenant.

_Un poignard dans le cœur..._

Je me dirigeais vers la porte. Je mis ma main sur la poignée et me retournais vers elle.

- Tina, je t'aime, rien ne pourra changer ça. Et je ferais tout pour te reconquérir.

Et je quittais la pièce, le cœur en miette

~*~*~*~*~*~

Alors? Alors? On en pense quoi de mon lemon?

Mouais, je sais, vous me détestez... Mais bon, elle pouvait pas lui pardonner comme ça... SORRY

On oublie pas le bouton vert... ;)


	16. Chapitre 16: Se maudire

**Hello à toutes!**

**Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait super plaisir. Pour un premier lemon, je suis assez contente!**

**Melodie: on va y arriver... Toujours pas ton mail, je pense que Fanfic le bloque. Va voir mon profil (en bas de page, il y a mon adresse, envoie moi un mail ce sera plus simple...)**

**Zabou: oui on saurait le pourquoi du comment avec SM, mais c'est pas pour tout de suite...**

**Pour les chapitres, comme je l'ai déjà sur le chapitre précédent, j'ai pas vraiment de rythme de publication (au minimum 1-2 par semaine)**

**Pour l'instant, j'ai de l'avance dans les chapitres (c'est plus facile pour moi, comme ça je reste dans la même ligne d'écriture) mais je les lis et relis bcp pour qu'il n'y ai pas d'erreurs dans ma ligne directrice.**

**Sinon, on m'a aussi fait remarqué (merci Leslie) que Christian Bale était un peu vieux pour passer pour un gars de 25ans... C'est vrai mais je parlais du look général... Donc faut l'imaginer avec les rides en moins (et les cheveux chatains clairs)  
**

**Aller bon chapitre!**

_**Chapitre 16: Se maudire**_

POV Tina

J'avais totalement merdé! J'avais même pas sur me contrôler... _Espèce de conne._ J'avais couché avec Thomas et en plus je l'avais aguiché pendant toutes nos préliminaires! Maintenant, j'étais dans une situation plus que délicate...

Je m'affalais sur le lit après m'être douchée... _En même temps, je n'avais jamais pris mon pied comme ça..._

J'entendis des coups à la porte.

- Tina? C'est Rose, je peux entrer?

- Entre

Elle rentra et me regarda.

- Je sais exactement ce que tu vas me dire.

- Ah oui? C'est marrant, je sais même pas ce que je vais te dire...

Sa phrase me donnait envie de pleurer. Elle me pris dans ses bras.

- Oh Rose, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

- Tu as pris du plaisir. Et c'est très bien. Rassure-moi, tu en as eu?

Je ris en m'écartant d'elle.

- Oui, j'ai jamais eu un tel orgasme.

- En même temps contre un mur, ça doit décupler le plaisir.

- Oh non... Alice a tout vu...

- Non, pas tout, je te rassure... me dit-elle

- Ca me rassure pas, mais bon. Oh mais je me suis conduite comme une salope.

- Bien sur que non! me répondit-elle vivement. Tu l'as pas forcé que je sache! D'ailleurs c'est lui qui a commencé, non?

- Oui mais...

- Arrête tout de suite! T'as rien à te reprocher ok?

- Ok

- Et tu lui as dis quoi?

- Oh, ça va, je suis sûre que tu l'as entendu... lui dis-je boudeuse

- Pas du tout, j'étais partie chasser.

- Je lui ai juste dit que je l'aimais mais que je ne savais pas si je pourrais un jour lui pardonner.

- Et lui, il a répondu quoi? demanda-t-elle fébrile

- Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et qu'il ferait tout pour me reconquérir.

- Oh c'est mignon...

- Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas?

- C'est vrai mais je vois bien qu'il tient à toi. Mais je te comprends. Je n'aurais jamais pu pardonner à Royce, ce qu'il m'a fait

- Oui, mais Thomas, ne m'a pas violée... dis-je prudemment

- Non, mais il t'as transformée sans ton accord, il t'as menti. Il s'est moqué de tes sentiments

Je savais qu'elle avait raison. Le sujet était clos, pour l'instant. Elle essaya de me distraire avec des anecdotes sur Jake et Nessie. On parlâmes aussi de mon arrivée dans la famille. De mon ressenti sur toute cette histoire.

Rose était vraiment géniale. Je l'adorais. Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle...

~*~*~*~*~

POV Thomas

Elle m'avait repoussé. A chaque fois que je pensais faire du progrès avec elle, elle me faisait reculer de deux pas...

Je savais qu'elle avait besoin de temps mais franchement, elle m'avait blessé. Mon cœur était en miette, je l'avais mérité mais je commençais à en avoir marre.

Et le mieux? En rentrant dans ma chambre, je tombe nez à nez avec Jasper et Emmett. Super, ils vont me la jouer à la « grand frère ».

- Tiens, Jasper, Emmett, quel bon vent vous amène? leur lançais-je tout en prenant une chemise propre dans l'armoire.

- Ecoute, mec. débuta Emmett. Tu vas arrêter de tourner autour de Tina, ok? C'est notre sœur à présent.

- Je le sais Emmett, mais « votre sœur » je l'aime. Et je ferais tout, je dis bien tout, pour la reconquérir. Et c'est pas vous 2, qui me faites peur. Ok? Et Jazz, pas besoin d'onde d'apaisement.

- Excuse. me répondit Jasper. Mais tu sais, on est inquiets pour elle. Depuis ton arrivée, elle en apprend tous les jours et c'est pas de bonnes nouvelles...

- Je sais tout ça. J'essaie de la ménager au maximum, mais c'est pas évident. Je sais que j'ai commis des erreurs mais je fais tout pour qu'elle ne souffre pas plus.

- Ah oui? En couchant avec elle par exemple? me dit Emmett cinglant

- Bon, je te signale que Tina est majeure, depuis un moment d'ailleurs et je ne l'ai pas obligée. C'était entre 2 adultes consentants. Mais de toute façon ça ne te regarde pas.

- Ah non, ici, tu es chez nous! Et Tina fait partie de la famille... Si tu l'as fait encore souffrir, on te démembre ok? Emmett était très énervé

- D'accord. Maintenant, vous avez fini?

- On y va. Aller vient Emmett. dit Jasper en allant vers la porte

Emmett me lança un regard noir et sorti avec Jasper.

Je tournais comme un lion en cage... Je ne savais pas quoi faire, que dire à Tina.

J'allais aller chasser ça me changerait les idées, ensuite j'aviserais.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+

La chasse s'est pas très bien passée, cette saloperie de puma m'a déchiré ma chemise en plein milieu du torse. J'adorais cette chemise!

Et quand je suis rentré dans ma chambre, j'ai été surpris. J'étais entrain de déboutonner ma chemise quand j'aperçu Tina. Elle se trouvait près de la fenêtre, elle me regardait.

- Désolée, je ne pensais pas que...

J'avais toujours mes mains sur le dernier bouton de la chemise.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je jubilais un peu car elle n'arrivait à décoller son regard de mon torse.

Elle était superbe. Elle portait une superbe robe qui lui arrivait juste au dessus du genou. Blanche avec de fines rayures noires. Son décolleté mettait sa poitrine très en valeur.

Je m'avançais près du lit.

- Je voulais m'excuser. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. débuta-t-elle

- Je ne comprends pas. lui répondis-je en comprenant tout à fait

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est... C'est que je n'aurais pas... En fait, j'arrive même pas à t'expliquer. s'énerva-t-elle

En un instant je fus près d'elle. La comédie avait assez duré.

- Tina, tu es venue d'excuser d'avoir couché avec moi, c'est ça?

Elle hocha la tête

- Tu n'as pas besoin. On était consentant tous les 2, non?

Je remettais une de ses mèches. Elle tressailli.

- Oui mais, je n'aurais pas du. Je t'ai fait croire que...

Elle était perdue, je le voyais.

- Oui, j'ai cru que tu allais tout me pardonner et j'ai été naïf de le penser. Je t'ai fait beaucoup de mal et tu auras besoin de temps. lui dis-je doucement

- Merci mais je sais que j'aurais pas du. Je me suis comportée comme une salope.

- QUOI? Mais tu arrêtes de dire des conneries?

- Bien sûr que si. D'accord c'est toi qui a commencé mais c'est moi qui t'ai aguiché pendant notre rapport.

_Elle était mal parce qu'elle avait pris des initiatives! J'aurai du m'en douter..._

- Tina. dis-je l'obligeant à me regarder. J'ai adoré ça; oh oui, j'ai adoré ça. C'était fantastique. J'ai vraiment aimé que tu prennes des initiatives.

Je pris son visage dans mes mains.

- Je t'aime. Crois-moi. Déjà avant, tu étais était si peu sûre de toi et ça n'a pas changé.

- Et ça ne changera pas. murmura-t-elle

- Je ferais tout pour que tu aies une meilleure opinion de toi même, je te le jure.

Elle était déjà comme ça quand je l'avais rencontrée. Elle l'avait surement toujours été. Sous sa grande assurance, se cachait une personne très peu sûre d'elle.

Je l'embrassais, tendrement. Sans pression, sans urgence. Elle répondit à mon baiser. J'avais l'impression qu'elle s'y accrochait, comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Je caressais son visage.

Je m'écartais d'elle et la regardais.

- En tout cas, je suis mieux maintenant, t'as pas perdu au change en me transformant...

Je soupirais

- Enfin, tu étais très belle en humaine, je t'ai aimée dès le premier regard. Tu as changé mais tu es toujours ma Tina, celle dont je suis tombé amoureux. Tu es encore plus belle.

J'étais littéralement entrain de lui faire une déclaration d'amour mais je voyais qu'elle n'osait y croire.

- Ah oui? Tu me trouvais belle? murmura-t-elle

- Bien sûr lui dis-je en l'enlaçant. Et une personne ce n'est pas qu'un physique. J'adore ta façon d'être, ton caractère.

- Mon caractère? dit-elle en souriant

- Oui, je l'adore. Une vraie tête de mule j'adore ça!

- Et qu'est-ce que tu aimais dans mon physique?

Elle s'entêtait...

- Ton regard, il m'hypnotisait.

- Plus maintenant, avec ces yeux rouges... dit-elle tristement

- Détrompe-toi, il m'hypnotise toujours et si j'ai toujours adoré tes fesses, elles sont à croquer...

- Ah oui? Merci. me répondit-elle un peu gênée

- Et chez moi, tu aimes quoi?

- Mmmh, ta bouche, je.. Je la trouve très sensuelle.

Je suis sûre qu'elle pourrait encore rougir, qu'elle serait rouge pivoine...

- Ah...

J'approchais mes lèvres des siennes. Et dans un murmure:

- C'est marrant, je pense la même chose des tiennes...

Et je l'embrassais, passionnément. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres, ma langue s'engouffra et commença à titiller la sienne. Elle gémit et pris mon visage dans ses mains.

Je la fis reculer et la basculais sur le lit. Je la regardais

Elle avait un sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai toujours beaucoup apprécié ton joli petit cul... me dit-elle

Je m'allongeais doucement sur elle.

Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent, c'était un pur délice. Elle mis ses mains sur ma taille, elle remontait sur mon torse nu.

Je caressais ses seins à travers son corsage. Elle se cambra. Je mis mes mains sur ses hanches, repoussant sa robe vers sa taille.

Je m'écartais d'elle pour la regarder. Elle avait un regard indéfinissable.

- Thomas, je... Je ne peux pas. me dit-elle tristement

Je me relevais.

- Je suis désolée. Mais ce ne serait pas honnête envers toi. continua-t-elle

- Je comprends, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Elle se releva et caressa ma joue.

- Je suis amoureuse de toi mais je t'en veux encore énormément. J'ai besoin de temps. m'expliqua-t-elle

Sa main caressait toujours ma joue. Je l'enlevais délicatement.

- Je comprends. Je t'attendrais le temps qu'il faut.

Elle esquissa un sourire. Elle me donna un rapide baiser et s'en alla...

Je savais très bien qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. On allait encore faire l'amour et on le regretterait, elle parce qu'elle considérerait qu'elle se fiche de moi et moi, eh bien moi, en fait je n'aurais rien regretté mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit mal.

Je devais lui laisser du temps, je devais le faire. Il fallait que je voie Carlisle...


	17. Chapitre 17: Down

**Hello**

**Désolée, je ne poste le chapitre qu'aujourd'hui... Très prise du week-end. On va alterner les POV pour ce chapitre  
**

**Je préviens: sortez vos mouchoirs...**

**Mélodie: enfin j'ai pu t'envoyer le POV Thomas, alors heureuse? Lol**

**Et on n'oublie pas la review... ;)**

_**Chapitre 17: Down**_

POV Tina

J'étais mal, mais un peu moins qu'après avoir fait l'amour avec lui. J'avais du énormément prendre sur moi pour ne pas succomber une 2e fois... Ca n'aurait pas été honnête envers lui, pas du tout.

J'avais besoin de parler avec quelqu'un. Rose m'avait dit qu'elle allait au cottage avec Alice pour papoter avec Bella. 3 avis ne seraient pas de trop...

~*~*~*~*~

POV Thomas

Ma décision était prise... C'était l'une des plus dures que j'avais eu à prendre dans ma vie mais il le fallait. Tina en avait besoin. Tina le valait. Et tout ce que je voulais c'est qu'elle soit heureuse.

Carlisle n'était pas réellement d'accord avec moi, mais il respectait ma décision. Le principal, c'était Tina, il n'y avait qu'elle qui m'importait...

~*~*~*~*~

POV Tina

Enfin de compte c'était pas vraiment une bonne idée de parler avec les filles... Bella me comprenait et me soutenait.

Alice, elle, je le savais était à 100 % pour mais elle était partie très vite, soi-disant, Jasper, allait lui faire une surprise....

Rosalie... Ma chère Rosalie! Elle n'était pas du tout d'accord avec moi...

- Mais enfin, Tina! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu nous dis? Je le crois pas!

- Rose, si je n'essaie pas, je ne saurais jamais.

- Mais merde Tina! T'as encore envie de souffrir avec lui? T'es sûre?

- J'ai juste envie d'essayer, Rose, j'en ai ma claque de lui en vouloir. Je l'aime. Et je peux peut-être le faire... Je vais peut-être y arriver.

- Quoi? Retourner avec lui et faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé?

- Rose, tu arrêtes! gronda Bella. Ce n'est pas ce qu'a dit Tina. Elle va essayer de lui pardonner. Elle ne veut plus le traiter en ennemi. Et c'est louable de sa part. T'es entrain de transposer ta propre histoire.

- Bien, d'accord. Je ne dis plus rien. répondit-elle blessée

Elle se tourna vers moi.

- Fais ce que tu veux, mais je te préviens, tu vas encore souffrir. C'est bien trop tôt pour lui pardonner.

- Rose, s'il te plait, ne m'en veux pas. lui dis-je en la prenant dans les bras

J'étais décidée. Je ne savais pas si j'avais raison, si cela allait marcher mais je devais le faire.

J'allais aller le voir et lui dire que je l'aimais. Que je l'aimais et que je voulais être avec lui. Il me faudrait du temps mais si il m'aimait vraiment comme il le disait, il serait patient...

~*~*~*~*~

POV Alice

Je n'avais pas pu changer les choses... Malheureusement. Des fois, je détestais mon don, les fois où, malgré ma bonne volonté, je ne pouvais rien faire pour changer l'avenir. Carlisle me regardait, les yeux remplis de tristesse. On était impuissants, tous les deux...

Tina arrivait, je l'entendais. Elle était si heureuse... Ca n'allait pas durer.

- Oh Carlisle, Alice, vous n'avez pas vu Thomas? nous demanda-t-elle en souriant

Je n'osais pas ouvrir la bouche... _Que lui dire?_

- Tina... commença Carlisle. Il est parti.

- Ah, il est parti chasser? C'est pas grave, je le verrais plus tard. dit-elle en commençant à s'en aller

- Tina, non, il n'est pas parti chasser. lui répondit-il

- Mais où est-il? demanda-t-elle étonnée

Il fallait que j'intervienne.

- Il a quitté la villa...lui dis-je le plus doucement possible

- Quoi? Mais pourquoi? Il revient quand? dit-elle tristement

- Il ne reviendra pas. murmura Carlisle

- Mais, mais c'est impossible. Je devais lui parler. dit-elle d'une voix monocorde

Je la pris dans mes bras, essayant de la réconforter

Elle me repoussa gentiment

- Mais c'est mon parrain, il doit rester! continua-t-elle sans y croire. Carlisle, j'ai pas raison?

- Oui Tina, je sais. Tiens il a laissé une lettre pour toi.

Elle prit la lettre, ses yeux étaient sans émotion. Elle se tourna vers moi

- Tu savais, hein? C'est pour ça que tu es partie du cottage?

- Oui. lui répondis-je calmement

Et elle sorti

~*~*~*~*~

POV Tina

J'étais effondrée. J'étais dans sa chambre. Ses affaires avaient disparus. Plus rien, comme si, il n'était jamais venu à la villa...

J'étais assise sur le lit, au même endroit, où il y a 2h à peine, j'avais failli refaire l'amour avec lui.

Sa lettre était à côté de moi. Toujours dans l'enveloppe, je ne l'avais pas encore lue. Peur de savoir... Mais il le fallait. Je pris une grande respiration et ouvrais l'enveloppe. Je restais quelques secondes avec la lettre sans rien faire. Je me décidais à la déplier.

Je vis sa belle écriture, héritage du 19e siècle. Je commençais à lire...

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Ma Chère Tina,_**

**_Quand tu liras cette lettre, je serai parti. J'ai demandé à Carlisle de te la remettre._**

**_J'ai mûrement réfléchi ma décision. Je t'ai fait souffrir et je le regrette. Si, je pouvais revenir en arrière, crois-moi, j'agirai différemment._**

**_Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, sans tenir compte de tes sentiments et j'ai aggravé la situation en voulant absolument me faire pardonner. Je sais que ce que j'ai fait est difficilement pardonnable._**

**_C'est trop dur pour toi comme pour moi, d'être au même endroit. Tu as besoin de temps pour faire le point..._**

**_Mes sentiments envers toi n'ont pas changés. Je suis toujours irrévocablement amoureux de toi._**

**_J'attendrais un signe de toi._**

**_Thomas_**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

En bas de la lettre, il avait noté ses coordonnées, mail et portable.

J'étais entrain de suffoquer. _Pourquoi? Pourquoi avoir fait ça?_

Je restais là statufiée, la lettre à la main. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. _Rose_

Elle s'approcha et me prit dans ses bras. Elle me berçait.

- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire: « je te l'avais dit... » Hein?

- Non, je suis là pour toi, Tina. Tu as besoin de moi et je suis là. me répondit-elle doucement

Nous restâmes un long moment ainsi. Rose me berçait. Ca ne me fait rien, ni mal ni bien. Mais au moins elle était là.

~*~*~*~*~

POV Rosalie

J'avais eu raison et je détestais ça! C'était un vrai connard! Elle était prête à lui refaire confiance et lui se barrait!

Je l'avais retrouvée dans la chambre de ce connard. J'eus un choc en la voyant, elle semblait « partie ». Mais elle m'avait parlé. Ca m'avait un peu déçu qu'elle pense que je triompherais de la situation mais je savais qu'elle n'était pas bien.

Il fallait que je l'aide, c'était ça l'important.

Elle avait passé tout l'après-midi sans parler, prostrée. Et d'un coup, elle s'était reprise. Comme si rien ne c'était passé, enfin presque.

En apparence, elle avait repris le dessus. En apparence... Car je le savais, elle était profondément blessée.

Le temps s'écoulait lentement et j'enrageais de la voir comme ça... On avait fait un conseil de famille, pendant une de ses chasses, ça n'avait pas été très concluant... On était pas tous d'accord. Certains voulaient contacter Thomas, ce à quoi j'étais fermement opposée... On avait peut-être trouvé une idée maintenant il fallait la mettre en œuvre et là, c'était à moi de jouer avec l'aide d'Esmée. Malheureusement, c'était pas gagné... Mais je ferais tout pour que Tina retrouve un semblant de vrai sourire...

* * *

Alors vous avez une idée de ce que va faire Rose? ^_^


	18. Chapitre 18: Nouvelle tête

**Salut!**

**Eh non, je ne vous ai pas oubliées!!! J'ai eu quelques mails me demandant où j'étais passée et si j'avais abandonnée ma fic, eh ben non! J'ai juste un peu pédalé dans la choucroute comme on dit. En fait, c'est dans ce chapitre 18, que l'histoire prend un grand tournant et pour pas me planter, il fallait que j'écrive les chapitres suivants... Bon, je sais toujours pas si je fais bien de prendre ce tournant mais bon, j'ai un bon pressentiment.**

**J'attends de voir ce dont vous pensez de ce chapitre, please, reviews... *yeux de cocker suppliant***

_**Chapitre 18: Nouvelle tête**_

POV Tina

Ca faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'il était parti. 5 pour être précise, 5 jours. Ca faisait 5 longs jours que je passais pas toutes les émotions. Tristesse, angoisse, colère, rage.

J'avais réussi à me reprendre mais ce n'était qu'une façade. Pour les Cullen...

J'étais réellement blessée. Pourquoi? Pourquoi être parti si vite? Si j'avais recouché avec lui, serait-il encore là?

J'étais vraiment blessée dans mon amour propre. J'avais décidé de lui laisser une chance et lui partait! Et sa lettre! Sa putain de lettre! Il pouvait se la mettre où je pense! Je ne l'appellerai pas. Oh ça non! Enfin, c'était mon idée des 5 dernières minutes car les 5 avant, je mourrai d'envie de l'appeler. Et c'était comme ça depuis 5 jours! _GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_

_Tina, n'oublie pas qui tu es... T'es une rancunière... Rancunière finie... Il s'est fichu de toi... T'appelle pas!_

_En même temps, il veut me laisser du temps... Il dit qu'il est toujours amoureux de moi... Je l'appelle?_

_NON! Tu dois réfléchir avant! T'as encore pas digéré ce qu'il vient de faire..._

Nessie me rappela à la réalité. On était en plein cours. Enfin, révision car depuis 5 jours, je me foulais pas. Pourtant, Nessie méritait mieux que des révisions de vocabulaire. Mais j'avais pas la force. Je lui demandais d'énumérer les ustensiles de cuisine...

Le seul point positif, c'était qu'avec mon humeur massacrante, j'avais réussi à faire fuir Jacob. Il voulait pas de trop se faire remarquer... Et, j'avoue, je lui aurais bien arraché un bras. Au bout de 2 jours, il avait abandonné...

Par contre, Rose assistait au cours. Subitement, elle avait eu envie d'apprendre le français... C'était mignon... Elle voulait s'assurer que j'allais bien.

Les Cullen me couvaient encore plus que d'habitude. Pffffffff

Carlisle m'avait aidée pour mon don. Il « m'entraînait » pour le moment c'était pas très concluant. J'arrivais pas à refaire avancer le temps. Si ça se trouve, j'ai pas de don. Carlisle s'obstine, il est sûr que c'est mon don...

Emmett voulait tout le temps faire la course avec moi... Ca me gavait.

Jasper me lançait des salves d'ondes d'apaisement, ça m'énervait encore plus.

Alice... oh Alice! Shopping, shopping, shopping. On a surement dévalisé tous les sites en ligne... J'ai peur de voir arriver les paquets.

Puis, surtout, j'avais repris les cours de cuisine avec Alice et Rose et c'était toujours une cata. Je devais me forcer à ne pas rire car même si Rose et moi on s'entend à merveille, elle aime pas trop que je me fiche d'elle...

Esmée, elle me fichait la paix... Elle était en plein nettoyage de printemps, elle nettoyait, époussetait, récurait... à longueur de journée. Pourquoi? Aucune idée, la villa était toujours très propre mais là, elle était en pleine frénésie de ménage.

- Alors??? On y va???

Nessie me parlait et je n'avais absolument écouté la conversation. Je jetais un œil sur Rosalie...

- La cuisine... Faire le gâteau. T'as dit hier à Nessie qu'elle pourrait aider.

- Ah oui! C'est vrai. Euh maintenant?

- Ben oui!!!! Après je vais voir Jake! dit Nessie

Je me dirigeais donc, à contre-cœur vers la cuisine.

_On allait encore se marrer..._

J'avais décidé de faire dans le simple. Un cake marbré serait déjà bien compliqué pour Nessie et Rose...

_Rhhho pas sympa la Tina!_

Mais, j'avais raison! J'ai du in-extremis empêcher Nessie de mettre la coquille avec les jaunes d'œufs... Et Rosalie la regardait faire...

- Rose, tu veux bien battre les blancs en neige? lui demandais-je en mettant la pincée de sel

- Ok! me répondit-elle toute contente

- Bon Nessie, on s'occupe du sucre et des jaunes?

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête. Elle adorait aider en cuisine. Notre mélange fut vite prêt. Par contre pour Rose, c'était autre chose...

- Regarde, j'y suis arrivée! C'est tout mousseux!

- Oui, mais pas encore assez ferme, continue.

- T'es sûre?

- Oui, tu dois pouvoir mettre le plat à l'envers au dessus de toi sans que cela ne tombe. lui répondis-je

- Tu rigoles?

- Non, je te jure.

Elle continua donc de battre les blancs. Je m'occupais de faire fondre le chocolat. Heureusement, j'avais des réserves de chocolat belge, que j'avais fait acheter à Emmett lors de sa dernière virée à Seattle, car le chocolat US, tu repasseras, plein de graisses, _beurk_).

Les blancs enfin fermes (Rose avait fait l'expérience de renverser le plat au dessus d'elle, ils étaient bien fermes), je guidais Nessie, pour qu'elle les mélange à la préparation sucre/jaunes; sans les casser tout un art... Je refourgais le chocolat fondu à Rose et montrais mon truc à Nessie.

- Regarde, tu penches le récipient et tu tapes sur le fond plusieurs fois. lui dis-je en joignant le geste à la parole

- Oh!!! Ca glisse tout seul!!! me répondit Nessie émerveillée

- Et maintenant, on mélange le tout. Attention, tu dois soulever le mélange et ne pas casser tes blancs.

- Fais-le, Tatie, je vais pas y arriver... me dit-elle paniquée

- Je te montre et la prochaine fois, tu le feras.

- D'accord!

En quelques minutes la préparation était parfaitement mélangée. J'avais surveillé Rose du coin de l'œil. Elle n'avait pas fait cramer le chocolat. _Miracle_

Nessie beurra le moule, je lui donnais la moitié de la préparation et utilisais l'autre pour mélanger le chocolat fondu.

Quand j'enfournais le cake, je vis Rose et Nessie avec de grands sourires, jusqu'aux oreilles.

Je souris à mon tour. Des moments comme ça, c'était agréable...

Pendant la cuisson du cake, nous jouâmes à un jeu de société.

J'avais à peine sorti le cake du four que je sentis quelqu'un arriver... Une nouvelle personne...

Esmée dévala les escaliers. Et je l'entendais s'exclamer. Je jetais un coup d'œil interrogateur à Rosalie mais elle était déjà partie vers le salon...

Renesmée me prit la main et m'entraîna vers le salon. Tout le monde y était.

Esmée se jetait dans les bras d'un grand blond. Elle avait l'air très émue.

- Enfin, tu es revenu! Je suis si contente!!! lui dit Esmée en l'embrassant

- Mais enfin Esmée, j'étais pas au pôle nord! lui répondit-il en riant

- Non, mais tu ne donnes pas beaucoup de nouvelles. lui répondit-elle boudeuse

- J'avoue, une fois tous les 15 jours c'est peu. plaisanta-t-il. Tu veux bien me lâcher maintenant

Je souriais. Esmée était une vraie mère poule.

Elle s'écarta de lui et je pus mieux le voir. Grand, musclé, et blond mais ce qui me frappa c'était sa très grande ressemblance avec l'acteur Matt Barr*...

Edward a capté ma pensée et me sourit.

Alice s'élance à son tour dans les bras du jeune homme.

- Que je suis contente que tu sois venu, Derek!!!! lui dit-elle

_Donc c'est Derek. Marrant, l'aurais pas imaginé comme ça._ Ils m'avaient tous dit qu'il avait un côté aventurier mais franchement fallait chercher. Bon c'est vrai que tout aventurier n'est pas le sosie d'Indiana Jones...

Alice, s'écarte de lui et l'examina.

- Mouais, il me semble que tu t'es pas trop soigné dans ta brousse. lui dit-elle tristement

Il éclate de rire. Un rire merveilleux, chaud et sincère. J'ai moi aussi envie de rire, sincèrement.

- Pourtant, j'ai fait des efforts pour toi. lui répondit-il. Regarde, elle te plait pas cette chemise. C'est toi qui me l'a offerte...

- Oui, il y a 2 ans. répondit-elle gravement

- Oh mon dieu, la faute de goût! Excuse petite sœur, j'avais pas les derniers magazines de mode dans ma « brousse » lui dit-il narquois.

Alice faisait la choquée. Il l'embrasse sur le front.

A ce moment là, Nessie enlève sa main de la mienne, je n'avais même pas remarqué, qu'elle me tenait encore la main. Elle s'élance vers Derek

Il la rattrape et la prend dans ses bras

- Nessie! Mais t'as au moins pris 2 ans depuis qu'on ne s'est vu!

- Oui!!! lui répond-elle en riant.

J'avais l'impression que Nessie avait un gros faible pour lui. Elle le couvait du regard. Mais ça a l'air réciproque.

- Eh, tonton, tu sais quoi? lui demanda-t-elle

- Non, dis-moi

- Je parle Français! **Et je suis très contente de te voir...** lui dit-elle malicieusement

Il la regarda en souriant et tourna ensuite son regard vers nous. J'étais à côté de Rose.

- Génial! J'ai rien compris mais c'est super. Mais c'est sûrement pas ton père qui t'as appris ça... lui dit-il en me fixant

- Nan, c'est Tante Tina. lui répondit-elle en me montrant

-Ah la fameuse Tina dit-il en reposant Nessie.

- Voilà, enfin les présentations dit Rose. Derek, je te présente Tina. Tina voici Derek qui a dédaigné enfin venir nous voir...

Derek lui fit une petite moue et s'avança vers moi

- Enchanté, Tina.

- De même. lui répondis-je avec une voix mal assurée

- On se fait la bise? me demanda-t-il

- Euh, oui. lui répondis-je étonnée

Il avança sa joue près de la mienne

- Je sais pas, c'est combien par chez toi. me demanda-t-il en touchant ma joue

- Dans ma région c'est une, normalement. lui dis-je

_Merde pourquoi, j'avais pas dit 2... Sa peau était si douce et il sentait si bon!_

La bise faite, il s'écarta.

- C'est quoi ces manières! Vous êtes frère et sœur, ont se prend dans les bras! dit Alice étonnée

Je la regardais un peu dubitative... Derek leva les yeux au ciel

- Alice... On se connait depuis 5 minutes et les européens n'aimes pas trop donner des accolades à des inconnus.

- Ah bon? C'est vrai ça? me demanda-t-elle

_Ca commençait bien... Il me foutait déjà dans la merde_

- Tina? T'aimes pas les accolades? continua-t-elle

- Euh, disons que chez nous, on fait pas vraiment ça. Sauf avec la famille proche. lui dis-je doucement

- Ben vous faites quoi alors?

- On se fait la bise quand on connait les gens et pour les autres on se serre la main.

- Donc, t'aimes pas quand je te prend dans les bras...

- J'ai pas dit ça Alice. Tu sais que je t'adore. lui dis-je cajoleuse

- J'espère bien! Donc tu vas m'aider pour le look de Derek, hein? me dit elle en me prenant dans ses bras

Il me sourit

_Ca se confirmait, il me mettait dans la merde! Et ça faisait à peine 10 minutes que je l'avais rencontré, ça promettait!_

_

* * *

_* Photo sur le profil. Pour info Matt Barr a joué dans One Tree Hill (Les frères Scott), il se faisait passer pour le frère de Peyton qui s'appelait Derek... Oui c'est fait exprès, dans un sens, je trouve que le prénom de Derek lui va bien ;)


	19. Chapitre 19: Ca craint

**Si, si toujours là... Juste un peu moins de temps... Bon les yeux suppliants de cocker n'ont pas trop marché... Tampis, c'est pas grave. Je continue dans ma lancée.**

**Ce chapitre est un POV Derek. Assez court. C'est juste pour introduire le personnage. Voir ce qu'il ressent. On en apprendra plus sur lui dans les prochains chapitres, promis!**

_**Chapitre 19: Ca craint**_

POV Derek

J'étais dans la merde... Et ça faisait près de 3 ans! Depuis ma transformation et mon entrée dans la famille Cullen.

Je les adorais mais parfois j'avais envie d'en étrangler un. Toujours sur mon dos... Par sollicitude mais parfois c'était vraiment pesant.

Depuis que je ne vivais plus en permanence avec eux, j'étais léger. Libre, libre d'un poids énorme.

Je n'avais vraiment pas bien vécu ma transformation et même maintenant, quand j'y repensais, je ressentais parfois de l'amertume.

Vivre loin d'eux m'avait libéré. Et quand je revenais, c'était le bonheur... Pendant 2 jours... Ensuite je commençais à être gavé... Si j'arrivais à tenir 1 ou 2 semaines, j'étais heureux. Je savais qu'à chacun de mes départs, je leur faisais du mal, surtout à Esmée.

Quand Carlisle m'avait contacté, il y environ un mois pour me dire que nous avions un nouveau membre dans la famille, je n'avais pas réagi. J'en avais proprement rien à foutre. Même, je me disais que cela allait les occuper et qu'ils me foutraient la paix. Qu'ils pourraient rejouer aux bons Samaritains.

J'étais pas sympa et je le savais. Depuis quelques temps ma vie « d'aventurier » ne me satisfaisait plus vraiment. Je m'installais dans une routine et je détestais ça.

Ensuite, Alice m'avait contacté. Elle était toute folle car Tina était géniale selon elle que je devrais venir la rencontrer... Le lendemain, c'était au tour d'Emmett de m'envoyer un mail me racontant leur vie depuis l'arrivée de la fabuleuse Tina.

Chacun à leur tour, ils m'envoyaient des mails, me téléphonaient pour m'encourager à venir les voir.

Jusqu'au tour de Bella... A qui, j'ai dit que je viendrais pas dans l'immédiat. Elle a comprit et ils ont cessés de me contacter.

J'ai pu reprendre ma vie là où elle était. J'avais décidé de quitter un peu l'Inde. J'avais l'impression de tourner en rond et je détestais ça. Ma sérénité était revenue grâce à cette décision même si je ne savais pas encore où j'allais partir. Cette sérénité, je la savourais.

Jusqu'à la semaine dernière... Rosalie m'a contacté. M'a expliqué la situation en long et en large. Elle pensait que ma venue pourrait aider Tina. Point de vue transformation, nous avions un parcours assez similaire. C'était pas faux.

Ensuite Esmée m'a contacté. Elles se sont acharnées sur moi pendant 4 jours... Mails, appels, messagerie. Rosalie m'avait prévenu: « Je vais te harceler jusqu'à ce que tu viennes! »

J'ai tenu 4 jours... J'ai booké mes vols, les envoyant même en copie à Rose.

Arrivé à Seattle, j'étais soulagé de ne voir qu'Edward. J'avais pas envie de revenir et d'être directement happé par toute la famille. Ca arriverait bien assez tôt.

Edward, connaissait mon mal être. Il l'avait aussi vécu, d'une façon différente mais vécu. Il m'avait toujours foutu la paix. Il était présent pour moi quand je le voulais et j'appréciais. C'était d'ailleurs le seul à ne pas m'avoir contacté avec l'arrivée de Tina.

A la Villa, bien entendu, Esmée se pendit à mon cou. Elle était si heureuse de me revoir et je l'avoue, moi aussi ça me faisait du bien de la serrer dans mes bras.

Alice, était Alice, férue de mode. J'avais déjà aperçu la fameuse Tina mais Nessie c'était à son tour jetée dans mes bras. Je l'adorais cette gamine. Elle gardait toute l'innocence d'une enfant alors qu'elle savait qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres.

Quand enfin, je pus me présenter à Tina, j'eus l'impression de prendre une claque. Merde, ils m'avaient pas dit qu'elle était si belle.

Ouaw, j'avais jamais vu une fille aussi attirante. Elle avait même des faux airs de Kirsten Dunst.

Et quand je l'ai embrassée... Sa peau était douce et divinement parfumée à la mûre.

Quand elle m'a répondu que par chez elle c'était une bise, j'étais si déçu... J'aurais bien continué... Pourquoi, elle ne venait pas des Ardennes françaises? Là-bas c'était 4 si je me souvenais bien.

En plus, j'avais réussi à la mettre dans l'embarras. Au bout de 5 minutes, c'était fort...

Alice l'embrigadait dans la constitution de ma nouvelle garde-robe... Ce qu'elle faisait à chacun de mes passages.

Nom de Dieu, elle était si belle. C'était la première fois depuis ma transformation que je voyais la beauté d'une femme. Et quelle femme...C'était ma sœur.

Ma sœur...

Elle faisait bonne figure...

Mais on me la faisait pas à moi...

Elle était dévastée...

Par sa transformation...

Par sa relation avec ce mec...

Et c'était à moi de l'aider...

Ben c'était pas gagné...

Pourquoi, je m'étais mis dans cette galère...

Ca craint...


	20. Chapitre 20: Eclatement

**Et voici la suite. Derek va être surprenant, comment dire, mmh, il va pas y aller pas 4 chemins...**

**J'espère que cela vous plaira (le prochain chapitre contiendra un Pov Derek)**

**Reviews? *Cocker***

_**Chapitre 20: Éclatement**_

POV Tina

L'agitation autour de Derek me plaisait bien. Grâce à elle, les Cullen m'oubliaient un peu... Ca me changeait. J'avais même réussi à aller chasser toute seule. Ils étaient bien trop occupés avec lui.

Il était, comment dire... indéfinissable. Il avait un sourire, charmant, voir charmeur. Et je devais l'avouer, il était très beau. Pourquoi c'était le parfait sosie de Matt Barr... Même nez, menton. Même sa coiffure était identique. La seule chose qui le différenciait c'était ses yeux couleur or.

Ce qui me gênait chez lui, ce n'était pas tant sa beauté mais son comportement, sa façon d'être. J'avais l'impression qu'il jouait un double jeu. Qu'il disait quelque chose mais qu'il pensait le contraire. Etrange.

Sa chambre était juste à côté de la mienne... Je l'ai entendu jouer de la guitare cette nuit. Ca ne me dérangeait nullement. D'ailleurs, j'aimais beaucoup ce qu'il jouait. Si j'avais été assez téméraire, j'aurai osé aller toquer à sa porte et lui demander si je pouvais l'écouter jouer, voir lui demander des morceaux. Mais la grande froussarde qui sommeillait en moi se réveillait souvent ces temps-ci...

Malgré cela, j'étais d'une humeur massacrante... Toujours à cause de Thomas mais aussi à cause des Cullen. Je les soupçonnais d'avoir fait venir Derek pour moi.

Et j'étais aussi en colère après moi-même de le trouver si fascinant. C'était donner raison à toute la famille.

C'était le 2e jour après son arrivée, j'avais passé presque toute la matinée dans ma chambre. J'essayais de les éviter et lui en particulier. Mais je ne pouvais passer toutes mes journées en ermite sinon, Rose et Alice auraient tôt fait de rappliquer. Je prenais donc mon pc portable (cadeau de Rosalie) et sortais de la chambre à contre-cœur.

Dès les escaliers, je sens la présence d'Alice dans la cuisine.

Quand j'arrive devant la porte de la cuisine, je me figeais. Derek y est. _Merde, je l'ai pas senti!_

Je reste plantée devant la porte comme une conne pendant quelques secondes. Et je prends mon courage à 2 mains et je rentre.

Je manque de pouffer de rire en les voyant. Alice tourne une préparation dans un plat et Derek regarde; penché derrière son épaule.

- Ah Tina! Te voilà! Comment ça va? me demande Alice excitée

- Super. lui mentis-je

- Je peux te faire la bise? me demande-t-elle pleine d'espoir

C'est son nouveau truc... Faire la bise.

- Si tu veux...

Je m'approche d'elle et l'embrasse. J'ai un temps d'arrêt. Faut que je le fasse avec Derek? Pour que cela ne semble pas suspect, je lui fais la bise aussi.

- Salut Derek.

- Salut. me répondit-il simplement

Depuis son arrivée il ne m'avait appelée qu'une fois par mon prénom. Quand Rose m'avait présentée.

- Eh, devine!!! me dit Alice

Je la regarde avec un air interrogateur

- Tiens, un bouquet pour toi! me dit-elle en me tendant un bouquet de roses blanches et roses

Il est très mignon, les tiges sont coupées courtes, ce qui donne l'impression d'un joli petit bouquet. Il est entouré de lierre.

Elle continue de me le tendre, je me décide à le prendre. Je le regarde un peu.

- Il est superbe non? Tu devrais le mettre sur ta coiffeuse, il rendrait très bien. continua-t-elle

Je lui souris. Je remarque que Derek me regarde, il attend ma réaction. Calmement je me dirige vers l'évier.

- Tina... Alice suspend sa phrase

Elle sait ce que je vais faire. J'ouvre le placard en dessous de l'évier et mets délicatement le bouquet dans la poubelle.

Je me retourne sur Alice et accessoirement Derek, qui ne montre aucune émotion.

- Tina, t'aurais pas du. me sermonne-t-elle

- Il rend très bien là où il est. lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

Ensuite, je me dirigeais sans un mot vers la véranda, je contenais difficilement ma rage.

_Comment il osait utiliser ce que je lui avait dit à Valence!_

Je m'installe sur la table de la véranda, allume le pc et met la musique. C'est la seule chose qui arrive à me détendre. La musique. Avec elle, j'oublie pendant quelques minutes.

Et je commence à écrire tout en chantonnant.

- Dois-je comprendre que tu n'aimes pas les fleurs?

Je sursaute. C'est Derek, évidemment. Je dirige mon regard vers lui.

- Non, j'aime les fleurs.

- Ah bon... On dirait pas. me répond-t-il calmement

- Ca dépend de qui elles viennent. dis-je avec un sourire éteint

Et à cet instant, je remarque quelque chose chez lui. Quelque chose que je n'avais pas encore vu. Il a une marque à la base du cou, à droite. Elle est assez grande. Je sais d'où elle vient.

Je croise son regard, il sait que j'ai regardé. Son regard est impassible. Je n'ose pas lui en parler. Je ne sais même pas quoi lui dire pour arrêter ce blanc...

C'est lui qui brise ce silence en premier.

- Tu es en colère. me dit-il

- C'est une question? lui demandais-je

- Non, c'est une affirmation. Et tu es triste. me dit-il en s'asseyant près de moi

Il met ses coudes sur la table. Et croise les mains

- Tu dois faire partir cette colère Christina. me dit-il doucement

Je suis étonnée. Il ne m'appelle jamais et quand il le fait, il dit Christina

- Tina. lui dis-je

- Quoi? me répond-t-il distraitement

- Mon nom c'est Tina

- Ah oui... Mais c'est ton surnom... Ton vrai nom, c'est Christina, non?

- Oui et alors? Je préfère Tina. lui dis-je en ne comprenant pas sa réflexion

- Ah oui? C'est dommage car moi, je trouve que Christina te va mieux. Tina c'est trop commun pour une fille comme toi. me répond-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux

- Et? lui répondis-je excédée

- Ben, je t'appellerai Christina. me dit il souriant

- Fait ce que tu veux. D'ailleurs tu fais toujours ce que tu veux, non? lui répondis-je en le défiant

- Très souvent, oui. Et tu devrais en faire autant.

- Tes opinions, tu peux les garder. On fait pas toujours ce que l'on veux dans la vie. lui dis-je

- Tu te caches et tu le sais. Si tu veux faire quelque chose, fais-le. C'est pas l'opinion des autres qui compte.

Il marque un temps d'arrêt et sonde mon regard, en quête d'une réponse sûrement.

- Mais d'abord, tu dois faire partir cette colère et cette tristesse, c'est primordial.

- Et si j'en ai pas envie? lui dis-je bravache

Il pose sa main sur la mienne. Je ressens une petite décharge.

- Christina, je sais ce que tu vis. me répond-t-il d'une voix douce

- Ah oui? T'es sûr? lui dis-je énervée

- Tu lui en veux. Et c'est normal. Il t'a enlevé ton humanité.

J'enlève ma main

- J'ai pas besoin d'un psy, merci.

- Christina, je suis sérieux. J'ai vécu ça aussi. Et plus on prétend que tout va bien plus dur est le retour à la réalité. Cette colère, tu la gardes mais un jour, dans un mois, un an, ou plus, elle ressortira. Et sur n'importe qui. Si tu la laisses gagner, tu deviendras amère.

Ce qu'il vient de me dire me fait cogiter...

- C'est ce qui t'es arrivé? Tu as laissé sortir ta colère? lui demandais-je prudemment

- Oui. me répond-t-il. J'ai saccagé la villa. Et je me suis engueulé avec Emmett. Laisser sortir toute cette colère, m'a calmé. Mais après il faut réparer les dégâts.

Il se lève et sort des papiers de la poche arrière de son jean's. En fait ce sont des photos.

- Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas vraiment. me dit-il en posant les photos.

Ce sont des photos de moi. De moi quand j'étais humaine. Sur une, j'ai mon chat Max dans les bras, et je souris. Sur une autre, je suis avec ma meilleure amie, je ris. Et sur la dernière, je souris à l'objectif, les yeux pétillants.

Ca me fait un choc de les voir

- C'est la Christina que je veux connaître. me dit-il. Cette Christina était heureuse. Tu peux l'être encore.

- Tout est différent maintenant. répondis-je sèchement

- Oui, c'est différent mais tu es toujours toi, Christina. Tu es là. Tu peux être heureuse à nouveau, il faut juste que tu le veuilles.

- Et si je ne le veux pas?

Il plante son regard dans le mien.

- Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne veuilles pas être heureuse. Ca non, je ne le crois pas. me répond-t-il

Et il s'en va... Me laissant cogiter...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

J'étais avec Nessie au salon. On finissait notre cours. Je m'étais motivée et lui avais fait une vraie leçon. Elle était super contente.

- Donc, je peux choisir. me demanda-t-elle

- Oui, je te l'ai dit. lui dis-je en souriant

Vu mes cours pitoyables des derniers jours, je venais de lui proposer de choisir le thème du prochain cours.

- On peut faire une chanson? me demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir. Tu m'apprends une chanson française

- Ah, euh, oui d'accord. lui répondis-je. On peut faire ça.

- Chouette, j'ai trop hâte!!!

Elle sautillait de joie.

Derek apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Eh tonton! Tatie va m'apprendre une chanson, c'est trop cool hein? Lui dit Nessie en l'aperçevant

- Génial lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Je dois aller voir Jacob maintenant... Il doit être dehors. nous dit-elle

Et elle disparu...

- Christina, j'aimerai te montrer quelque chose... me dit Derek prudemment. Tu veux bien venir avec moi?

Je levais les yeux au ciel et me mis debout. J'étais résignée. Lui aussi allait faire son Gentil-Cullen.

Je lui fis signe que je le suivais.

Il m'entraîna dans la forêt. Je me demandais bien ce qu'il voulait me montrer. Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta et me fit face.

- Alors on fait quoi, là? demandais-je

- On va évacuer une partie de ta colère. Frappe-moi.

- Qu Quoi? T'es malade? lui demandais-je surprise

- Va-y, fais sortir ta colère, frappe. Ca ne me fera rien. me dit-il très sérieux

- D'accord, j'ai compris, t'es taré. lui dis-je tout en m'en allant

Il fut vite près de moi, m'encerclant de ses bras. Il resserrait sa prise. J'étais coincée dans un étau...

- Nom de Dieu, Derek, lâche-moi! hurlais-je

- Non, essaie de me faire lâcher prise. me répondit-il en continuant de serrer de plus en plus

J'essayais vainement de me dégager mais il était très fort.

- Merde, t'as combien d'âge mental? J'étais totalement énervée.

- 4 ans! plaisanta-t-il. Aller tu peux le faire, Christina. Je devrais déjà être par terre.

- Lâche-moi, je ne veux pas que tu me touches!

Je me démenais, y mettant toute mes forces.

- S'il te plaît, lâche-moi. le suppliais-je

- Tu peux le faire. Tu es plus forte que moi. me répondit-il calmement

- Non, je n'y arrive pas, laisse-moi. geignais-je

- Tu peux le faire, je te le jure.

- Nom de Dieu Derek. tonnais-je. Si je te dis que je ne peux pas le faire, c'est que je ne peux pas.

J'étais dans une rage folle. Je lançais mon bras droit contre son coude avec toute la force que je pus. Tout en essayant de me retourner pour lui faire face.

Je me stoppais, je ne sentais plus son étau sur moi.

- Tu vois, que tu pouvais le faire. me dit-il

Il était à plus d'un mètre de moi, par terre. Il se releva.

Je fonçais vers lui et commençais à lui assener des coups. Dans le torse, dans les jambes, sur le visage, tout ce qui m'était accessible.

- Ne me fais plus JAMAIS ça. Je ne veux pas que tu me touches, je ne veux pas de ton aide.

- C'est ça, Christina, libère ta colère, va-y.

Il ne ripostait même pas, il m'encourageait même. J'étais encore plus enragée.

- T'as plus confiance en toi, hein? T'as plus confiance dans les mecs? Tous des connards, hein? Aller défoule-toi!

Je lui assenais encore plus de coups. Et au bout d'un moment, je me rendis compte que je sanglotais tout en le frappant.

- J'ai pas besoin de toi! J'ai besoin de personne. lui dis-je entre 2 sanglots.

Mes coups étaient moins nombreux, avec moins de force. Je ralentissais la cadence, sanglotant toujours. Ce n'était pas lui que je frappais, c'était Thomas.

Il me prit dans ses bras, j'avais sans m'en rendre compte arrêtée de le frapper.

- Christina. dit-il doucement, en me tenant toujours dans les bras. Tu as besoin d'aide. Arrête de dire que tout va bien. Arrête de faire la forte.

Je posais ma tête sur son torse et essayais de reprendre une respiration normale. Je me concentrais sur son odeur. Il exhalait une odeur agréable. Une sorte de mélange de pin et de pluie. Très apaisant.

On resta un moment comme ça, sans parler.

- T'es vraiment unique comme fille... Tu ne veux pas d'aide mais quand quelqu'un ne va pas bien, t'es la première à essayer de l'aider.

- Et alors, c'est un mal d'essayer d'aider les autres? lui répondis-je en me dégageant de son étreinte

Je me rendis compte de ce que je venais de dire... Je le regardais timidement.

- Non, mais tu dois aussi accepter d'être aidée. C'est pas dans ta nature mais tu dois essayer de laisser une chance aux gens...

Il me regardait avec intensité

-Laisse-moi t'aider. Je ne suis pas ton ennemi. me dit-il doucement

Me faire aider? Et par un mec de surcroit? Beau comme un dieu? _Pourquoi, j'étais toujours dans des situations inextricables???_


	21. Chapitre 21: Se découvrir

**Hello!**

**Non, non, je suis toujours là. J'ai juste eu quelques week-ends chargés. Là ça va mieux, je vais avoir plus de temps pour écrire. **

**Je remercie toutes mes revieweuses, anciennes et nouvelles. Merci ça fait plaisir d'avoir vos avis.**

**Mélodie comme je ne peux pas de répondre via FF: Merci! Alors attention, ils ne sont pas ensemble, hein... T'aimerais bien comme beaucoup à ce que je vois. Derek est attiré, Tina le trouve mignon mais pour l'instant ça s'arrête là. Faudra voir... lol**

**On commence par un POV Derek et ensuite un POV Tina. Vous allez en apprendre un peu plus sur le passé de Derek (juste un peu...)**

**Biz et n'oubliez pas la review, j'adore ça *cocker***

_**Chapitre 21: Se découvrir**_

POV Derek

Ouaw... C'était un sacré bout de femme. _Mais j'avais réussi! Putain, incroyable! Je pensais pas du tout y arriver..._

J'avais bien vu que depuis mon arrivée, elle m'évitait. Vu son comportement, je me doutais qu'elle était contente que l'attention se reporte sur moi. J'aurai eu la même réaction.

Mais alors, je ne savais absolument pas comment faire pour l'aider... Alice m'avait rencardé un peu sur elle et Jasper, le pro de l'informatique avait réussi à me dégoter quelques photos d'elle, humaine. Je voulais la faire réagir. Mais je ne savais pas comment.

Jusqu'au moment du bouquet... Elle m'avait estomaquée quand elle avait mis le bouquet dans la poubelle, très calmement. Elle devait lui en vouloir à mort pour le jeter.

Il fallait que je tranche dans le vif...

J'avoue que l'appeler Christina, c'était une idée très bizarre. Mais franchement, même si Tina lui allait très bien, Christina, lui correspondait mieux. En tout cas, c'était mon avis.

Idée bizarre mais dans le mille... Je me doutais un peu qu'elle y réagirait. Et les photos... J'avais vu son regard; il transpirait littéralement la tristesse.

Après l'entraîner dans la forêt pour qu'elle me frappe... L'idée était encore plus spéciale...

En même temps, je suis pas adepte des chemins tout tracés.

Au début, elle m'avait pris pour un taré. D'ailleurs, j'en suis peut-être un. Mais quand je l'avais serrée dans mes bras, elle avait compris que je ne jouais pas.

Il avait fallu pas mal de temps et d'encouragements pour qu'enfin elle m'expédie dans les airs.

Cette fille était une énigme... Tout pour aider les autres mais surtout que l'on ne m'aide pas!

J'étais venu à Forks pour faire plaisir à Rose et Esmée. Pour essayer de les aider. D'aider Christina et maintenant, j'en avais vraiment envie. Je me devais de l'aider. Elle était tellement mal et elle méritait autre chose que ça.

Je lui avait dit... Je lui avait aussi dit que je n'étais pas son ennemi. Elle m'avait souri, décroché un « peut-être » et était repartie à la villa.

J'avais avancé d'un bon pas avec elle. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle apprenne à me faire confiance. Ca prendrait du temps, évidemment.

Il fallait aussi que je garde mes distances. Elle me plaisait tellement! Quand elle s'était un peu calmée dans mes bras, j'avais senti avec passion son odeur. J'avais respiré cette odeur à plein poumon. J'en faisais une « réserve » car il fallait que je garde à l'avenir une certaine distance, sinon j'allais tout foutre par terre.

Maintenant, gagner sa confiance. J'avais l'intention de la laisser « digérer » tout ça mais c'était sans compter sur Elle.

J'avais été chassé en soirée, la soif me tenaillait. En revenant à la villa, pas une âme qui vive. Enfin, si, ils étaient tous là, entrain de s'occuper « joyeusement » dirons-nous.

Je montais dans ma chambre, pris une douche rapide et j'étais entrain de me changer quand j'entendis Christina mettre de la musique. Du Gavin DeGraw, elle avait du goût mais je compris vite son manège. Elle avait mis la musique pour couvrir ses sanglots.

_Devais-je faire comme si je n'entendais rien? Aller la voir? _

J'étais indécis vu ce qui c'était passé l'après-midi même. J'avais réussi à la libérer d'une partie de sa colère mais elle devait digérer tout ça. Et aller la voir maintenant, n'allait peut-être par aider.

_Et puis merde!_

Je sortis de ma chambre et toquais à la sienne. Je la sentis se raidir... Mais au bout de quelques secondes, elle me cria d'entrer.

Elle était assise sur son lit, elle cacha un papier derrière elle.

- Que veux-tu? me demanda-t-elle

- Je viens voir si tu vas bien. lui dis-je doucement toujours sur le pas de la porte

- Ca va très bien. me répondit-elle vivement

- Je ne le crois pas. lui répondis-je calmement

Je m'avançais, fermais la porte derrière moi et allait près d'elle.

_On tente le tout pour le tout..._

~*~*~*~*~

POV Tina

J'étais toute chamboulée. Il m'avait mise hors de moi. Et j'avais détesté ça. J'avais eu l'impression de ne pas pouvoir contrôler mes émotions. Et en même temps, là, je me sentais, comment dire, pas apaisée, non, j'en étais pas là mais un peu mieux. La coupe était un peu moins pleine. J'étais revenue à la villa et j'avais du résister aux regards interrogateurs de Rosalie et d'Alice.

Derek, lui n'était pas rentré. Il chassait sûrement. J'avais passé le début de soirée avec Renesmée, lui faisant son repas et en m'amusant avec elle. Quand, elle reparti au cottage, j'avais tout le temps pour réfléchir. Mais j'essayais de ne pas le faire.

Je montais dans ma chambre, tentais de ranger mon dressing mais cela m'obsédait. Ses paroles, ses gestes, ses actions, ça m'obsédait. Je savais, au fond de moi, que je devais réagir mais je ne savais pas comment faire.

Machinalement, je me dirigeais vers ma coiffeuse et ouvrais le dernier tiroir et sorti l'enveloppe.

Je m'installais sur le lit et sorti le papier. Il commençait à être usé à force de plier et le déplier... Je la lisais tous les jours... Même plusieurs fois par jour. A chaque fois, je sentais le coup de poignard dans mon cœur. Je savais que je ne devrais plus la lire, mais c'était plus fort que moi.

Je lisais la première ligne, les sanglots étaient déjà dans ma gorge. A ce moment, j'entendis Derek de l'autre côté du mur. Je branchais la musique sur le pc automatiquement. Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'entende. Je laissais les sanglots sans larmes sortir.

Je sursautais quand il frappa à la porte. _Que devais-je faire?_ Je me reprenais, je lui criais d'entrer et cachais la lettre.

Je lui demandais ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait savoir si j'allais bien. Bien sûr, quand je lui dis que ça allait il savait que je mentais.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et vint près de moi.

- Puis-je? me demanda-t-il en désignant le fauteuil près de la fenêtre

- Bien sûr

Il s'installa et ensuite me fixa avec ses prunelles d'or liquide.

- Ne t'aies-je pas dit que tu pouvais compter sur moi? me demanda-t-il doucement

- Si et alors?

- Alors pourquoi tu sanglotes toute seule dans ton coin? Tu peux me parler. me dit-il toujours aussi doucement

Je fixais mes mains.

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

- Tu m'en veux pour cet après-midi. me dit-il

- Oui c'est vrai mais.... je suspendis ma phrase

Et tentais un regard vers lui. Il me regardait avec bienveillance, il attendait que je continue

- Oui, je t'en veux un peu même si j'avoue que ça m'a fait du bien. Un peu. Mais j'ai pas forcément envie de parler avec toi.

- D'accord. Pourquoi?

Franchement, il me déstabilisait. _Devais-je toujours me justifier avec lui?_

- J'essaie de comprendre. se justifia-t-il

- J'ai pas envie de parler de moi et surtout pas à quelqu'un dont je ne connais rien de sa vie.

- Je comprends. Que veux-tu savoir?

Je ne savais que répondre, que demander. Je lui lançais un regard dépité. Il me sourit

- Je m'appelais Derek Donovan. Je vivais à Boston. débuta-t-il

Il marqua une pause et sonda mon regard.

- Tu avais une famille? lui demandais-je

- Oui. Mes parents sont mariés depuis plus de 30 ans. J'ai un frère et 2 sœurs.

- Plus âgés que toi?

- Peter a 2 ans de plus. Mes sœurs sont plus jeunes que moi. Sara a 2 ans de moins et Claire 3 ans. me dit-il en souriant

- Continue. lui demandais-je doucement

- Mon frère travaille dans une société d'assurances, il dirige la filiale de Boston. Sara est prof de maths et Claire fini ses études de biologiste.

- Et toi, tu faisais quoi comme études?

- Compliqué dit-il avec un petit rire. J'avais commencé le droit. J'avais réussi mes 2 premières années mais j'étais pas heureux, c'était pas ça que je voulais faire.

- Et?

- J'ai négocié avec mon père. J'arrêtais là et entreprenais une école de photographie, si j'échouais à ma première année, je reprenais le droit. J'ai réussi. Quand, j'ai été transformé... Il me restait un an à faire.

- Oh... fis-je piteusement

Mon regard fut immédiatement attiré par son cou. Je n'arrêtais pas le fixer.

- Tu regardes souvent ma morsure, il me semble.

Il n'avait pas dit ça méchamment. Il était calme et même me semblait rieur.

- Désolée

- Tu veux que je t'en parles?

- Euh, seulement si tu en as envie. lui répondis-je prudemment.

Il ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes, il me regardait. Une nouvelle chanson débuta, Someday de Plain White T's. Il sourit.

- J'allais avoir mes 24 ans, le mois suivant. J'avais bien bossé pour mes études, je me suis accordé un week-end. J'adorais aller faire de l'escalade, de la marche, du trekking. Et on m'avait parlé de Forks et de La Push. C'était l'occasion de tester. D'habitude, je faisais pas ça en solo. J'avais un copain de fac de droit, Vince, qui adorait les randonnées mais il n'était pas libre. Je suis venu seul. C'était sympa, très calme et d'un coup, j'ai entendu des bruits étranges. Des feulements, des coups. J'étais assez surpris, je pensais rebrousser chemin mais à ce moment là, une femme s'est jetée sur moi.

- Victoria

- Oui, Victoria. Elle m'a mordu immédiatement.

- Qu'as-tu ressenti?

- J'avais une frousse dingue. Je comprenais rien du tout de ce qu'il m'arrivait et cette morsure, c'était atroce. J'avais l'impression de me déchirer en 2 et que le feu s'installait dans mon corps tout entier.

- Tu voyais les Cullen?

- Quand elle m'attrapé, j'ai vu des silhouettes mais très vite, avec la morsure, ma vue s'est brouillée. J'entendais des voix mais c'est tout.

- Tu pensais à quoi?

- Je me demandais ce que je faisais là. J'étais sûr que j'allais mourir. J'étais en colère contre Victoria mais aussi contre moi. J'aurai du rester sur le campus ou retourner à la maison, voir ma famille. Pourquoi, j'étais là? C'était la seule question qui me martelait.

- Pourquoi ta morsure est si grande? demandais-je prudemment

Il ria

- Elle a du s'y reprendre plusieurs fois, je me débattais tant que je pouvais mais aussi, elle n'était plus très fraîche après la bataille.

J'étais surprise.

- Il lui manquait un bras... me dit-il en souriant. C'était Edward qui lui avait arraché. Mais malgré ça, elle était très forte.

Il haussa les épaules

- Je suppose que tu détestes cette marque...

- Pas vraiment, je suis assez fier de m'être défendu. C'est vrai qu'elle est voyante pour les vampires mais je m'en fiche.

- Désolée. lui dis-je faiblement

- T'inquiètes, ça ne gêne pas qu'on la regarde. Je vais pas me trimballer avec des cols roulés toute l'année. plaisanta-t-il

J'émis un petit rire.

- Et puis, t'es plus verni que Jazz. tentais-je

- C'est vrai. me répondit-il en souriant

- Et tu n'avais personne dans ta vie? demandais-je précautionneusement

- Si tu veux savoir si j'avais une copine. Oui, j'en avais une. Abby. Je l'avais connue pendant ma 2e année de Droit. Mais ça n'allait plus vraiment. Elle m'en voulait d'avoir arrêté le Droit. Elle ne me l'a jamais dit mais je le sentais.

- Pourquoi restais-tu avec elle alors?

- Par facilité je suppose. Pas envie d'être seul et ça devait être pareil pour elle. Ce que je regrette c'est...

Il s'arrêta

- Oui?

- C'est que pour elle et ma famille, j'ai disparu. Ils pensent que je suis enfui, suicidé ou fait tué. C'est horrible de savoir qu'ils souffrent par ma faute. me dit-il avec les yeux remplis de tristesse

- Je comprends ça doit être dur.

- Au moins, ta famille à toi ne souffre pas.

- C'est vrai. C'est moi qui souffre. dis-je tristement. C'est égoïste mais moi, je ne les ai plus alors que eux m'ont toujours. Pathétique, je sais

Il se leva et s'essaya près de moi. Il passa sa main dans mon dos.

- Non, ce n'est ni égoïste ni pathétique. Tu les aimes. Tu souffres.

- Je sais que c'est un demi-mal. Je suis quand même heureuse qu'ils ne souffrent pas de mon absence. Mais, j'ai tellement envie de prendre ma mère dans mes bras, de lui parler...

Ma voix était presque éteinte sur les derniers mots. Je triturais mes mains. Ma morsure était apparente sur ma main droite.

Derek posa sa main sur les miennes, pour me calmer. Il passa la pulpe de ses doigts sur la cicatrice.

- Elle te manque. me dit-il simplement

- C'est horrible. J'avais une relation très fusionnelle avec elle.

Il passait toujours sa main dans mon dos, ça m'apaisait.

- Et toi, ta transformation? me demanda-t-il

- Je me souviens de rien. C'est Tho... C'est lui qui m'a raconté.

- Tu ne te souviens de rien?

- Rien du tout. On pourrait croire que c'est mieux ainsi mais en fait, je trouve ça totalement flippant.

- Savoir ou pas. L'une comme l'autre solution apporte des interrogations. me dit-il

Il arrêta de passer sa main dans le dos et se leva.

- Je devrais peut-être te laisser maintenant.

- Oui peut-être. lui répondis-je

Il me sourit et s'avança vers la porte. Une question me taraudait...

- Derek?

- Oui? me dit-il en se retournant

- Je me demandais un truc... C'est assez surprenant...

- Va-y, j'aime bien les choses surprenantes

_Merde, Tina, pourquoi tu t'es lancée là-dedans_

- Euh, tu sais que tu ressembles à l'acteur Matt Barr?

Il ria

- Oui, on me l'a déjà dit, mais je n'ai jamais vu de photo de lui.

Je pianotais en vitesse sur mon pc et trouvais la photo. Je tournais l'écran vers lui.

Il s'approcha et scruta l'écran.

- C'est vrai, il me ressemble très fort. Donc t'es une fan de One Tree Hill? me dit il avec un sourire en coin

- Euh. Je croyais que tu ne l'avais jamais vu? Lui dis-je sur la défensive

- Alice m'en avait parlé. Elle est dingue de cette série.

- Ok. lui répondis-je avec un petit rire

- Je te laisse. Et n'oublies pas, je peux t'aider

Et il sorti.

Je m'affalais dans les coussins. Je réfléchissais à cet intermède.

_Avais-je envie de son aide?_

D'un coup, je l'entendis à la guitare... Il jouait et chantait une chanson que j'adorais. Et son interprétations était superbe. Il avait une très belle voix.

_Était-ce un message?_

J'en avais aucune idée... Je savourais juste cette si belle chanson. Et à la fin, je me rendis compte que je souriais...

* * *

Vous inquiétez pas, vous saurez quelle chanson Derek a joué... mais ce sera dans le chapitre suivant! (ouais, je sais, je suis pas sympa!)


	22. Note Auteur

Si, si je suis toujours vivante. J'ai eu pas mal de boulot et j'ai aussi été malade.

Mais il y a autre chose... J'avoue être un peu découragée... J'aime pas m'apitoyer mais ça fait longtemps que ça me turlupine.

J'ai presque aucun feedback. J'ai quelques lectrices acharnées (merci Leslie, Aude77, Mélodie, Nelly et Zabou) qui me donnent leurs avis par coms ou mails. Mais presque rien d'autres personnes.

Alors je suis pas là pour faire du chantage ou du larmoyant. Je demande pas d'avoir 150 coms par chapitre, je sais que c'est juste une fanfic parmi d'autres. Et qu'elle n'est pas exceptionnelle. Il y a des fanfic bien meilleures que la mienne, je le sais.

Mais, j'avoue ne plus trop avoir envie d'écrire... La plupart le savent (car elles écrivent aussi) ça prend du temps. J'essaie d'avoir une continuité dans ma fic (j'écris toujours plusieurs chapitres avant de mettre en ligne pour rester dans la même ligne d'écriture et qu'il n'y ai pas erreur) et je fais aussi beaucoup de recherches pour que ce que j'évoque soit le plus réel possible.

Et quand je vois le temps/travail que ça me prend et le peu de retours, ça me rend triste.

Je lis pas mal de fic (comme vous pouvez le voir sur mon profil) et j'essaie de poster un commentaire à chaque chapitre (bon j'avoue, parfois je passe 1-2 chapitres). Car je sais que c'est important pour l'auteur d'être soutenu. Et d'ailleurs les auteurs répondent!

C'est ce que je fais! Je répond à chaque commentaire (si les personnes ne sont pas en review anonyme, of course). J'essaie de donner les infos que les gens me demandent.

Donc, si il y en a qui se disent « ça sert à rien, j'aurais pas de réponse » ben ils se gourent!

D'ailleurs, je demande pas qu'on me jette des fleurs. Si des trucs ne vous plaisent pas, vous pouvez me le dire. Je ne serai pas choquée pour autant. Justement, toute critique bonne ou mauvaise est constructive. Et si on ne me dit rien, je peux rien changer à ma façon d'écrire!!!

Pourtant, je sais que je suis lue par beaucoup... Je reçois toujours pas mal de mise en auteur favori/histoire en favori/alerte sur chapitre... Mais la plupart ne mettent jamais de commentaires. C'est désolant.

Pourtant, si on met une histoire en favori ou alerte c'est qu'on aime non? Et juste dire: « C'est sympa » Ca me ferait plaisir, vraiment!

Donc, voilà, je pousse mon coup de gueule, sorry. J'ai un chapitre prêt et un autre en construction mais j'ai même pas envie de les publier... Pour avoir 2 coms comme le dernier chapitre, ca donne pas envie.

J'ai même des idées pour 2 nouvelles fics et pour le moment je n'arrête pas de me dire "A quoi bon?"

Je laisse donc cette histoire en stand-by pour le moment.


	23. Chapitre 22: Sourire et surprises

**Hello**

**Oui, je reviens... sur la pointe des pieds. Voilà, vu vos commentaires super gentils, j'ai décidé que je pouvais pas abandonner cette fic.**

**J'ai des lectrices fidèles qui ont le droit d'avoir la suite. Donc voilà, je continue!!!! Et je vais arrêter de me focaliser sur les reviews (enfin que ça ne vous empêche pas de me dire ce que vous pensez...)**

**Je vais d'ailleurs répondre à chacune, promis!**

**2-3 reviews? Pas grave! C'est déjà bien d'être suivie! Je tiens juste à dire que je ne vais plus m'imposer un rythme de publication. 1X par semaine sûrement mais je promets rien.**

**Mais soutout, je ne publierais plus qu'ici. J'arrête canalblog. J'ai peu de temps. Pas envie de le passer à posser à 36 endroits.**

**Sinon, j'ai aussi commencé une nouvelle fic mais elle ne sera dispo qu'à la fin de celle-ci (because ce sera toujours avec Tina, mais ce sera pas la suite)**

**Je pense aussi à une suite à cette fic mais ça ça dépendra de vous, si vous en avez envie. **

**Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas encore vous dire combien de chapitres il reste. Je pense à 10-15. (10 sûrs).**

**Sinon dans le précédent chapitre je vous avais dit que vous sauriez la chanson jouée par Derek... Eh désolée, ce sera pour le prochain! Et là, c'est sûr.**

**Sinon, vous verrez pendant la lecture des * il faut aller voir mon profils, il y a des liens.**

**C'est un chapitre plus joyeux...**

**Et vous faites comme vous voulez: review ou pas! (enfin, j'avoue quand même que j'espère en avoir au moins une, lol)**

_**Chapitre 22: Sourire et surprises**_

POV Tina

Le lendemain matin, j'étais bien. Pas de colère, pas d'amertume. Bien! Juste bien. Pas heureuse. Juste bien mais c'était déjà un début.

J'avais passé la nuit à essayer de trouver une chanson française intéressante pour Renesmée. Et j'avoue, j'ai eu très dur. Je ne voulais pas lui faire dans le vieillot (Piaf, Aznavour...). Je n'ai rien contre ces chansons mais bon c'était le cliché à ne pas faire.

Mais pour trouver quelque chose d'actuel, pas trop mielleux et en même temps pas trop « explicite », c'était pas de la tarte.

Je séchais grave! A chaque fois que je pensais avoir trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, je me rendais compte en écoutant la chanson que ça n'allait pas le faire.

J'étais dans la cuisine, la musique branchée et je faisais des muffins pour Nessie et la « meute de clebs». Elle était invitée chez la petite Clearweater. Jake et sa meute y serait.

Rose m'aidait enfin essayait.

Je chantonnais tout en cuisinant

J'ai pas le style

Pourtant pas hostile

Mais pour moi le costard uniforme

J'ai pas l'intégrale du gendre idéal 

J'aurai toujours l'impression qu'on m'espionne

Pourtant pas contre l'amour

- Merde!

_C'est vrai, elle parle d'amour cette chanson de C. Maé. Et si je me souviens bien il parle de ce qui se passe sur l'oreiller..._

J'attendais ce couplet.

- Et merde, j'ai raison!

Je souriais

- Oh mon dieu!!!! s'exclama Rosalie

- Quoi? lui dis-je paniquée

Elle se planta devant moi et me scruta

- C'est donc vrai... Tu peux encore sourire... me dit-elle sérieuse

- Arrêtes tes bêtises! lui dis-je toujours en souriant

- Nan, mais sans déconner! Tu souris pour du vrai là!!!! Hein Derek?

Derek venait juste d'arriver dans la pièce.

- Oui Rose, t'as raison. Elle sourit. lui répondit-il

- D'ailleurs t'as un très joli sourire. me dit-il

- Merci. dis-je un peu gênée.

Je le regardais. Il portait un pantalon en cuir noir et un T-shirt. Et il était entrain d'enfiler une veste*, elle aussi en cuir noir.

- Oh... Mais il aura réussi à tenir 2 jours! Quel record. ricana Rose

- Et j'aurai pas pu attendre plus... lui dit-il en riant.

- Il va aller faire de la moto. me dit Rose. C'est sa grande passion...

- Super. répondis-je

- Et tu embarques les garçons avec toi? demanda Rose suspicieuse

- Nan, t'inquiète! Ca fait des mois que j'ai plus roulé. J'ai envie de savourer en solo. Bon, j'y vais. lui répondit-il

Il se dirigeait vers la porte de la véranda.

- Ah, oui, dites à Alice que la prochaine fois qu'elle me change ma combi, je la tue.

- Eh? toujours partant pour ce soir? cria Rose

- Mais oui! Je te l'ai déjà dit.

Et il disparu. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis un vrombissement de moteur.

Je continuais à beurrer mes moules.

- En fait, Alli trouve que ses combis sont affreuses. Elle pense qu'un pantalon et une veste c'est plus « glamour »

- Surement. répondis-je surprise par les explications de Rose. Je n'avais rien demandé.

_En tout cas, ce pantalon moulant lui faisait un joli petit cul..._

_On ne pense pas à ça! Pense à tes muffins!_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

J'avais essayé de savoir qu'est-ce qu'il y aurait au soir... Vu la réflexion de Rose à Derek mais celle-ci n'avait rien voulu me dire. Surprise m'avait-elle dit.

Je planches toujours sur la chanson pour le cours avec Nessie. Je pense avoir trouvé mais je continue mes recherches, on ne sait jamais, je vais peut-être tomber sur la perle rare...

Je suis dans le salon, dans le fauteuil qui fait fasse à la baie vitrée, le pc sur les genoux. Je suis seule et je savoure le calme. C'est si reposant mais éphémère.

- Tina, Tina!!!! cria Alice

- Oui, je suis là, Al, pas besoin de crier. lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers le couloir

- C'est enfin arrivé!!! me dit-elle excitée

En arrivant près d'elle, je me figeais... C'était une montagne de colis. Le shopping qu'on avait fait pendant des jours.

- Oh mon dieu! On a acheté tout ça? lui dis-je en passant ma main sur mon front.

- Oui!!! Génial hein?

- Si tu le dis... répondis-je un peu déstabilisée par tous ces colis.

Alice, elle est vraiment excitée, elle déballe 3 colis en même temps.

- Oh regarde, c'est le pantalon que tu voulais. me dit-elle en me montrant un slim gris anthracite. Il est superbe!

- Super. lui dis-je en le prenant.

- Aller, prend un paquet!!! m'encourage-t-elle

De mauvaise grâce, je prend un des paquets et commence à l'ouvrir. Quand je vois le contenu, j'en frémis d'excitation...

- Al... Mais c'est les chaussures Chanel*...

- Ah oui, montre! Oh elles sont trop belles, hein? me dit-elle en les regardant

- Superbes mais j'avais dit que je ne les prenais pas... la sermonnais-je

- Oui, à cause du prix... C'est pas si cher! Et puis je te les offre! me dit-elle avec des yeux de cocker

- Bon, toute façon j'ai pas le choix... lui dis-je en haussant les épaules

- Tout à fait! me répond-elle en arrachant un autre colis

J'essaie de ne pas le montrer mais franchement, je suis excitée comme une puce. Elles sont magnifiques ces Chanel. Mais elles ont du coûter une fortune... Malgré cela, j'imagine déjà avec quelle tenue je vais les porter...

Je les repose dans la boite et m'attaque à un autre colis. J'arrive pas vraiment à voir ce que c'est, je plonge ma main dedans et sort un bout de tissu rouge...

Et je reste interloquée... je suis entrain exhiber une guêpière et c'est à ce moment précis que Derek passe le pas de la porte.

Il me regarde puis regarde la guêpière et éclate de rire

- Alice... dis-je en me tournant vers elle. Je pense que tout ce colis est pour toi...

Et je fourre la guêpière dans la boite et la donne à Alice.

- Rhhhhhho, elle est encore plus belle en vrai! s'extasie-t-elle

_Oh la gêne!!!!_

Derek rigole encore. Il se reprend et arrive près de notre montagne de colis...

- Je vois que Alice a trouvé sa vraie sœur de shopping... plaisante-t-il

Je lève les yeux au ciel

- On peut dire ça! répondit Alice. Mais Tina se freine souvent à cause des prix... Alors j'achète pour elle.

Je relève les yeux au ciel.

- Au fait Derek, j'ai aussi reçu des fringues pour toi... On voit ça demain?

- D'accord. lui répondit-il en s'en allant

J'essaie d'oublier cette fâcheuse situation et continue d'ouvrir les paquets

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Il est presque 20h et il règne une agitation peu commune dans la villa. Tout le monde est là, ce qui était très étonnant. On était rarement tous à la villa en même temps et surtout le soir.

Je m'activais à la cuisine. J'étais entrain de faire des carbonnades flamandes.

- Mmmh, sœurette! Tu fais quoi de bon? me demanda Emmett derrière mon épaule

- Des carbonnades flamandes. lui répondis-je tout en continuant ma cuisine

- Ca à l'air bon! C'est bête que je puisse pas en manger... me dit-il avec un rire tonitruant

- Encore heureux, oui! Je prépare ça à l'avance pour demain soir quand Nessie reviendra de chez les Clearweater avec Jacob...

- Ah c'est sûr que Jake va en bouffer les 3/4... me répondit-il

Rosalie s'approcha

- Pourquoi faire ça si tôt? Tu pourrais les faire demain, non? me demanda-t-elle

- Car c'est toujours meilleur réchauffé. lui dis-je avec un sourire

- Et t'as bientôt fini? me demanda-t-elle en scrutant la casserole

- Oui, faut que ça mijote maintenant. Mais pourquoi tu me demande ça? lui répondis-je suspicieuse

- Car il va se passer un truc super ce soir... Viens avec moi au salon.

Elle me prit le bras, j'eus juste le temps de baisser le feu en dessus de ma casserole. Et elle m'entraina dans le salon

Quand j'y entrais, je fus ébahie. La disposition avait changée. Les canapés et fauteuils étaient tournés tous dans le même sens et en bout de pièce, il y avait le piano d'Eward et à côté une chaise avec étui de guitare posé dessus.

- Aller prend place. me pressa Rose

- Je dois me mettre où? m'enquis-je

- Là. me dit-elle en désignant le fauteuil sur le côté droit.

_Juste devant, bien sûr!_

Je m'asseyais de mauvaise grâce. Rose se mit dans le canapé juste à côté avec Emmett. Ensuite Alice rappliqua avec Jasper.

- Tu vas voir, Tina, tu vas adorer! me dit-elle en s'asseyant derrière moi.

_Mouais, on va voir_

Nessie arriva avec Bella, suivies par Esmée et Carlisle.

Nessie était une vraie pile électrique...

J'aperçois Edward suivi par Derek.

- Ah voilà les stars!!!! s'exclama Rose toute folle. Elles se font attendre, hein?

Derek sorti la guitare de l'étui

_Il allait jouer pour nous? _

- Tu sais bien que les stars ne commencent jamais à l'heure... lui répondit-il en souriant

- On devrait même avoir une première partie non? plaisanta Edward

Ils s'installèrent. Edward au piano et Derek sur sa chaise.

- Alors, qui veut commencer? demanda-t-il en scrutant l'assistance

_Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait dire... _


	24. Chapitre 23: Musique

**Hello**

**Tout d'abord merci à toutes mes revieweuses! Vous êtes les meilleurs ;)**

**Bon, je sais ça fait 15 jours que j'ai pas posté. Plein de boulot et donc j'ai pas pu beaucoup avancé sur mon chapitre 24 (je travaille toujours 2 chapitres successifs) mais comme je fais un petit blocage sur ce chapitre (vous saurez pourquoi) et que je veux pas vous prendre en « otage » je publie le 23 alors que le 24 n'est pas fini.**

**Mettez ça sur le compte de mon anniversaire... Oui c'est ce samedi, donc cadeau pour vous. **

**Sinon, c'est un chapitre très musical. Je me suis créé un compte youtube (lien sur mon profil)**

**Toutes chansons sont hypra connues mais si vous voulez écouter en lisant!**

**Mais surtout, la dernière chanson est CAPITALE!!! On connaît tous l'original mais justement ce n'est pas l'interprétation originale qu'il faut écouter. Le lien est aussi sur mon compte youtube (sous le titre Chapitre 23: chanson finale) Là franchement, il faut que vous l'écoutiez pendant la lecture. C'est vraiment important. J'ai mis le mot MUSIQUE dans le texte pour que vous sachiez quand la mettre.**

**Sinon, séquence émotion**

_**Chapitre 23: Musique**_

- Alors, qui veut commencer? demanda-t-il en scrutant l'assistance

_Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait dire... _

*-*-*-*-*-*

- Moi! J'ai quelque chose dit Emmett en pouffant

Derek leva les yeux au ciel

- Quelqu'un d'autre? demanda Edward

- Ah, non!!! J'ai proposé en premier. s'exclama Emmett en boudant

- Ok, va-y Em'. dit à contre-coeur Derek

- _**Whitney Houston**_... Bodyguard. dit Emmett en se retenant de rire

Derek se tourna vers Edward en soufflant. Edward haussa les épaules...

Edward commença à jouer, Derek à sa suite.

Les secondes s'écoulent, leur interprétation est magnifique mais aucun ne chantait...

- Eh quoi? Vous avez plus de langue? s'impatiente Emmett

Aucun ne répond, toujours concentrés sur leur musique. Derek daigne relever la tête.

- C'est tout ce que tu auras. lui dit-il avec un sourire

- Mais!!! Pourquoi toujours moi? dit plaintivement Emmett

- T'as qu'à nous donner des titres qu'on peut chanter, bêta. lui répond Edward

Emmett se renfonce dans son siège, en soufflant. Esmée esquisse un sourire, comme nous tous d'ailleurs.

- J'ai quelque chose moi... tente Esmée

Edward lui lance un regard interrogateur

- Ce sera pour Derek alors...

- _**After Tonight, Justin Nozuka**_? Demanda Esmée

-Ok! Tu m'accompagne Edward?

Edward commença à jouer, Derek suivait.

Et il se mit à chanter:

**There's something in your eyes  
Is everything al right?  
You look up to the sky  
You long for something more, Darlin'  
Give me your right hand  
I think I understand, follow me  
And you will never have to wish again**

**I know that after tonight  
You don't have to look up  
At the stars no no no no  
And I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
And I know if the love is alright  
You don't have to look up  
At the stars no no no no  
I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
No no no no no no no no no **

**...**

Je savourais son interprétation, sa voix était merveilleuse sur ce titre.

Quand il eut fini, je n'avais qu'une envie, qu'il se remette à chanter.

- Je peux? demanda Carlisle. Je sais que c'est pas vraiment votre style mais...

- Va-y , dis-nous. l'encouragea Edward

- _**ABC, Jackson 5**_?

- C'est parti! répondit Derek en riant

Derek jouait seul, ce morceau n'aurait pas bien donné avec un piano.

Edward chantait très bien la chanson. Avec de l'autodérision. Derek l'accompagnait sur le refrain.

Les voir si complices, me faisait sourire.

- A moi, maintenant dit Bella l'oeil brillant. Je veux du Frank...

- Oh pitié pas du Sinatra répondit Derek désespéré

- Mais tu reproches quoi à Sinatra? Lui répondit Bella narquoise

- C'est pas dans mon timbre c'est tout...

- C'est bon, Derek, je la fais mais tu feras la suivante... lui dit Edward

Edward entama _**New York, New York**_. Sa voix allait parfaitement au style Sinatra. Il continua avec _**Strangers In The Night **_et_** My Funny Valentine.**_ Et il termina son medley par l'incroyable _**My Way.**_

Esmée applaudit à tout rompre

- Edward, c'était tellement beau... lui dit-elle émue

- Merci Esmée

- Alors, alors... A nous 2 Derek. dit Rosalie avec un sourire en coin. Tu ne vas pas regretter Frank?

- On verra bien lui répondit-il en riant

- _**I Kissed A Girl**_; s'il te plait. Lui dit-elle mielleusement

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais s'exécuta. Il la joua beaucoup plus lentement, pour que son timbre colle à la chanson. J'aimais beaucoup son interprétation, cette chanson de Katy Perry n'était pas facile à faire pour un homme.

Edward l'accompagnait au piano sur les refrains.

Je savourais la fin de la chanson quand Rose se pencha vers moi

- Alors? Tu trouves ça comment?

- Très sympa et ils chantent très bien tous les 2

- Derek chante mieux je trouve. me dit-elle

Elle essayait de me tendre un piège...

- Il chante très bien Katy Perry. lui répondis-je simplement

Les chansons s'enchainaient. _**Holidays**_ de Madonna, demandé par... Emmett, _**Uprising**_ de Muse demande d'Alice, _**In yours Hands**_ de Charlie Winston demandé par Esmée.

Jusqu'à ce que Derek entame _**Hey Delilah**_ sur la demande de Carlisle.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'entendais Derek la jouer. Il la jouait presque tous les soirs mais là son interprétation était plus forte, intense.

Ensuite, Nessie demanda **Love Song** de Sara Bareilles. Et ils l'interprétèrent magistralement.

Rose me fit un clin d'oeil et me montra Derek. Il émanait de lui une telle passion, une telle joie.

La chanson était finie et Jasper avait demandé un duo. Derek et Alice. _**Broken Strings de J. Morrisson et N. Furtado.**_

J'étais impatiente d'entendre ça, j'étais déjà sûre qu'Alice avait une très belle voix. Et j'avais raison. Sa voix était aussi pure que du cristal.

Plus les couplets avançaient, plus leurs voix prenaient de l'ampleur, s'élevant dans les airs.

C'était tellement beau, tellement émouvant. Plus je le regardais, plus la confusion s'installait en moi. Jasper le sentait et m'envoyait des ondes d'apaisement.

Depuis le début de la soirée, Derek me lançait de temps en temps un regard, un sourire.

Une partie de moi voulait essayer de lui faire confiance... Mais l'autre se manifestait immédiatement, et m'enfermait dans la peur. La peur d'encore souffrir.

Rosalie me poussa du coude et me lança un regard interrogateur.

J'osais un regard vers nos chanteurs

- Tina, t'as encore rien demandé. A toi l'honneur de clôturer notre soirée. me dit doucement Edward.

Je ne savais que demander comme titre. Derek me regardait, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

Je regardais ses prunelles dorées et à ce moment là, je sus quelle chanson demander.

Celle qu'il m'avait chanté la veille au soir...

Mais était-ce une bonne idée?

Je pesais le pour et le contre, je n'osais me lancer. J'ouvrais la bouche et ne savais pas encore ce que j'allais demander. Je me lançais.

- Umbrella dis-je simplement

Je regardais Derek en disant ce mot, il ne changea pas d'expression.

Il fit bouger ses doigts sur les cordes.

Edward, alla s'asseoir près de Bella et Renesmée.

Derek avait les yeux fermés, concentré sur sa musique

_**MUSIQUE**_

**You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
Maybe in magazines  
But you'll still be my star**

**Baby cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because **

Je savourais la chanson, les yeux fermés

**When there's sunshine, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out 'till the end**

Il allait entamer le refrain. J'osais un regard

**Now that it's raining more than ever **

**Know that we'll still have each other **

Il me regardait. Ses yeux avaient changés, ils brillaient.

**You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh ) **

Il me souria timidement...

**These fancy things, will never come in between  
You're part of my entity, here for infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart  
Because**

Je lui rendis timidement son sourire

La chanson s'écoulait, si belle si magique. Comme dans un rêve.

Il arriva à un nouveau couplet

**You can run into my arms  
It's okay don't be alarmed  
Come into me  
There's no distance in between our love  
So gonna let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more  
Because**

En lui demandant cette chanson, cette chanson qu'il m'avait chanté la veille...

**When there's sunshine, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh ) **

J'acceptais son aide et au fond de moi, j'étais apaisée. Apaisée d'avoir pris cette décision.

Il termina doucement la chanson. A la fin, il me regarda en souriant. Je lui rendis son sourire. Personne ne parla pendant quelques minutes.

- Ouaw, Derek, tu nous a soufflé! Frérot, c'était super. S'exclama Emmett

- Emmett a raison, très belle interprétation renchérit Bella

- Splendide dit simplement Carlisle

- Merci. Répondit-il en me regardant

Je ne savais pas si il répondait à Carlisle ou si ça m'était destiné.

Et je m'en fichais, j'étais tout simplement contente de moi. Contente d'avoir osé sauter le pas.

* * *

Vu que c'est mon annif, je compte sur vous... Et je vais emprunter sa façon de dire à Giaah: une review de vous, c'est meilleur qu'une chanson de Derek! ^_-


	25. Chapitre 24: Lift Me Up

**Hello,**

**Tout d'abord, désolée de cette si longue attente. Je ne pensais vraiment pas mettre autant de temps, désolée. Pour me faire pardonner, c'est un long chapitre.... ;)**

**Je vais une petite apartée pour vous dire que ma copine Leslie a introduit Tina et un autre de mes persos dans sa fic « La poisse », chapitre 20 (à retrouver sur mes favorites fictions si le cœur vous en dit). Je suis d'ailleurs devenue sa bêta.**

**Sinon, nous avons aussi le projet de faire un blog commun (vu les problèmes du rated M sur FF), on vous en reparlera. Et surement une fiction commune.**

**A savoir aussi, si le chapitre a été si long, c'est que j'ai d'autres idées de fictions (toujours basées sur Tina), 3-4....**

**Pour ce chapitre, vous trouverez quelques liens sur mon profil. Je vous invite aussi à aller sur mon profil youtube (donné sur le profil) pour écouter la chanson associée au POV Derek.**

**J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira, on se retrouve en bas!**

_**Chapitre 24: Lift Me Up**_

POV Tina

Après la soirée, je me proposais pour ranger le salon. Les couples étaient enchantés de cette proposition...

Derek resta avec moi. Et pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, je ne ressentais pas de mal aise.

En un clin d'œil, nous eûmes terminé le rangement. J'allais m'occuper de mes carbonnades. Et commençais à ranger la cuisine.

Derek vint m'aider et nous discutâmes de tout et de rien. Je me sentais bien avec lui depuis que j'avais sauté le pas.

J'avais même envie de sourire en permanence. D'ailleurs, j'avais l'impression qu'il le sentais. Il me regardait avec gentillesse.

Nous passâmes une partie de la nuit ensemble. A discuter: musique, littérature, cinéma.

On avait des goûts quasi similaires.

Il me parla de sa passion pour la photographie et la moto.

Et il me fit le grand plaisir de m'interpréter quelques chansons. Rien que pour moi...

A 5h, nous décidâmes de nous séparer. Il fallait absolument que je me nourrisse. Ma gorge était en feu. Il avait du s'en apercevoir, il s'éclipsa.

Après ma chasse, je étais rassasiée. Mais très vite, une boule m'enserra le ventre. Je pensais que dans quelques heures, je devrais faire quelque chose qui ne m'emballais pas.

Enfin, ne m'emballais plus... J'avais dit oui sur un coup de tête et là je regrettais...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Je m'étais encore mise dans une de ces situations. Mais pourquoi avais-je accepté?

_Parce ça avait l'air de lui faire plaisir._

_Ouais, c'est ça... C'est pas plutôt pour sa jolie gueule d'ange?_

_La conscience, tu la mets en veilleuse. Pas besoin de tes commentaires._

C'est vrai, j'avais accepté en partie parce qu'il me plaît bien mais surtout parce qu'il avait l'air si content de me parler de sa passion.

Maintenant, j'étais devant mon lit, où Alice avait déposé une tenue. Et je me demandais si je devais la porter. C'était assez provocant surtout pour ce que j'allais faire de la journée...

Je changeais le pantalon pour un jean's slim* et mis un T-shirt blanc tout simple.

J'omettais le très joli top proposé par Alice... Mais vraiment, il était très dénudé.

Je ne gardais que la veste en cuir* d'Alice. Je mis mes bottes et pris une grande inspiration.

_Quand faut y aller, faut y aller ma grande!_

Je retrouvais Derek dans la cuisine en compagnie d'Alice.

- Tina, t'as pas mis la tenue que je t'avais préparée. me sermonna-t-elle

Derek affichait un air narquois. Il était vachement sexy, tout en cuir noir**.

_Ca promettait...Tête froide, tête froide._

- Désolée de casser ton élan fashion mais je me sens plus à l'aise comme ça.

- Euh, tu es très bien. On y va? Tu peux changer d'avis si tu veux... me dit Derek

- Non, on y va. Ca me tente bien.

_Rhoooo la menteuse_

Je le suivis au garage. Je fus estomaquée. J'avais déjà vu la collection voitures de la famille mais les motos, non... Franchement, c'était incroyable. Il devait bien avoir 15-20 motos de tous styles.

- C'est celle-là. me dit-il en désignant une moto rouge et noir.

Elle est très belle. Massive mais classique. J'ai quand même un peu peur de monter dessus.

- Elle est splendide... C'est une Harley?

- Oui, une V Rod Muscle*** mais ça c'est un détail pour toi...

Je lui souris en haussant les épaules.

Il me tends un casque tout en ouvrant le garage. Il sort la moto.

Je le suis et tout en mettant le casque, je prends une grande inspiration.

Il s'installe et se retourne sur moi. Je me décide à enjamber la bête.

- C'est pas Alice qui pourrait monter sur un tel engin. plaisantais-je

Il rit.

- T'es un peu loin... Faudrait que tu te rapproches de moi. me dit-il doucement

Là, je suis gênée mais je prends mon courage à 2 mains et me rapproche de lui. Mon bassin touche presque ses fesses...

- Encore... Et tiens-toi à moi.

Voilà, mon bassin est collé au sien. J'enlace sa taille. _C'est vraiment gênant! Mouais mais t'aime ça!!!_

Il fait vrombir le moteur.

- On y va. me dit-il

Et on démarre en trombe... Cette moto fait un bruit terrible. Ca m'effraie et j'ai peur de regarder la route. Je ferme les yeux. Je suis raide comme du bois mais au bout de quelques minutes je me détends. J'apprécie le vent qui bat contre moi.

- Je vais accélérer.

_Déjà? Mais je commence seulement à m'habituer moi!!!_

Mais je ne dis rien et serre les dents quand je sens l'accélération. Mais je me rends compte que c'est très agréable.

Je savoure le moment présent. Je laisse mon corps ressentir les éléments. C'est tellement apaisant. J'ai même envie qu'on aille encore plus vite...

On commence à prendre des virages très serrés. Derek fait pencher la moto de plus en plus bas.

Il m'a surement donné un temps d'adaptation et là maintenant il se lâche. Il penche à droite. Mon pied n'est qu'à 1 ou 2 centimètres du bitume.

Et c'est si grisant!

Je profite au maximum. Ni lui, ni moi ne parlons. On savoure chaque instant. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on roule, surement depuis plus d'une demi heure mais quand il s'arrête, je suis un peu déçue.

Je descends de la bécane à regret. J'enlève mon casque et je vois que Derek me sonde du regard.

Je peux avouer maintenant, que j'avais une trouille bleue... C'était génial

Il sourit

- Je me doutais bien ce matin que tu n'étais pas très à l'aise.

- Désolée... Mais je t'avoue que je t'en veux un peu.

- Pourquoi? me demande-t-il surpris

- Parce que j'aurai bien continué moi!

Il ria

- Ca fait presque une heure qu'on roule...

_Quoi 1 heure??? My god!_

- Ah... Désolée alors...

- C'est pas grave. Je suis content que ça t'ai plu.

Il a difficile à ne pas rire, je le vois bien. Je lève les yeux au ciel en souriant.

Je commence à regarder autour de moi. On est en bord de route, c'est très verdoyant. On dirait qu'on est sur une petite falaise, il y a un vallon en bas. Je m'approche du précipice. Je suis presque au bord quand je sens Derek qui encercle mon bras.

Je me retourne sur lui, interrogative.

- T'as pas l'intention de faire une connerie, j'espère?

J'éclate de rire.

- T'as cru que j'allais me jeter dans le vide?

Il s'écarte et lève les yeux au ciel.

- Désolée, mais avoue que c'est marrant. Surtout qu'à part foutre en l'air mes fringues, je n'aurais pas une égratignure

- Désolé, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai pensé ça. me dit-il tout penaud.

Je lui fait signe que c'est pas grave

- On est où ici?

- Près du Mont Rainier. On est de l'autre côté en fait mais je trouve cet endroit superbe.

- C'est vrai.

On a fait un chemin incroyable, car le Mont Rainier doit être à plus de 100km de Seattle, si mes souvenirs sont exacts****

J'apprécie la vue et m'assois au bord de la falaise, les jambes dans le vide. Je me tiens sur mes mains et rejette la tête arrière. Je prends une grande respiration tout en fermant les yeux.

J'entends un déclic. Je me retourne et vois Derek avec un appareil photo.

- Ca te dérange pas si je prends quelques clichés?

- Non. lui répondis-je surprise. Mais tu me les montreras?

- Bien sûr me dit-il tout en mitraillant la vallée verdoyante.

- Tu me montreras tes autres clichés? Ceux que tu fais en Inde? lui demandais-je doucement

Derek m'avait expliqué la veille, qu'il était engagé dans une organisation humanitaire qui s'occupait essentiellement de l'Inde.

C'était Emmett qui l'avait surnommé l'aventurier à cause de sa fibre humanitaire.

- Bien sûr. Quand tu veux...

- Ce soir?

- Euh oui. me dit-il hésitant.

- Derek qu'est-ce qu'il y a? lui demandais-je tout en me relevant.

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire... Si après tu as toujours envie de voir mes photos, je serai heureux de te les montrer. me répondit-il mal à l'aise.

Je ne comprenais pas... _Qu'allait-il me dire?_

~*~*~*~*~

POV Derek

La famille m'avait dit que personne ne lui dirait rien. C'était la condition pour que je vienne à Forks. Dès le début, j'étais bien décidé à ne jamais rien lui dire. Mais plus je passais du temps avec elle et plus je me sentais coupable de lui mentir.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge plutôt une omission mais je ne pouvais pas garder ça pour moi.

Je savais pertinemment que je pouvais la perdre. Elle n'avait pas fait de cadeaux à ce Thomas.

Ce n'était pas mon but en l'emmenant ici. Je voulais juste qu'elle profite de l'endroit mais quand je l'ai vue si heureuse, je savais que je devais tout lui dire.

Elle me regardais avec inquiétude. Je pris une grande respiration. C'était si difficile.

Elle s'approcha de moi et pris la ma main dans la sienne, elle la serra pour m'encourager.

- Tu me laisse tout te raconter, sans m'interrompre, s'il te plaît.

Elle hocha de la tête.

- Je... Je sais même pas par où commencer.

Les mots se bousculaient dans ma tête, incapables de sortir.

Elle me souria

- Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai parlé de la colère? Qu'il fallait l'évacuer?

Elle hocha de la tête

- Je t'ai dit que moi, j'avais saccagé la maison et que je m'étais disputé avec Emmett. Il s'est passé autre chose. J'étais tellement en colère. J'en voulais à la terre entière mais je ne le montrais pas. Emmett, lui ne me comprenait pas vraiment. Lui était heureux de sa condition. Pas moi. On a eu des mots, très durs l'un envers l'autre. Surtout moi... Je lui ai dit qu'il ne pouvait qu'apprécier cette vie car... car il avait essayé de...

Je n'arrivais même pas à le dire, je m'en voulais tellement d'avoir dit ça à Em'

- essayé de se suicider. me dit elle

- Oui. Ca l'a mis dans une rage folle. On s'est battu dans la villa. C'est comme ça que j'ai tout saccagé. Il m'a dit que si ça me plaisait pas, je pouvais toujours partir et changer de régime. Quand il m'a dit ça, j'ai eu comme une révélation. J'avais besoin d'évacuer cette rancœur. Je suis parti dans la forêt. J'ai déraciné des arbres, j'ai hurlé. Et j'ai, j'ai tué...

Je la regardais. Son regard n'exprimait pas d'émotion. Elle attendait la fin de mon histoire.

- J'ai tué 3 personnes. 3 randonneurs. Je les ai vidés de leur sang. lui dis-je en retirant ma main de la sienne, je me dégoutais.

Son regard exprimait de l'effroi. Elle se recula un peu.

C'est ce que je méritais. J'étais un moins que rien qui s'était vengé sur des innocents.

- Tu ne pourrais plus jamais me faire confiance, je le sais. Je suis un salopard.

Elle m'arrêta d'un geste de la main. Elle resta là à me regarder, je ne sais pas combien de temps, nous restâmes à nous regarder comme des chiens de faïence.

Elle rompit le silence

- Ca t'a fait quoi? Tu as aimé ce que tu faisais?

- Je vais pas te mentir. Oui, les 2 premiers, j'étais euphorique. Ma colère décuplait mon plaisir pour le sang humain. Mais leurs cris étaient insupportables, et le pire c'est que je m'en foutais. Je voulais qu'ils souffrent autant que j'avais souffert. Je pensais même que je leur faisais un cadeau puisque j'allais les achever.

- Et le dernier? me demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche

- C'était un gosse de 17 ou 18ans, il était terrifié. J'ai hésité mais il le fallait, c'est ce que je me disait. Mais j'ai pas pu aller jusqu'au bout. Il était agonisant mais je ne pouvais plus. Le sang me dégoûtait, je me dégoûtais.

- Et?

- Em' est arrivé. Il était horrifié.

Je fermais les yeux, je revivais la scène que je lui exposais.

_**Flashback**_

J'étais assis contre un arbre, j'avais la respiration courte. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. Le garçon respirait péniblement. Il appelait à l'aide.

J'entendis Emmett arriver.

Il regarda d'abord partout autour de lui, son regard était de plus en plus horrifié quand il se rendit compte du carnage.

- Espèce de PETIT CON! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire?

Emmett était hors de lui et je me sentais encore plus mal. J'avais envie de dégueuler tout cette orgie de sang...

Il s'avança vers moi et m'obligea à me relever. Il me souleva par le col de ma chemise et me secoua comme un prunier.

A ce moment le garçon se mit à geindre. Emmett se tourna vers lui et souffla.

- Et en plus t'as même pas su faire ça correctement!

Il me relâcha et se pencha sur le garçon.

- Nom de Dieu, Derek, tu l'a vidé à moitié de son sang. Tu veux qu'il agonise?

Sa manière de me parler me mettait hors de moi.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas ton expérience... lui répondis-je en faisant allusion à toutes ses incartades qui avaient obligé la famille à déménager plus que nécessaire.

- Joue pas au malin! me cracha-t-il. Moi quand je craquais, j'allais jusqu'au bout.

Il regarda le garçon.

- Maintenant, abrège ses souffrances.

- Mais, mais je sais pas comment faire. lui répondis-je paniqué

- Trouve une idée et VITE! me dit-il avec un regard noir

_**Fin du flashback**_

La boule était revenue dans ma gorge comme à ce moment là.

- Tu as fait quoi? me demanda-t-elle impassible

- Je l'ai étranglé. lui dis-je très bas.

Elle hocha de la tête pendant un moment.

- Tu regrettes?

- Oui, toute l'éternité je regretterais mon geste. J'ai compris que se venger, sur des gens innocent de surcroit, n'atténuais en rien la douleur qu'on ressent. Elle l'empire. J'ai tué de sang froid.

- C'est pour ça que tu fais de l'humanitaire?

- Oui et non, je sais que ça ne rachèteras jamais ce que j'ai fait. Mais j'ai toujours voulu faire de l'humanitaire. L'ironie de la vie...

Elle me pris dans ses bras, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, vu ses bottes plates, et embrassa ma joue. Nous étions encore joue contre joue quand elle se décida à parler.

- C'est une expérience horrible Derek, horrible. me dit elle tout bas. Mais heureusement, tu as repris le dessus. Tu n'es pas un monstre.

Je me détachais d'elle.

- Comment tu peux me dire ça alors que je t'ai avoué avoir tué 3 hommes?

- Tu n'es pas un monstre, Derek. Tu sais que ce que tu as fait est horrible. Un monstre, lui, ne se repent pas.

- Merci. lui dis-je doucement

- Non, merci à toi de m'avoir raconté cette histoire, tu n'étais pas obligé. Je vais tout faire pour redevenir sereine.

- Je t'ai pas dit ça pour que tu changes... Je voulais être honnête avec toi.

- Je sais. J'apprécie. Derek, rien ne va changer. Notre relation ne va pas changer. me répondit-elle avec un sourire timide.

Elle m'enlaça. Nous restâmes un long moment enlacés, sans parler.

Pour la première fois depuis ma transformation, je me sentais serein. Cette fille était si parfaite...

* * *

* tenue + bottes sur mon profil

**Même tenue que pour le chapitre 22 voir sur le profil

*** Lien sur le profil

**** lien sur le profil. Et oui je sais, je suis pas réaliste, le Mont Rainier est à 140km de Seattle et il faut encore rajouter la distance Forks-Seattle. Donc un heure, même pour des vampires c'est limite... ;)

*-*-*

Eh oui Derek n'est pas comme Edward... Il n'est pas parfait. Enfin même Edward ne l'est pas, lol. Il était important, je crois, que l'on voit que Derek n'est pas aussi lisse qu'il le laisse paraître. Les Cullen pensent qu'il est le plus approprié pour aider Tina, ce qui n'est pas faux mais lui aussi a besoin d'aide...

Eh! Attention le bouton vert se sent bien seul ;)


	26. Chapitre 25: Se Dévoiler, Peu à Peu

**Hello, hello,**

**Je viens sur la pointe des pieds... Je suis une mauvaise auteure... Presque un mois et demi sans rien poser... Battez-moi ^_- **

**Bon, j'avoue, en fait ce chapitre a été super dur à écrire, d'ailleurs j'en suis pas très contente, mais bon, je le laisse comme ça. C'est vous qui me direz**

**Sinon, avec ma copine Leslie, nous avons commencé une fic. The Vampire's Kiss : http[:]//www[.]fanfiction[.]net/u/2328592/ **

**Vous trouvez aussi le lien dans mes Favorites Stories.**

**On s'amuse avec Bella et Edward, Tina et Derek. Venez nous suivre ;)**

**Et enjoy...**

_**Chapitre 25: Se Dévoiler, Peu à Peu**_

POV Tina

Le retour vers Forks se fit en silence. Il n'y avait aucun malaise entre nous. Je lui avais affirmé que rien ne changerait et c'était vraiment ce que je pensais.

Le retour à la villa fut des plus étranges. Esmée nous prit à tour de rôle dans ses bras. Elle semblait si contente que Derek m'ait parlé et de ma réaction.

Tout le monde avait l'air heureux du dénouement de cette révélation. Tous sauf Emmett. Il avait jeté un regard noir à Derek avant de partir dans la forêt...

J'étais maintenant dans ma chambre et j'analysais l'ensemble de cette journée. J'avais eu raison... Raison de penser que Derek jouait un double jeu. J'étais contente qu'il m'ait fait confiance.

On se ressemblait plus que je n'aurait cru... _Enfin, tu oublies qu'il est vachement plus canon que toi_

Je riais, c'était tellement vrai...

Il était si gentil avec moi, tellement que j'en étais gênée...

J'essayais de passer à autre chose, mauvaise idée. Le crabe était entrain de revenir. Les sanglots s'insinuaient dans ma gorge.

Pourquoi avais-je encore pensé à Lui?

~*~*~*~*~

POV Derek

Ca m'avait libéré de lui parler. Je me sentais libéré, plus léger même. Comme si enfin, j'arrêtais de culpabiliser.

Mais en même temps, je me disais qu'elle n'était pas très juste dans son jugement. Elle me pardonnait mais n'arrivait pas à faire de même avec ce Thomas.

C'était peut-être normal, en l'occurrence, l'histoire avec Thomas la concernait bien plus que la mienne.

J'étais en pleine réflexion quand je l'entendis pleurer. Mon cœur se fendait pour elle. Elle souffrait tellement.

Elle était juste derrière le mur où je me trouvais, je le sentais. J'appuyais mes mains et mon front contre le mur.

_Appelle-moi. Fais-le, fais-le._ la suppliais-je en pensée

_Tu dois le faire, tu le dois. Je ne peux pas venir de moi-même._

Les secondes passaient et elle pleurait toujours.

_Christina... Appelle-moi. Dis n'importe quoi_

Mais qu'est-ce que j'espérais? Elle n'allait pas demander à un tueur de l'aide! J'étais un imbécile

Pourtant, une infime partie de moi, espérait qu'elle allait me demander de l'aide.

Au moment où j'allais baisser les bras, je l'entendis faiblement.

- Derek... viens...

J'étais déjà près d'elle quand elle ajouta « S'il te plaît », sa voix n'était qu'un murmure

Elle était assise par terre, contre le mur. Je l'enlaçais et la fis se relever doucement.

Je la serrais dans mes bras. Je mis doucement sa tête contre mon torse.

- Désolée

- Ne le sois pas. lui répondis-je doucement

Je la berçais, on resta quelques minutes comme cela. Elle pleurait toujours. Je fis une tentative pour l'amener vers le lit, elle ne me repoussa pas.

Elle s'allongea à moitié sur moi. Et nous restâmes ainsi pendant un long moment sans parler.

Au bout d'une heure environ, elle bougea un peu, tout en restant près de moi.

- Merci Derek. Je sais que c'est pas facile de me supporter.

- Arrête, s'il te plaît. Je t'ai dit que je voulais t'aider, ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air.

Elle se redressa et replia ses jambes sous elle. Elle tritura son pantalon, qui était, à mieux regarder, un bas de pyjama...

- Je ne veux pas t'embêter. me répondit-elle tête baissée

- Tu ne m'embêtes pas... J'ai cru que tu ne voulais pas de mon aide, vu le temps que tu as mis pour m'appeler.

Je me redressais aussi

- Vu ce que je t'ai dit cet après-midi. continuais-je mal à l'aise

- Je t'ai dit que ça ne changerait rien pour moi.

Elle prit ma main dans la sienne

- J'avoue que ça me gêne de demander de l'aide. continua-t-elle. J'ai toujours été comme ça. Ca n'a rien avoir avec toi, promis.

- Ca me rassure alors. lui dis-je avec un petit rire

On se regardait. C'était intense en tout cas pour moi. Je me rendis vite compte que nous étions très proches. Je regardais ses lèvres. Elles étaient d'une jolie couleur rosée, je mourrais d'envie de les embrasser. La distance était si mince, si je bougeais juste un peu, je l'embrassais.

J'avais l'impression qu'elle s'en rendait compte aussi. Son regard balayait mon visage. J'en avais tellement envie, prendre son visage dans mes mains et l'embrasser. J'étais à deux doigts de le faire quand je repris mes esprits.

Je détournais la tête en fermant les yeux. Je cru l'entendre soupirer.

Elle se leva du lit et se posta à la fenêtre. Au bout d'un moment, je l'entendis fredonner et sa voix, juste un murmure se fit entendre.

**This road is anything but simple  
Twisted like a riddle I've seen high and I've seen low  
So loud, the voices of all my doubts  
Telling me to give up, to pack up and leave town**

Elle se retourna sur moi tout en chantonnant

**Even so, I had to believe  
Impossible means nothing to me**

- T'es incroyable. lui dis-je

- Tu vas chercher ta guitare?

- Inutile

Je me concentrais et ouvrais la porte à distance, ma guitare arriva, portée dans les airs.

Elle se posa sur mes genoux

Christina était soufflée, je le voyais.

- Télékinesiste*... Il n'y a vraiment que moi qui n'ai pas de don...

Je levais les yeux au ciel et débutais le premier accord.

Elle se fit prier mais elle fini par chanter avec moi. La soirée s'écoula de cette manière. Chansons et discussions.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Les journées s'égrainaient inéluctablement. Je m'étais remis à la photo... C'était bizarre car je n'avais plus touché à mon appareil depuis des mois et là le déclic. Je passais des heures dans mon labo à développer.

Les nuits étaient toutes différentes mais avaient à chaque fois un air de déjà vu...

On passe le début de soirée ensemble toujours. Avec les autres parfois ou juste tous les 2. Ensuite, elle part chasser. Je l'entends revenir 1h après. Elle allume la musique et prends une douche.

Puis, invariablement, au bout d'un moment, elle m'appelle, en pleurs. Je la trouve toujours prostrée à un endroit différent.

Et à chaque fois, je m'approche d'elle, lui caresse les cheveux et la remets doucement sur ses pieds.

Au bout de 2-3fois, elle a pris l'habitude et elle niche sa tête contre mon torse. Je la berce doucement, sans une parole; pendant quelques minutes. Après, nous nous installons sur le lit. Elle se pelotonne contre moi. Elle sanglote longuement. J'alterne en caressant ses cheveux et son dos. Je la laisse maître de la situation. C'est à elle de s'arrêter. Je suis juste là pour elle. Depuis 2 nuits, quand elle est calmée, elle entremêle ses doigts aux miens.

Ca me fait tout drôle car ça me fait irrémédiablement penser à nous... Comme un couple.

Et ça me fait peur. Peur d'éprouver de tels sentiments envers quelqu'un. Et surtout pour elle. J'ai l'impression d'être un gros dégueulasse à ces moments là. Car elle a juste besoin de moi comme ami. Elle aime Thomas pas moi.

Elle l'aime. Elle peut le nier tant qu'elle veut, elle l'aime. Elle ne souffrirait pas autant sinon. Et surtout, elle ne lirait pas cette lettre chaque soir...

Ce rituel ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'il perdure.

Elle me sort de mes pensées en se relevant. Je l'entends murmurer « pathétique ».

- Tu n'es pas pathétique

Elle me sourit. Comme chaque nuit, elle porte un pyjama... Ce qui m'interpelle à chaque fois. Cette fois-ci, j'ose...

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu portes un pyjama?

Elle esquisse un sourire

- Tu vas rire... D'abord parce que me sens plus à l'aise et... Et que peut-être que je vais me réveiller dans mon lit... C'est encore plus pathétique que mes pleurs...

- Bien sûr que non. Au début, moi je m'allongeais et je fermais les yeux pendant de longs moments. J'espérais qu'en les ouvrant, je me retrouverai, dans ma chambre à la fac...

- Avec une jolie fille endormie à côté de toi...

Christina aime manier le sarcasme et j'aime quand elle le fait.

- M'enfin Christina. Bien sûr que non! Plusieurs... filles endormies. lui répondis-je avec humour

Elle rit

- Sacré Dom Juan, va. Ca doit te manquer. me répond-elle du tac au tac

- Pas vraiment. Je passe mes nuits avec une superbe créature...

La gêne s'installe dès la fin de ma phrase. C'est la première fois que j'ose lui dire que je la trouve belle.

Elle pourrait encore rougir, elle le ferait...Mais vite, elle reprend contenance.

- Et si on arrêtait de s'apitoyer sur moi et qu'on regardait enfin tes photos? T'as promis...

Je hoche de la tête et lui fait signe de me suivre. C'est la première fois qu'elle va entrer dans ma chambre et ça me rend nerveux...

~*~*~*~*~

POV Tina

Il est génial. Tellement gentil avec moi. D'une patience, d'ange. Je ne comprends pas comment il fait. A sa place, j'aurai abandonné depuis longtemps.

Mais il est toujours là, présent, avec bienveillance. Chaque nuit, il est là. Il me prend dans ses bras et attend que "ça passe".

Et étrangement, ça passe. Au début, j'étais tellement gênée. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit comme ça. Dans cet état. Mais ce n'est pas un gars comme les autres. Je vois bien qu'il ne me juge pas.

Je me demande si il était déjà comme ça quand il était humain.

Le premier soir, ça été tellement difficile de l'appeler. D'admettre que j'avais besoin d'aide.

Lui ce bêta a cru que je ne voulais pas de son aide par rapport à ce qu'il m'avait raconté. Foutaises! Il aurait encore pu être enfant de cœur, que ça n'avait rien avoir.

Ce qui m'a chiffonnée c'est qu'on a failli s'embrasser ce soir là. Enfin, je crois, ses lèvres étaient si proches des miennes. Mais il ne s'est rien passé. Heureusement car je ne sais pas comment j'aurai pu gérer ça. En fait j'aurai pas géré, je le sais.

Mais, plus j'y pense plus je me dis qu'en fait, c'est une coïncidence. On était proche mais c'est tout.

Pourtant, une petite voix me dit que si à ce moment là, mon cœur avait encore pu battre, il aurait battu la chamade...

Depuis, on est proche, très proche. Comme un frère et une sœur. Enfin, je crois.

Là, il m'a scotchée... "Je passe mes nuits avec une superbe créature..."

C'est la première fois qu'il me dit ça. Enfin, excepté pour ma tenue de moto. Mais là, il m'a dit ça avec tant de sincérité... Et j'ai vu une telle intensité dans ses yeux...

Mais probablement que je me fais un film, encore. Je suis si banale...

Détourner l'attention sur ses photos, idée de génie...

Quand je suis entrée dans sa chambre, j'ai souris en voyant la disposition de son lit. Même endroit que pour le mien...

Les murs sont en gris foncé, avec çi et là quelques bandes rouges. Sur un, s'étend sa collection de guitares et des étagères avec des partitions.

Les autres sont presque nus, à l'exception de quelques photos en noir et blanc. Essentiellement des paysages. J'esquisse un sourire en reconnaissant la forêt, ma forêt.

Sur un meuble, il y a une photo des Cullen au grand complet. Elle date car Nessie semble avoir 4-5 ans.

Il s'excuse en me disant qu'on va bientôt en refaire une avec moi... Il me montre enfin ses photos dans un album pro.

Et je suis ébahie. Les photos que j'ai vue sur ses murs ne sont rien à côté de ce que je vois. C'est simplement magnifique. C'est bien la première fois qu'en regardant des photos, je passe par autant d'émotions. Mais une émotion ressort parmi toutes les autres: émue. Je suis tout simplement émue.

Emue de voir ce que ces photos peuvent me transmettre. Emue pour la confiance qu'il me donne en me montrant ses photos.

Ses clichés sont variés: des paysages, des portraits, des scènes de vie. Mais tous pris lors de ses voyages en Inde.

Une photo me touche plus que d'autres. C'est une photo de lui. Autoportrait. On ne voit pas tout son visage, on dirait qu'il a voulu échapper à l'objectif, comme s'il s'était détourné au dernier moment.

Mais, ses yeux sont bien visibles. Et en les regardant, je me sens transpercée. Ses prunelles dégagent une telle tristesse. Une telle intensité que je n'arrive pas à soutenir "ce regard" de papier glacé. Il a du la prendre peu de temps après l'événement de la forêt**.

Malgré cela, j'admire la beauté de la photo. La luminosité, le cadrage. Elle est en noir et blanc comme toutes les autres photos.

Je tourne ma tête vers lui et lui dis que son travail est superbe. Il n'a pas l'air de me croire.

- Franchement, Derek. C'est splendide. Tu arrives à faire passer de telles émotions. Ca en est même un peu effrayant. On dirait que tu te mets à la place des sujets. Tu arrives à sublimer leur vécu.

- Merci. me répondit-il un peu dubitatif

- Tu devrais exposer. C'est un sacrilège de ne pas partager de telles merveilles.

On continue de regarder ses clichés, il y en a même sur la famille. Et c'est là qu'il me dit que justement, il a un nouveau projet et que si la famille est d'accord, il l'exposera peut-être...

* * *

* Bon, tout le monde sait ce qu'est la télékinésie... L'art de faire bouger les objets ;)

Sinon pour la chanson fredonnée par Tina, c'est la même que pour le chapitre précédent (voir mon profil)

** of course, ce qui s'est passé quand Derek était nouveau-né

J'ai volontairement fait beaucoup moins de dialogue car je pense que ça si prêtait bien et que je me rends compte aussi que je suis bien trop dans l'aspect "cinéma" dans mon esprit.

Je visualise tous mes chapitres en "rêve" c'est donc parfois très difficile de retranscrire et de faire vivre les émotions.

Ca vous a plus? Dites le moi ;) Kissous


	27. Chapitre 26: Clichés de vie

**Coucou,**

**Je reviens toujours sur la pointe des pieds... Pfff que devez-vous penser de moi? Vous m'encouragez et moi je publie au compte gouttes.**

**Pour ma maigre défense, j'ai beaucoup bossé sur notre fic commune avec Leslie: Vampire's Kiss. 6 chapitres sont déjà en ligne... Si le cœur vous en dit!**

**J'ai toujours envie de continuer et de finir cette fic, promis, juré, craché. Donc voici le chaptire 26.**

**26, ouaw. Je pensais pas aller aussi loin et c'est pas encore fini. Je pense que la fic comptera 30-35 chapitres. Voir selon mon inspi. Lol**

**Sinon, c'est pas un chapitre top-top, je trouve, chapitre de transition...**

**Et pour vous faire baver... Le 27 est écrit! Oui-oui, c'est vrai. Vous l'aurez le week-end prochain. Je vais me remettre un coup au derrière pour faire un chapitre toutes les semaines ou tous les 15jours.**

**La chanson pour Nessie se trouve sur mon profil youtube (lien sur le profil – chapitre 23)**

**Et n'oubliez pas la chtite review, ça m'encourage et j'adore ça ;)**

**Enjoy**

_**Chapitre 26:Clichés de vie**_

POV Tina

- Oh, mais, nan, hein. Je me mets pas accroupi. Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui est désavantagé d'abord?

_Emmett, nous fait encore du grand Emmett._ Du larmoyant cette fois-ci

- Ecoute mon petit biquet... Tu arrêtes de râler. Ca fait 4 fois que tu nous fait changer de place! lui répond Alice qui visiblement commence à perdre patience

- Déjà, continue-t-elle. que tu n'as pas voulu mettre le superbe pull que je t'avais trouvé.

- Il me gratte ton truc en laine de bouc.

Rose et moi, on se regarde en éclatant de rire. Et le flash crépite.

- Je dois faire des essais. se justifie Derek

Emmett râle toujours, Alice commence à s'énerver. Je regarde Rose et Esmée. On prend la situation en main et on place tout le monde. Esmée fait son regard de "tueuse" et même Emmett, se la ferme.

- Grouille-toi, je pense pas pouvoir les garder calme longtemps. dis-je moqueusement à Derek

Son matériel est déjà prêt. Il met le déclencheur. On fait au moins une vingtaine de clichés différents.

Bien sûr Emmett, nous en a fait raté quelques-unes... je regarde Derek qui range son trépied et je me demande si j'ai eu raison d'accepter sa demande...

Il veut faire des clichés de la famille, sur le vif. Ca veut dire qu'il va nous suivre pendant un moment. Moi qui m'aime pas en photo, ça va m'aider... _Pfff _Il doit se douter de ce que je pense car il me sourit gentiment. Genre: "T'inquiète, je gère, tu vas adorer"

Séance terminée, je pars vers la cuisine. Et j'entends la voix de Nessie...

- Pourquoi on a refait une photo maintenant?

- Tu sais bien ma chérie, lui répond Esmée. Car Tina est arrivée dans la famille

- Oui, ben ça je sais. Mais pourquoi maintenant? Faudra en refaire une avec Thomas...

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Elle est mignonne ma nièce mais je l'étranglerai bien. V'là qu'elle s'y met aussi... Comme si j'avais pas assez avec Alice et Derek!

_Un petit tour en forêt ça va me faire du bien..._

J'aime aller en forêt, ça me vide la tête. J'en ai besoin car entre les Cullen qui veulent me rabibocher avec l'autre et les autres Cullen qui veulent développer mon don que j'ai pas... Je suis servie.

Je rentre et je prépare ma leçon pour Renesmée. Enfin...

- Oui, aujourd'hui on va chanter! s'exclame Nessie en arrivant dans le salon

- On va essayer... lui répondis-je

Je suis pas sûre de mon coup.

- Allo... le... Monde. déchiffra-t-elle

J'enclenche le lecteur de mon pc. La voix de Pauline se fait entendre.

Je lui fait écouter la chanson une première fois. Elle a l'air d'apprécier, elle fredonne en se dandinant.

- Alors qu'as-tu compris? lui demandais-je à la fin de la chanson.

- Elle demande au monde si il va bien. **J'ai compris: larmes, fièvre, mal**. C'est tout.

- C'est déjà bien ma chérie. En fait, on peut interpréter la chanson comme un appel écologique. La terre va mal à cause des humains. La chanteuse lui demande ce qu'elle peut faire. Ce que chacun peut faire.

- En fait. continue Nessie. Elle lui dit qu'elle sait et qu'elle veut l'aider, non?

- C'est tout à fait ça! Tiens voilà les paroles. On va les décortiquer. Voir ce que tu ne comprends pas.

Nessie prend la feuille avec enthousiasme. Et nous travaillons les paroles. Elle a déjà beaucoup de vocabulaire. Elle comprend très vite chaque strophe.

C'est un vrai bonheur de travailler avec elle. Elle chante la chanson à tue-tête. C'est une chanson entrainante.

- On danse maintenant, **s'il te plaît**...

Je m'exécute de bonne grâce. Je remet la chanson au début. Je la fais virvolter. Sa robe tourne au gré de nos tournoiements.

La chanson se termine et une autre commence. Jungle Drum.

Nessie est déchainée, elle me tend les bras et je la porte tout en dansant.

On s'amuse à chanter les Jungle Drums, chose difficile vu qu'on rit comme deux gamines.

J'entends des déclics. Des déclics d'un appareil photos. Et je m'en fiche, je ris de plus belle avec ma jolie petite nièce.

A cet instant, je suis heureuse, je ne pense à rien. Je savoure le moment présent.

POV Derek

Heureuse, elle est tout simplement heureuse. Et ça fait tellement plaisir à voir. Ca me fait tellement plaisir, que j'ai envie de fixer ça sur l'objectif. Je fais facilement une vingtaine de clichés. Elles sont tellement absorbées par la musique qu'elles ne me remarquent même pas. Elles virevoltent comme des danseuses classiques. Avec la vitesse vampirique de Christina, on pourrait croire qu'elle vole.

Tout en les mitraillant de mon objectif, je me rends compte que je suis un peu jaloux. J'aurai aimé que ce soit avec moi qu'elle soit si heureuse. Je sais qu'elle aura d'autres moments mais j'aurai voulu que ce soit avec moi pour la première fois... Je ressens ce petit pincement au cœur.

Je sais que Nessie n'y est pour rien mais je lui en veux un peu. J'essaie d'enlever cette rancœur.

Finalement elles me voient et j'arrive in-extremis à prendre un ultime cliché. Christina porte toujours Nessie dans ses bras. Elles sont joue contre joue, tout sourire. Et les yeux bleus de Christina étincellent. (n/a: elle porte des lentilles de contact, on en parlera plus tard)

- Paparazzi! J'espère que tu as pris mon bon profil. m'invective-t-elle en riant

- Fais-moi confiance, elles seront splendides. lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil. Par contre, vous faisiez quoi continuais-je. Virvolter?

Je savais exactement ce qu'elle allait répondre

- On tournoyait

- Et vous étiez enchanteresses. lui répondis-je

Elle souria

-Tu connais tes classiques à ce que je vois.

Je me contentais de lui rendre son sourire. Ca m'aurait tout de même servi de voir 5 fois « Vous avez un message » avec ma sœur Sarah.

Tout en partant vers mon labo, j'étais heureux. Pour elle, pour moi. Et je savais...

_Son deuxième moment de bonheur, ce sera avec moi..._

Bonheur, bonheur, ce mot résonnait dans ma tête. Je venais de développer les photos de Nessie et Christina. Elles étaient splendides. Christina rayonnait littéralement.

Je n'arrivais pas à me détacher de ces photos. Ma préférée était sans conteste la dernière, joue à joue avec Nessie.

J'aimais aussi particulièrement bien celle où elle faisait tournoyer Nessie. On aurait dit la photo que Meg Ryan montre à Tom Hanks.

J'arrivais enfin à m'extirper de ces photos. Je devais développer celles qu'on avait prise ce matin avec toute la famille mais je n'en avais pas envie pour l'instant. Ce que j'avais envie c'est de passer du temps avec elle.

Une alarme se mettait en route depuis quelques temps dans mon esprit. Je voulais toujours passer plus de temps avec elle... Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée mais je la faisais taire et descendais à la cuisine.

Elle était entrain de préparer le repas de Nessie comme je m'en doutais. C'était l'une de ses occupations préférées.

Ca sentait drôlement bon, je le reconnaissais malgré mon régime vampirique. J'étais encore un jeune vampire et les souvenirs de cuisine n'avaient pas encore disparus de mon esprit.

Elle remarqua ma présence et me fit la moue.

- Un problème Christina?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel comme à chaque fois que je l'appelais Christina...

- Carlisle... Toujours obnubilé par mon « don ». Et ça m'emmerde. Il perd son temps. M'expliqua-t-elle dépitée.

Je compatissais à sa douleur... J'avais vécu la même chose 3ans auparavant avec ma télékinésie. Mais contrairement à elle, j'avais eu très vite des résultats.

- Faut pas te décourager. Il te faut du temps.

Elle souffla en levant les yeux au ciel

- Mais quand allez vous tous voir que je n'ai pas de don?

Sois pas si défaitiste, Carlisle ne s'est encore jamais trompé sur un don. Il faut juste arriver à l'utiliser.

- Mouais ben je suis pas convaincue. me dit-elle en tournant dans sa sauce. J'en ai marre de me concentrer et voir Carlisle scotché sur son cadran.

Je ris à la vision que je me représentais dans mon esprit... Et d'un coup, j'eus une idée.

- Et si tu te concentrais sur autre chose que le temps?

- Je comprends pas me dit-elle perplexe

- Eh bien te focaliser sur un objet. Faire avancer un programme télé par exemple.

- Oh, oui, je vois. Attends, je sais.

Elle sorti une petit casserole, la remplit d'eau. Et se dirigea vers le frigo.

Maintenant c'était moi qui était perplexe.

Elle empoigna une boite d'œufs et en immergea 3 dans la casserole. Elle me regarda et je vis l'excitation dans ses yeux.

Je regardais ma montre: 15h06

Elle alluma la plaque électrique et je la vis se concentrer. Je me focalisais sur les œufs, mais rien ne se passait. L'eau ne frémissait même pas.

Elle ne se décourageait pas et au bout de quelques secondes, l'eau se mit à frémir.

C'était scotchant! De petits sillons qui prenaient de plus en plus d'ampleur.

L'eau se mit à bouillir fortement.

Christina éteignit la plaque.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'heure.

- 15h16. Annonçais-je

- Ils sont cuits à la perfection alors me répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- Contente?

- Tu rigoles ou quoi! C'est plus que ça! Merci! C'est grâce à toi!

Et elle se jeta dans mes bras. Je l'enlaçais. J'humais avec délice son parfum.

Et d'un coup, sans crier gare, elle fit un bon en arrière. Elle semblait catastrophée.

_Bon dieu qu'avais-je fait?_

POV Tina

J'étais tellement contente! Excitée comme une puce. J'y étais arrivée, enfin!

Il fallait juste que je me focalise sur quelque chose pour le faire changer, évoluer.

Je m'étais jetée dans les bras de Derek, tellement contente, reconnaissante.

Mais je reçu comme une décharge électrique. Et je bondis en arrière.

- Pardon me dit-il penaud

- Non, c'est pas toi. C'est... Moi murmurais-je. J'ai, j'ai vu quelque chose comme un flash.

Derek était pensif

- Tu as vu quoi?

J'essayais de rassembler mes esprits.

- Ca été rapide, mmh. C'était un jardin et il y avait deux petits garçons, ils jouaient, mmh. Avec des pistolets à eau.

- Ils étaient comment ces garçons?

- Un devait avoir environ 9 ans, châtain clair et l'autre 6-7 ans blond. Ils portaient des bottes de cow-boys je crois.

- Tu te souviens d'autre chose?

Je scrutais ma mémoire, mais rien. Mais un détail me revient

- Le petit blond, il portait un short en jeans avec des étoiles dessinées

- Au feutre rouge. continua-il

- Mais comment tu le sais? Lui demandais-je étonnée

- Le petit blond c'était moi. Le brun c'était mon frère Peter.

- C'est.. c'est l'un de tes souvenirs?

J'étais estomaquée.

- Oui, l'un de mes meilleurs souvenirs d'enfance

- Mais comment est-ce possible?

Il haussa les épaules dépité tout comme moi.

J'essayais de travailler un prétendu don et je me retrouvais avec 2...

* * *

**Oui, oui, sadique. Ca vient de Vampire's Kiss, je suis contaminée à sadique aiguë. C'est grave docteur?**

**Nan, une cure de reviews et vous serez sur pied, Jeune&Jolie.**

**Merci Carlisle, je vous paie en liquide? LOL**

**Vous inquiétez pas, je suis dans une phase crazy... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire...**


	28. Chapitre 27: 1 plus 1

**Hello les girls!**

**Comme promis... Voici le chapitre 27! J'espère que les petits extraits vous ont plu... Oui-non? Vous avez devinez avec qui elle parlait Tina?**

**Eh, oui, j'ai donné quelques phrases du chapitre aux personnes qui m'ont laissé une review. Donc si ça vous intéresse pour la suite... Vous savez ce qu'il faut faire! ;) Pour les anonymes laissez moi votre mail (attention, mettez bien des tirets ou autre sinon FF va la bouffer, lol)**

**Bon je préviens aussi pour notre fic commune avec Leslie, Vampire's Kiss, on est en retard, sorry. C'est de ma faute, le bordel au boulot... On publiera dès que le chap est terminé.**

**FF fait encore des siennes... mes séparations avec des ~ ne marchent plus! GRRR donc vous aurez droit à ça ****... ... ... ... ... et à ça pour les changements de POV ****... &... &... &... &... Ils m'em... chez FF**

**ah oui, je vous préviens déjà pour le chapitre 28... Il est pas encore écrit donc pas d'extraits tout de suite... Et j'aurai pas le temps de vous le faire pour samedi prochain. Plein de choses à faire au boulot, mais pour le samedi suivant ça devrait être bon!**

**Enfin si l'inspi est là car je sais pas quoi écrire, nan je rigoule!**

**Sinon la chanson pour la fin du chapitre (Pov Derek) est sur mon profil Youtube (voir profil, chapitre 23)**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapitre 27: 1+1**_

POV Tina

3 jours étaient passés depuis la découverte de mon nouveau don... J'en étais encore assez chamboulée. Je ne comprenais rien du tout à ce qui se passait.

Alice m'avait rassurée, elle avait eu une vision quelques minutes avant que ça se produise mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de nous prévenir.

Carlisle avait été si fier quand je lui ai dit avoir fait « un peu » avancé le temps. Et pas vraiment étonné d'apprendre l'existence de mon nouveau don. Selon lui, ce n'était pas impossible d'avoir 2 dons. Rare mais cela existait. Ce qui l'étonnait c'était que mes 2 dons n'avaient pas de points en communs. D'habitude les dons se complétaient.

En quoi faire avancer le temps et avoir des flashs se complétaient? Et je devais aussi gérer une nouvelle facette de mon premier don. En plus de pouvoir faire avancer le temps, je pouvais aussi le figer.

3 jours que je travaillais mes 2 dons intensivement avec chaque membre de la famille, à tour de rôle.

Je contrôlais de mieux en mieux le temps. Je le figeais au gré de ma volonté. L'avancer me prenait plus de temps et d'énergie mais j'améliorais mes « temps ».

Les flashs étaient, eux, plus mystérieux. J'avais vite compris que ça ne dépendait pas uniquement de moi. Je devais être en connexion avec la personne. Tant physiquement que mentalement.

La personne devait être réceptive à mon don et son inconscient devait avoir « envie » de partager un souvenir avec moi.

Je n'avais pas appris ça toute seule...

J'adressais un « merci » et un salut de la main à la webcam. Il répondit par un « bye » et je refermais mon portable.

Alistair... Un vieil ami de Carlisle. Il devait avoir une centaine d'année en moins que mon père adoptif. Il connaissait bien mon 2ème don. Sa première compagne Erin avait le même. Ils avaient appris à l'apprivoiser ensemble.

Erin était très puissante avec ce don. Sur la fin, elle pouvait avoir des flashs sans que la personne ne lui accorde accès à son esprit.

Et elle avait payé très cher ce don... De sa vie. Les Volturi avaient voulu l'enrôler dans leur famille, ce qu'elle avait refusé catégoriquement.

Derek me sorti de mes pensées.

- Encore avec Alistair? me dit-il avec amertume. Fais attention, ce don pourrait...

- Me détruire? le coupais-je.

Depuis que Carlisle m'avait mise en contact avec Alistair, Derek flippait comme un malade, je le voyais.

- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu veux absolument développer ce don. continua-il. Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Erin. Si les Volturi l'apprennent, ils te voudront parmi eux.

Je me m'approchais de lui et lui caressait doucement la joue.

- Derek, je gère. Je n'ai pas l'intention de développer mon don au même niveau qu'Erin. Je voulais juste savoir. D'ailleurs pour le moment, on peut pas dire qu'il m'obéit vraiment.

- C'est peut-être mieux ainsi, tu ne crois pas? me demanda-t-il

- Peut-être mais pourtant ce n'est pas toi qui m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas baisser les bras?

- Je sais mais tu as 2 dons incroyablement intéressants pour des personnes mal-attentionnées.

- J'ai pas l'intention d'aller le crier sur les toits. Fais-moi confiance, s'il te plait.

Il hocha de la tête et il me prit dans ses bras. Ma tête reposait sur son épaule et je fermais les yeux pour apprécier au mieux son odeur de pluie et de forêt.

Et quand je ne m'y attendais plus, le flash arriva.

Un garçonnet d'environ 10 ans s'imposa dans mon esprit, il déballait des cadeaux. C'était l'anniversaire de Derek. Il s'attaqua à un cadeau et découvrit un bel appareil photo. Il prit tout de suite une photo, dans ma direction.

Et le flash s'arrêta.

Pour le moment, je n'arrivait à avoir des flashs qu'avec Rosalie et Derek, sans savoir pourquoi.

Je me dégageais de notre étreinte. Derek m'interrogeait du regard. Comme les 2 premières fois, il ne savait pas ce que j'avais vu.

- Ton anniversaire. Tu as reçu un appareil-photo. Qui as-tu pris en photo?

- Mes 10 ans. répondit-il avec nostalgie. C'était mes sœurs que je prenais en photo.

On se souria.

Je savais que Derek avait peur pour moi, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de développer ce don. Je voulais juste le maîtriser assez pour ne plus avoir ces flashs. J'avais l'impression de violer l'intimité des gens que j'aimais.

**... ... ... ... ...**

J'analysais chaque flash que j'avais vu. 2 avec Rosalie, 3 avec Derek.

J'avais vu successivement, le bal auquel Rosalie avait été la première fois avec Royce et ensuite sa première « rencontre » avec Emmett.

Pour Derek, j'avais vu son jeu de cow-boys avec son frère, l'obtention de son diplôme secondaire et pour finir sa fête d'anniversaire de ses 10 ans.

Je ne voyais pour l'instant que des événements heureux ce qui confirmaient la théorie d'Alistair.

- Tu avances dans tes recherches? s'enquit Carlisle

- Alistair a raison... Mon don s'active avec les personnes les plus proches de moi. Je leur fais confiance et vice-versa.

- C'est surement la première phase. Avec de l'entrainement, tu pourras le faire avec n'importe qui. Enfin si tu le souhaites.

- Je ne sais pas Carlisle. Je n'ai pas envie de voler les souvenirs des gens. Et puis, je n'ai pas envie de devenir un objet pour les Volturi.

- Tu as du bon sens, c'est bien. Maintenant, il n'y a que toi qui peux décider.

Je lui souriais.

- Tu ne lui as rien dit? lui demandais-je

- Non, comme tu me l'as demandé. D'ailleurs, je ne l'aurais pas fait de toute manière, c'est à toi de lui dire.

- Oui, surement. Mais tu lui as parlé de mes progrès pour mon premier don?

- Oui. me répondit-il simplement

Je crevais d'envie de savoir ce qu'il en avait dit mais ma fierté était la plus forte. Je ne voulais pas le demander à Carlisle. Et lui, par égard envers ma douleur, ne me disais rien.

Et dans un sens, il n'avait pas tord, je ne suis pas sûre d'être assez forte pour entendre ce qu'il aurait à me dire.

Je ne voulais pas que Thomas apprenne pour mon 2ème don. J'avais encore très difficile à penser à lui sans me sentir mal. Je n'avais aucune nouvelle et je ne lui en donnais pas. Ca faisait presque un mois et demi qu'il était parti...

Tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'il demandait de mes nouvelles par l'entremise de Carlisle. Mais je ne me faisais pas d'illusions, il devait rendre des comptes à Aro...

Il n 'avait rien dit sur ma capacité de gérer le temps, d'après Carlisle.

Malgré cela, je recevais chaque semaine un bouquet de fleurs. Des roses. Blanches et roses... Invariablement je les jetais à la poubelle ou les donnais à Esmée, tant qu'elles n'étaient pas à ma vue.

- Et. fit Carlisle en me sortant de mes pensées. Est-ce que tu continues ton enquête sur Twilight?

- Mmh, j'avoue que j'ai un peu délaissé mes recherches avec ce 2ème don. Et aussi, je suis découragée, j'ai déjà lu des tonnes d'articles et pas un indice. Je ré-épluche les interviews de Stephenie Meyer mais je pense pas que je vais y trouver grand chose.

- Peut-être parce qu'il n'y a rien à trouver. tenta Carlisle.

- Je suis sûre qu'il y a quelque chose et c'est pas les Volturi qui chercheront.

Je repensais à la réaction de Brent lors de son passage avec Anya. Il avait l'air très gêné par cette histoire, il m'avait répondu tellement vite...

- Bien. Je te laisse me dit Carlisle en me tapotant le dos.

Je restais seule dans la véranda. Je rouvrais le portable et sélectionnais mon dossier de recherches. J'avais tout le temps que je voulais... Ca pouvait me prendre autant de temps qu'il fallait, je m'en fichais, j'avais toute l'éternité.

**... &... &... &... &...**

POV Derek

Toute cette histoire de dons me faisait peur. Gérer le temps, c'était déjà un sacré don mais voir des souvenirs des autres, ça c'était très flippant. Je me fichais de ce qu'elle pouvait voir dans mon passé. Ce qui me faisait peur c'est que les Volturi l'apprennent et veuillent nous l'enlever.

Je secouais la tête, je n'étais pas honnête. J'avais peur que l'on ME l'enlève. A moi, moi seul. J'aimais ma famille, vraiment mais avec elle c'était différent. Je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à la perdre.

Si elle n'était pas là, je serai reparti depuis belle lurette. Ca faisait un peu plus d'un mois que j'étais revenu à Forks.

Home&Education n'arrêtait pas de m'appeler pour que je retourne sur le terrain. Ils manquaient cruellement de bénévoles mais je ne pouvais pas repartir. Je ne voulais pas partir maintenant.

Elle avait pris une place importante dans ma vie... Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner, on l'avait déjà fait avant moi. Et si ça lui faisait du mal?

De toute façon, maintenant, la question ne se posait plus, je ne pouvais pas la laisser pas après la découverte de ses dons. Il fallait que je la protège, l'empêcher d'aller trop loin...

- Toc, toc, je peux rentrer?

Christina était à l'entrée de ma chambre. Elle était à couper le souffle. Un long pull gris fin, une grosse ceinture anthracite, un legging noir et des ballerines. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et ils descendaient en cascade dans son dos.

- Bien sûr. T'as pas besoin de le demander

Elle me souria et rentra. Elle s'assit sur le lit à côté de moi

- Arrête de te tracasser pour moi. commença-t-elle. Je ne vais pas faire de conneries et tu le sais. Non?

- Oui, je le sais mais là c'est énorme, quelque chose que tu pourrais ne plus maîtriser.

- Ok et si je te dis que j'ai décidé de laisser tomber? Que je ne vais pas essayer de développer mon 2ème don, ça te tranquillise?

- Génial, merci!. lui répondis-je avec un sourire. Ca me rassure.

Elle me cogne doucement avec son épaule

- Mais tu te plaindra pas si un jour, je te vois à poil dans un de tes souvenirs, hein? Ca ne sera pas voulu.

Je ris de bon cœur, tout comme elle.

- Promis, sœurette.

Elle se leva et se plaça devant la fenêtre.

- Il va pleuvoir. affirma-t-elle

Il devait être 22h, la nuit était déjà tombée, en ce début d'automne, mais le ciel s'assombrissait encore.

- Surement.

J'eus une idée. Je sautais sur mes pieds et la pris par la main et l'entrainais avec moi vers les escaliers. Elle était étonnée et me râlait dessus.

Je la lâchais quand nous fûmes dehors sur la terrasse.

- Derek, bon dieu, il va pleuvoir, on fait quoi ici?

Elle tapait du pied sur le sol. Je sortais de la terrasse, levais la tête vers le ciel, les yeux fermés et humais à plein poumons

- Christina, ressens les éléments. C'est incroyable. Viens! l'encourageais-je

Elle restait sur la terrasse, bien à l'abri

- Je suis pas une tarée, moi, je suis très bien ici.

Elle me faisait rire avec son allusion à ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt à mon arrivée. Je me lançais vers elle et lui pris la main et avant qu'elle puisse protester, je l'entrainais à l'orée de la forêt.

- Derek. souffla-t-elle

- Je sais, je t'emmerde. Mais regarde, c'est tellement beau la nature juste avant que la pluie n'arrive.

- Magnifique, maintenant, on s'en va avant qu'elle n'arrive justement. me dit-elle en s'éloignant

- Nan, nan!

Je la rattrapais et juste à ce moment, un fine pluie commença à tomber.

J'utilisais mon don et une musique se fit entendre.

- _Release your inhibitions, feel the rain on your skin._ lui chantais-je

Elle ria tout en me traitant de taré. Mais elle resta là avec moi tout en chantant. La pluie devint de plus en plus forte. Et elle riait toujours tout en regardant le ciel.

Elle se mit à danser sur la musique.

- _Feel the rain on your skin..._ Danse avec moi Derek!

Elle m'entraina et je dansais surement de façon improbable avec elle.

On s'amusait comme 2 gosses. De vrais gosses. Elle m'enlaça et m'embrassa sur la joue.

J'étais content.

Son 2ème bonheur c'était avec moi qu'elle le vivait.

Mon regard fut attiré vers la villa. A l'étage, se tenait, postée à la fenêtre, Alice, avec un regard presque indéfinissable.

Mais je savais ce qu'il voulait dire... Et je m'en fichais, je vivais le moment présent. Je rapprochais mes lèvres du visage de mon ange et lui embrassait doucement la tempe...


End file.
